Mending Fences
by gimpy72
Summary: AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa - Willow and Tara have some fences that need mending in order to get back together. - originally I started this on the Kitten Board 10 years ago...decided to revisit and finish the story (hoping that I am doing the original justice).
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72 RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow/Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please!

**Mending Fences**

_**Part 1**_

Tara sat alone in the dorm. She was curled up on her bed looking out the window. The candles had burned out and now all that lit the room was the moonlight. The sun had set several hours ago; she just didn't have the energy or desire to move and turn on the lights or to even light more candles. It'd been a month since she had moved out of the Summers' house. She'd been lucky that her old dorm room was open. The memories were plentiful, but it helped her not to feel so alone.

Tara's mind drifted back to her freshman year, when she joined the Wicca group. That was when she first met the amazingly beautiful red haired girl. She had seen her around the campus before, but never really had gotten close enough to really look at her. In the group though she was able to study her beauty. Her eyes were such a deep emerald green and her hair was fiery red in contrast to her fair skin. Tara instantly memorized every line, every feature and every curve.

She remembered the first time she saw Willow smile - it took her breath away. Then, there was the whole creepy Gentlemen experience, and their first touch. She could still feel the surge of energy that flowed through their bodies during that touch. It was at that moment that Tara knew this was who she was meant to spend her life with. How could something so right turn so wrong?

The sound of students passing by the room brought Tara back from her memories. She sighed heavily glancing around the room at the blank walls, there were so many memories. A tear streamed down her face, she could feel the track it was leaving on her face. It felt like someone was burning her. Tara cried herself into an exhaustive sleep.

Willow sat alone in the room that she used to share with Tara. Staring around the room at the pictures on the wall, the clock that matched the wallpaper. It had been a month alone without Tara. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, all she could do was cry and wonder what she could possibly do to get her sweet love back.

A knock at the door made Willow jump. She glanced over towards the door and saw Dawn peeking her head in.

"Hey Will, how ya doing?"

"Oh, hey Dawnie. I'm fine, just trying to um… work through some things," Willow said trying not to let on how terrible she was feeling, but she knew that the teen wasn't dumb and could see right through her and knew the truth.

"Willow, we're all worried about you. You don't leave the room. I know you've hardly eaten. Buffy told me you've even missed school. You never miss school - ever, no matter what," Dawn said as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to the shell that used to be Willow.

"Dawnie, really I'm ok," Willow said trying to convince the teen that she was ok. "I'm just trying to adjust to life without Tara. Trying to figure out where I go from here and what I can do to get her back."

"Come on Willow, it's me you're talking to. I miss her too," Dawn said reaching out and taking Willow's hand. She gave it a quick squeeze.

Willow gulped back the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to cry in front of Dawn. Just then they heard Buffy come home - timing was truly everything tonight.

Buffy bound up the stairs wanting to check on her best friend and make sure that she was fine. As she got to the doorway she saw Willow and Dawn sitting on the bed. She could tell that things were not as well as she had hoped.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Buffy," said Dawn. Willow just smiled wearily.

"Dawn, do you have any homework that you should be doing?"

"Um, yeah I think I have some geometry that I need to stare at blankly for hours," Dawn knew when Buffy wanted her to leave. She squeezed Willow's hand one more time and then gave her a small hug and headed off to her room.

"Thanks," Willow smiled at Buffy as Dawn left and they heard her bedroom door close.

Buffy sat down on the bed and wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulders and pulled her close. Willow let her head fall onto Buffy's shoulder. A tear started to roll down her cheek, then another, and another. Buffy pulled her closer and let her best friend cry. No words needed to be said.

After Willow stopped crying she drifted off to sleep. Buffy carefully laid her down and covered her up. She knew that this wasn't just a normal sleep. It was Willow's body giving out due to sheer exhaustion. She stood in the doorway for a while just watching her friend toss and turn in a restless fit. It was breaking her heart that she wasn't able to do anything to help Willow. She knew that the only person that could help her was Tara and that wasn't going to happen right now. Buffy was hopeful though, that some day they would be able to patch things up and rebuild the trust that had been broken.

Buffy closed the door behind her quietly and went to check on Dawn. She wanted to make sure that Dawn was okay. She knew the separation was going to be almost as hard on her as it was for Willow. Tara had become a surrogate mother, of sorts to Dawn, since their mother passed away. Tara was the one that looked after Dawn while Buffy was dead. Even when she had come back, it was Tara that made sure everything within the house ran smoothly. Everyone ate regular balanced meals, the house-cleaning schedule was always adhered to and Tara kept the house running smoothly. She helped to keep them a family and that was really what they had become, not friends, but a family.

Peeking her head into Dawn's room, Buffy saw the teen doing what she said she was going to be doing, staring blankly at her Geometry book.

"Hey, please tell me you haven't been staring like that at the book this whole time," mused Buffy hoping to get a small smile. She saw Dawn jump a bit at her voice.

"Buffy, um, no I did actually get some stuff done. I'm just having a really hard time concentrating. How's Willow?"

"She's sleeping finally. I don't know for how long, but she's sleeping. Do you wanna talk or do you need anything? I'm not a wiz with the whole Geometry stuff, but I can try if you need it." Buffy wanted desperately to make sure that Dawn was okay and for her to know that she was there for her. They had had a rough time for a while, when she first came back, and she was trying desperately to make sure that Dawn knew that she wasn't going to leave her alone again anytime soon.

"I'm just scared Buffy. I miss Tara so much and it's been a month and nobody knows where she is or if she's okay. She's out there all alone and I don't even know if she knows that I still love her and want her to be a part of my life…or if she even wants to be a part of my life. I thought she'd have called us by now," the teen said as she started to shake and tears welled up in her eyes.

Buffy quickly walked over and pulled Dawn into a hug.

"Shh, it'll be okay. I'm worried about her too. We're a family and one piece of our family isn't where it's supposed to be. I'm certain though that Tara is fine. She just needs a little time to get things worked out in her mind. She loves you, well us, and she isn't just going to drop out of our lives. That isn't her style. She has way too big of a heart to let that happen." Buffy wasn't sure fully if she was trying to convince herself more of this or trying to calm Dawn down.

"I know, but it's been a month. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She wouldn't go far. How about this? If you still have a copy of her school schedule, tomorrow I'll go and see if she is in class and talk to her. I'll find out if she's okay. I'll tell her we miss her and that we're family, which means that we are here for her, too. I'll make sure she knows that she isn't alone and I promise you I will make sure she knows that WE both love her."

Dawn started to relax a bit, the shaking stopped. Buffy held her for a little bit longer and pulled back a bit and looked at her sister.

"I promise Dawn, it's going to be okay," she said as she wiped the last of the tears from Dawn's face. "Now, its getting late and Tara will kick my Slayer ass if you don't get to bed soon and get some rest. All we need is for you to get sick and her to find out, cuz you know it's those quiet, shy ones you gotta watch out for. They may not look it, but wow they have a vengeful side that I really prefer not to mess with." Both girls started to smile.

"Thanks Buffy. And yeah, I've heard about the whole quiet, shy vengeance streak. Anya once told me a story about when she was still a vengeance demon and well, lets just say that Slayer or not, I don't think you would truly be the one coming out on top if you were to go up against Tara."

With that, Dawn started to close up her books and get ready for bed. Buffy made her way to her room after checking to make sure that Willow was still asleep. Xander, Anya and Spike had agreed to cover patrolling for her for a few weeks while they adjusted to things and so that she could keep an eye on Willow. Xander and Willow may have been childhood friends, but it was her connection with Buffy that was going to help Willow here.

Awaking with a start, she was drenched in sweat. Her breathing was haggard. Tara slowly got up and walked over to the window, leaning against the side and resting her head on the window as she looked out. There was very little movement outside by the students. Most had learned that in Sunnydale it wasn't always a great idea to be out after dark, especially if you were alone.

The stars shone bright tonight. Tara's mind drifted back to that night where her and Willow were laying on the roof, under the stars, going through the constellations or at least Tara's version of them. She felt a pang in her heart for the closeness and the love that they had shared at that time, and for the loss that came shortly after that, of Buffy's mom, Joyce. Tara continued to stare at the stars, her body numb from the hurt. Her mind was too active for her to rest. She wondered what Willow was doing and how she was doing.

Willow awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and her breathing was haggard. Willow slowly got up and walked over to the window. She stared out the window, resting her hands on the sill. She wondered where Tara was and if she was alright. She wondered if she would ever see her again. She could feel something drawing her to look at the stars. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that in Sunnydale and on the Hellmouth, you shouldn't always questions those things.

Looking up at the sky, Willow noticed how bright the stars were. How they almost sparkled. Her mind drifted back to that night, on the rooftop, when her and Tara had been look at the constellations and going over the different ones. She remembered pointing out Canis Minor and Cassiopeia, and how Tara had told her that the actual ones never made sense to her and how she had made up her own. Willow strained a bit, but she was able to find the Big Pineapple, the lil' pile o' crackers, and then, there was the moose getting a sponge bath. Willow smiled to herself. It was so cute how Tara could do that, with just a thought or a smile. Her heart was aching for the blonde. She was determined that she was going to get her back. They were meant to be together and she wasn't going to let anything stop that.

"Magic be dammed! I need her and if it means no magic, then no magic it is!" Willow protested to herself.

Morning arrived and the Summers house was filled with the sounds of people getting ready in a hurry. Buffy had overslept and that meant that Dawn had also. Both girls knew they had to hurry, but they were in an extra hurry so that they could each spend a few minutes or so with Willow, before they left.

Dawn peaked her head into Willow's room, and for the first time in a month she saw a sign of life from her. There was a little more color in Willow's face today.

"Hey Dawn, come in for a minute," smiled Willow as she looked up and saw the teen standing there. Dawn walked in and sat down on the bed next to Willow.

"Hey Will, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"Oh, no you didn't, I swear. I was just thinking about things. I've been up for a while now. I know that this has been hard on you, too. Be honest, how are you doing?" Willow asked, not sure she was ready to hear the answer, but she needed to know.

"It's hard and it hurts, but I know that somehow it's going to work out and we'll be a family again," she said as Buffy walked up to the door and started to smile.

"Hey guys."

"Buffy, I swear I didn't wake her up," said the teen as if she had just been busted for something she shouldn't have been doing.

"Its true Buffy, I was up," Willow added knowing that she didn't need to, but she wanted to help ease Dawn's nerves. "Come in for a sec and have a seat. There's something that I actually need to talk to you two about. And yes, I'll keep the Willow-babble to a minimum, since I know you're running late," she added with a smile.

"Ok, so what's up?" asked Buffy.

"First off, I'm sorry. I know that this has been hard on both of you and well I don't know how much harder it is going to get. If you want me to leave at any point, just say so," she started and halted both girls from interjecting at that moment. "Please let me finish first, or it may never happen. I know that I messed up, big-time. I know that it's going to be me that has to work to fix it. Tara is my world. She's my everything. I'm going to get her back, because I'm not whole without her." A tear slowly rolled down the red heads face. "I did a lot of thinking last night, and my abusing magic was the start of all of this…I know that now and I'm ready to pay for my actions. I lied to you both and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me, and that you are both willing to help me get through this, because I'm not going to be able to do it alone. What I need is to get rid of all of the magic stuff in the house. I'm going cold turkey…I know what that means in terms of other addictions, but I have no clue what to expect from this. So I'm kinda hoping that I can count on you two to help me through it. That is the start of my plan to get Tara back. I know it's going to be a day to day thing, but I need her."

"We're a family Willow, of course we are going to be here to help you, whatever, whenever. You don't even need to ask or worry about that," said Dawn as she took both Buffy's hand and Willow's hand and gave them a quick squeeze. Tears started to well up in all three girls eyes, and each was trying to choke them back because they knew that if one started the rest were going to follow suit.

"I second what Dawn said and just so you know Will, today I'm going to go to the campus to check on Tara and make sure she knows that we are a family and we are here for her, too," Buffy said hoping that she wasn't going to make things worse, but she wasn't going to lie to Willow either.

"Thanks, Buffy. I'm truly worried about her. And thank you both. You know I love you guys, right?" Willow pulled them all into a group hug.

"We love you too, Willow and it's going to be ok, I swear it," Buffy said as she glanced at the clock and noticed that they needed to get going.

"Ok, I'm going to hold you to that Buffy! You guys better get going or you're going to be way late. Oh, and Dawn, she does truly love you like a sister. Tara that is, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I think deep down I do, but I still want her here where I can tell her that I love her too," Dawn said with a small wink to Willow.

With that they headed out the door, Dawn headed to school and Buffy headed to campus to see if she could find Tara.

Tara awoke feeling a bit more at ease with things. She wasn't sure why, but she had felt something last night while she was looking at the stars. Something that told her that the worst might be over, but it was still going to take time and lots of it.

Tara knew she couldn't miss any more classes so she got herself ready, slipping into blue jeans and a burgundy t-shirt and headed out the door. She wasn't sure why she had done it, but she had signed up for Psychology as her first period class. Who in their right mind would choose to have Psychology first thing in the morning, she thought to herself as she walked across campus.

Out of the corner of her eye, racing towards her, Tara thought she saw Buffy. She shook it off. Why would Buffy be on campus, unless something was wrong with Willow. Her heart started to race and she started to look around to find the person she thought was Buffy. Just then she saw Buffy running towards her waving.

"Tara wait," she heard Buffy call. She stopped and waited for the petite blonde to catch up to her. Buffy was trying to catch her breath.

"Buffy, is everything okay? Is Willow okay?" She didn't want to wait, but with how out of breath Buffy appeared to be, she knew she was going to have to.

"Hi," Buffy said as soon as she caught her breath and smiled at Tara. "Everything is as okay as it can be, and yes, Willow is as ok ay as she gets. I just needed to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?" Buffy wasn't truly going to give Tara an option to get out of this conversation, but she wanted to at least appear to be polite in the matter.

"Well, I was on my way to Psych, but who the hell wants to go to that first thing in the morning anyway," replied Tara as she motioned towards a bench that was now free near them. Both girls walked over to the bench and sat down. Buffy played with her hand for a couple seconds trying to get her thoughts in order. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't exactly know how to say it all.

"Buffy?" Tara asked with a very concerned tone. She had never seen Buffy stressing over things so much. Not even when they were dealing with the whole Glory issue. Tara didn't remember a lot of that time because of what Glory had done to her, but she did remember bits and pieces of it.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not good with words, you know that so please let me stumble through this and then you can say whatever it is you have to say. If you interrupt, I may totally lose my train of thought," she said looking up towards Tara and seeing the concern in her face.

"Okay."

"Tara, first off, I need you to know that Dawn and I love you and we're a family, so if you need anything ever – we're here. I know things are really messed up right now and I can't imagine what you are feeling or thinking or going through, but know that you aren't alone. Dawn and I miss you a lot, we've been going nuts worrying about how you were doing and where you were – I know it took me a month to come here to say this, but I figured you needed some time. Dawn and I both still want to spend time with you – so plan on getting sick of seeing us, because you're going to see a lot of us." She looked Tara in the eyes and smiled to let her know that this was truly coming from the heart and that she wasn't just saying this stuff to make it look like she cared or something.

"Buffy, I…" was all she got out before Tara found her mouth being covered by Buffy's hand.

"I believe I asked for no interruptions," joked Buffy as she pulled her hand away from Tara's mouth. "Thank you. Now, where was I…oh yeah, us hanging around. Living in the house with us, or not, we're a family and families stick together through the good and bad times. Right now, I'm thinking, qualifies as a bad time. We need you in our lives, Tara. You have so much to offer and there is so much we can learn still from you. Please don't let us ever lose that." Buffy choked back the feelings starting to well up inside her, but she kept her eye contact with Tara. "Willow is trying. I don't know what all went on last night with her, but today she said she is going cold turkey off the magic. She asked Dawn and I to help her get all the magic stuff out of the house. She admitted that she messed up and that she has a long way to go, but she is really willing to try. I just hope that she hasn't totally blown it with you. I know that there really isn't anything she can do to make up for what she's done, and I don't expect you to just forgive her for it. Just please, if you even have an ounce of love left, or if there is a chance, please don't close the door. Where are you living? Do you need anything? How are you doing?"

"Wow that is a hell of a thought, Buffy," smiled Tara after a short silence so she knew that she wasn't going to interrupt the Slayer again.

"Yeah, like lightning, little flashes every now and then." Both girls started to giggle, which was needed as things were getting a bit intense and serious.

"Well for starters, I love you and Dawn too. I was kinda hoping that I wasn't going to lose you both in this whole mess, but I know that Willow was there before me…and I didn't really know where that would leave us. Right now I'm actually living in my old dorm room – the one I had when Willow and I first started to date. There are a lot of good memories there, which is hard at times, but it also helps me feel not so alone. Right now the only thing I can think of that I need is an oracle or something that will tell me that everything is going to be okay. And well, I don't know if that even exists. I'm hurting though, still crying myself to sleep. God Buffy, I miss her so much, but what she did was beyond terrible. She stole my memories, and then lied to my face, looking me in the eyes…but hearing you say she wants to try to get past the magic helps me think there might still be a shot for us. It's going to take time though – lots of time. Trust has been broken, lies have been told – you can't just pick up as if nothing has changed."

"I know Tara, just please know you aren't alone and whatever we can do to help, Dawn, Willow and I are here. I can't speak for Xander and Anya, but I know they'll be there too. I do have two requests, though. One, can you please call and tell Dawn you're okay? If you don't want to talk to Willow, I'll make sure she isn't near the phone, and secondly, please can we spend time together, either you and I, or even with Dawn. I know she could use it and well, frankly so can I."

"Of course Buffy and…um…actually if I call, I'd actually…um…k-k-kinda l-l-like it if…um…Willow answered. I can hear her voice and t-t-tell her myself I'm okay." Tara didn't know why she was all of a sudden stuttering, but it might have something to do with the nerves and talking to Willow, but she had to hear her voice.

"Promise. Ok, I'm late for work and you need to get to class. Thanks Tara and how about calling tonight at seven?" Buffy said pulling Tara into a huge hug.

"Seven is great. Thanks Buffy." With that Tara headed to class and Buffy to work.

Buffy was watching the clock closely. She had checked it six times in the past ten minutes. It was just about seven and she knew that Tara was going to be calling soon. Tara was the only person missing from the house tonight. Anya and Xander had come over and brought dinner. They figured with Tara gone there wasn't much cooking going on. Buffy and Willow had become pro's at setting the smoke detector off and well Dawn had only one cooking experience and that involved the fire department, so she was banned from the kitchen.

Everyone was gathered in the living room watching TV. Buffy had strategically placed Willow next to the phone so that she would be the one to get the call. She checked the clock again.

"Geez Buff, you late for something? You keep checking that clock every twenty seconds," Xander stated busting her on it.

"Yeah Buffy, are we keeping you from something? Did something happen today?" asked Dawn. Buffy hadn't told her a lot about the conversation she had with Tara because Willow had been there. All they had been told was that Tara was safe and okay and that she loved them.

"Oh, um, no… just had a, um, time issue today. Ever since I overslept today, I've been feeling a bit odd. Sorry." Buffy didn't think that anyone was going to buy that, but she saw it was one minute to seven so she just had to make it until the phone rang.

Ring! Ring!

"Um, Willow, you're closest can you grab that?" Buffy said hoping nobody else jumped for the phone.

"Sure," Willow said grabbing the phone. "Hello."

"Um, h-h-hey Willow…" came the voice on the other line. Willow's breath caught. She'd know that stutter anywhere. A smirk ran across Buffy's face as everyone's attention was focused on Willow.

"Tara, baby, is that you?" Willow only asked because she thought she had to be dreaming. She was so in shock she didn't notice the jaw dropping of everyone in the room, but Buffy.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me," responded Tara as a tear rolled down her face. She missed hearing Willow call her baby, so much. Almost as much as she missed holding Willow in her arms. Willow's eyes were filling with tears as Buffy slid over and put her hand on her best friends shoulder for support.

"How are you? Goddess I miss you and I'm so sorry…" she started as the tears began to fall and Buffy pulled her closer. Everyone started to find another place to look. Xander and Dawn were looking at the TV, but their full attention was centered on the red head and the love of her life on the other end of the line. Spike decided that he really liked the craftsmanship of the chair he was sitting in. Buffy was holding Willow, but glaring at Anya who was the only one still staring at Willow.

"I'm surviving. Buffy and I had a good talk today. I miss you too…but I still love you. You've gotta know that, sweetie. I need to talk to Dawn, right now, but, um, if you don't mind, can I call you back later tonight. I have some stuff that I want to talk to you about, but right now isn't the right time and I'm guessing that you probably have several people there. I'm willing to bet money that right now Anya is the only one staring at you," Tara said with a small giggle. Willow looked around the room and sure enough that was true to fact.

"Anytime, baby. I'll have the phone with me tonight. Let me get Dawn." Willow handed the phone to Dawn who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Tara?" said the teen.

"Hey Dawnie. How are you?"

"Oh my god it is you…" Dawn jumped off the couch and headed to another room. She wasn't going to share this call with the group. As she left, everyone turned their attention to Willow, who was sitting there in shock, but this time for a good reason.

"Dawnie, you ok? I know this has been hard on you, and I'm sorry. You have to know that I love you very much and I'm always going to be here for you. You know that right?" Tara had thought a lot about the conversation she had with Buffy, earlier in the day, and she realized how hard this had to be on Dawn. She had been through so much, with finding out she was the key, then Joyce and Buffy's deaths, Buffy coming back, Giles leaving and now this.

"Tara, I'm better now that I can talk to you. I love you Tara and I've been so worried about you. When we didn't know where you were and you didn't call…" Dawn started to cry, the emotion of everything just over took her.

"Shh, sweetie, please don't cry. It's going to be fine. I'm not going anywhere, and we are going to spend lots of time together. I promise," Tara said trying to reassure Dawn. She was willing to do almost whatever it took to get her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to cry. Who ordered emotions that you can't control anyway?" Dawn giggled now that she had gotten control of her emotions. "I just miss you. Where are you staying? Buffy didn't really tell us much, other than you were okay and that that you were safe."

"I'm staying on campus. And I know better than to go outside at dark. How are your classes going? Did you pass that test you had last week that we worked so hard on?"

"Um, yeah classes have been a little rough for about a month now. I did pass that test, though. Every trick you taught me worked. I remembered it all."

"Good, I'm glad you passed. I didn't mean to make things rougher for you. I just needed some time to get my head together. I'm so sorry…I promise I will call and we will get together more often. I'm going to call and talk to Willow later tonight. We have some stuff to work though."

"I know. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, Tara. I just meant that you are such a big part of my life. We're family and I worry about my family. I'm glad that you and Willow are going to talk. Buffy told me that things are going to take time, but you both love one another so that helps. I know this may be out of line, but you and I had planned to go to the art fair this weekend – are we still going?"

"Of course we're still going. I can't think of anyone I'd rather look at old pictures, painted by people with more talent that I could ever dream of, with. I need to get going now, but I'll call you tomorrow and we can get everything worked out. Okay?"

"Sweet! Thanks Tara. I can't wait to see you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you and I miss you."

"I love you too, sweetie and I miss you very much. Tell Willow I'll call her later. Bye."

"Bye," said Dawn as she hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where she was greeted by everyone's stares. Nobody had said a word since Dawn left the room. Willow was just sitting there. Buffy was holding her. Xander, Spike, and Anya went back to watching TV. Dawn set the phone back on the base next to Willow.

"You feel better now?" asked Buffy as Dawn sat down next to her and Willow.

"Yeah, thanks Buffy. Willow, Tara asked me to tell you she will call later."

"Thanks Dawn. Not that I want to question anything, but, um, Buffy, did you happen to know that Tara was going to call tonight?" Willow asked as she turned to look Buffy in the eyes.

"She may have said something about calling and followed it with a time and a request for you to answer. I really don't remember…" was all Buffy was able to get out before she was sandwiched into a hug between her sister and her best friend.

"Thanks, Buffy," they said in unison.

The rest of the night seemed to drag for Willow. She wasn't sure what Tara had to talk to her about, but she was so happy that she was talking to her and that she was okay.

Everyone left around ten o'clock. Buffy and Dawn cleaned up the empty cans and paper plates left over from dinner. Willow sat on the couch wondering what time Tara was going to call and what they were going to talk about.

"Hey Will, why don't you take the phone and go upstairs and get some rest until Tara calls," Buffy called from the kitchen.

"Ok, Buffy, if you're sure you don't need my help with anything."

"I think Dawn and I are capable of throwing away paper plates and cans. If we have any questions we'll come up and ask you though."

With that, Willow headed up the stairs. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. That afternoon, her and Dawn had gone through the room and removed anything that was magical. She hadn't realized how much of their knickknacks were used for magic, until then. The room was starting to look a little bare. Willow perched herself on the bed setting the phone next to her and grabbing the picture of her and Tara off the nightstand. It was a picture taken shortly after they had told everyone about them being a couple. She smiled at the picture and how truly happy they were. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Willow, I d-d-didn't wake you did I?" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Nope, I was just sitting here looking at a picture of us. Thank you for calling tonight and for arranging for me to, um, answer the phone. As much as it meant to me, I know it meant the world to Dawn. It was the first time since everything went down that I truly saw her smile."

"I'm sorry it took so long, and hey, how did you know or, um, who s-s-said I arranged for you to, um, answer t-t-the phone?" Tara asked when it finally registered what Willow had said.

"Oh, this little bird may have mentioned it after the phone call…but there were no confirmations made as to if it truly happened or not. Well, not until now at least," Willow said playfully.

"Ok, so I know that I should never conspire with Buffy again," laughed Tara. This felt awkward but they were talking which was a great start.

"Well, she's okay. It's just she can't keep the details to herself. It works better when you have one other person involved. Then she can talk to them. Holding it in hurts her, I think."

"I see, well as much as I love talking about Buffy, she isn't why I'm calling. I wanted to talk to you, about us, and where we go from here."

Wow, that was pretty blunt and bold – and with no stutters, this can't be good, thought Willow.

"I love you so much, Willow. I know what I want, but I don't truly know what you want. So I'm, um, calling to find out what it is you want and we can kinda go from there."

"What I want? I want you, Tara. That is all I want…you're my everything baby. You are the only reason I ever need to wake up, to breathe, to live. I feel like I'm dying without you here. I know I messed up, I know that I was wrong and I have a problem." Willow was starting to cry, she couldn't help it, nor could she stop it. Tears were streaming down her face. The picture that was in her lap of them together was covered in teardrops.

"Shh, sweetie. I love you too. Please don't cry honey. I'm sorry…I just mean that I didn't know if you still wanted us and if you were still willing to work through this problem. I'm not complete without you, either. I know that and it hurts me to be apart." Tara was now beginning to cry.

"I love you baby, so much. I will do whatever it takes to get you back and to earn your trust again. I know we have a long way to go – but I'll do whatever, you just say the word and it's done. I'm so sorry. Please, do we still have a chance?"

"Willow, of course we still have a chance. We have more than a chance. You are the only person that I want to share my life with. This is going to take some time, though. I want to take this slow, make sure that we are both ready and that we both know the consequences of our actions. I know that I have some stuff that I have to work on as well."

"Oh, Tara, just knowing that you are willing to give me a chance to make this better. That is all I could ever ask for. Slow is good. I like slow...slow works for turtles, snails, slow works for Xander on a lot of things too…"

"Willow honey, as much as I love it when you babble, come back to me," Tara giggled. Willow's heart skipped a beat when she heard Tara giggle.

"Um, Tara, I have a question for you and well I don't really know how to ask it gracefully, so can you please excuse me if it doesn't come out the right way."

"Ok, sure Willow, honey, you know you can ask me anything…"

Willow took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she should say anything now, but she needed to know.

"Last night, about 2:30 were you looking up at the stars and thinking of me?"

Tara was shocked at the question. How could Willow have known that? Nobody was around and she hadn't told Buffy or anyone for that matter.

"Tara?"

"I'm here, sorry… yeah I was, h-h-how did you know that?"

"It was just a hunch. I was looking out at the stars going over the Tara Constellations and I just had this warm feeling inside and it felt like I wasn't alone. I was just curious if it was you."

"I had the same feeling, Will," Tara said and she all of a sudden understood why she felt more at ease today and where the overwhelming desire was to work this out came from.

"Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I should probably get off to bed. I have an early class tomorrow. I'm going to be going out with Dawn this weekend, but could we maybe get together for maybe coffee in the next couple days?"

"You tell me when and where to be and I'm there." Willow was now grinning and feeling flush. She was going out on a coffee date with Tara.

"How about I call you tomorrow and we'll plan it then?"

"Perfect. I'll be here. I do have a WA class tomorrow night, but other than that I have no plans."

"WA?" questioned the blonde.

"Witchcraft Anonymous. I found them online today and they have a group open to newbies starting tomorrow night. I wasn't just saying that I plan on kicking this to get you back, Tara. I'm really trying to do this, for me and for us."

"Wow, Willow, that's great. I'm very proud of you. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon then. I love you so much, Willow. Sweet dreams tonight, sweetie."

"I love you too. Extra sweet dreams to you, too. Good night."

With that they hung up the phone, both feeling more content with where things stood and seeing that the light at the end of the tunnel wasn't another oncoming train.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Mending Fences AUTHOR: Gimpy72 RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!) DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me. SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa FEEDBACK: Yes please

**********  
_**Part 2**_

Morning came quickly. Willow awoke to the alarm buzzing loudly. Reaching with a groan towards the nightstand and the annoying noise, she was able to hit the button to stop it. Realizing that she was tangled in the sheets and not able to move she let out another loud groan.

"This is so not a way to start the day." She said aloud to herself and started to untangle herself. Once untangled she lay there for a while with a smile on her face. Last night she had talked to Tara, she had said that she still loved her – there was hope. If nothing else went right for the rest of the day Willow was happy and content with where things stood. She had a chance and that was better and more than she had thought that she had the day before. Glancing at the clock Willow saw that she still had time to get ready and make breakfast for Buffy and Dawn before they left for their day, and maybe she would try a class or two today. Who would have thought that one little phone call could do so much – well then again this was from Tara so all was possible.

Willow grabbed the blue robe that was draped over the desk chair and slipped it on. She headed downstairs to make breakfast. There was one thing that she could make and that was about it. Tara had been in the process of teaching her to "cook" different things. Most of the time they turned into Tara cooking and Willow just watching her with love.

Grabbing some eggs, bread, a skillet, a bowl, a fork, a spatula, and Tara's secret ingredient, she headed to the stove and started to make the French toast; she would never consider attempting the Tara-Famous Funny Shaped Pancakes. Tara had taught her with her secret recipe, with the express warning that she was not to reveal the secret to anyone ever. Grabbing the secret ingredient she smiled remembering that day.

_The sun was shining as bright and they were in the kitchen and Willow had been begging to help. Tara finally couldn't resist her cute lovers little pouts, so she allowed Willow to help. First she told her to crack the eggs – that turned out to be mistake number one. Willow cracked the egg too hard, while trying to be cool she had used just one hand. There was egg all over the counter and all over the floor._

With a sheepish smile, Willow said, "Oops, I'm sorry baby. I'll try it again. I swear I'll clean up the mess from that one."

Tara smiled and handed Willow another egg, with the same outcome. Tara just shook her head laughing. Slowly she walked behind Willow and slid her body up against her. Willow shivered at the surge of energy she felt go through her, at the first touch of the blonde's body to her own. Tara slid her hands down Willow's arms, taking her hands into her own and whispering, "Let me help you baby." Tara's warm breath on Willow's ear and the soft tone she used just made Willow want to feel her closer. Tara grabbed an egg from the carton. She put it into Willow's hand and together they gently cracked it, and poured its contents into the bowl. Not wanting to break the contact, Tara reached for another egg and whispered, "Let's do it one more time together to make sure you have it." Willow again found it hard to control herself, but she couldn't think of a better way to cook together.

The sound of a shower starting and Buffy yelling at Dawn to get up brought Willow back to the task at hand. She finished getting things ready and started to make breakfast. Her timing was perfect she finished cooking as both Buffy and Dawn were drawn downstairs by the smell of the freshly made French toast. As they sat down at the counter, Willow placed the plate in front of them and grabbed two glasses of juice and set them in front of the girls, also.

"Ok Willow, not that I'm complaining…because I'm not…but what is up with the whole making us breakfast?" asked Buffy stunned to see her best friend out of bed at this hour, let alone the fact that she had made breakfast. It had been weeks since the redhead smiled or willingly left her room.

"Just a little thank you for all your support over the past month and all your help with Tara. We had a good talk last night and she is going to call me again today." Grinned the redhead with a giddy bounce.

"Well, maybe I should have tried to find her sooner, had I known we were going to get a homemade breakfast out of the deal."

"Mmmm, Willow…this, this is Tara's recipe isn't it?" smiled Dawn as she stopped for a brief minute from inhaling her breakfast.

"Um, yeah it is…she started to teach me how to do it one time. It's the only thing I actually got to learn to make."

"Well its perfect," the teen said as she shoveled another bite into her mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Will?" questioned Buffy.

"Um, no I'm not really hungry right now, it's a bats in the tummy thing. I think I'm going to go grab a shower and maybe catch a class or two today. I'm not 100% ready for full-time school again – but a couple classes couldn't hurt right?" she said as she grabbed a glass of juice herself and smiled at the two girls as they devoured the remaining pieces.

"Ok, just promise me that you will eat something at some point." Buffy said showing her concern for the redhead, who hadn't made eating a popular habit as of late.

"I promise," she said as she made her way out of the room and up the stairs to shower. There was a smile on her face as she walked into her room to figure out what she was going to wear.

**********

Tara awoke with a smile on her face. She had slept well for the first night in at least a month. It had been hard for her, leaving the Summers' home. Leaving the family she had grown to cherish and love, but most of all, for her to leave Willow. She knew she didn't have a choice, but it was still hard.

Tara glanced at the clock and groaned. She hated having early morning classes, but for some reason the school thought that it would be fun to make the students get up at an obscene hour and attend lectures that were so boring they would be lucky not to become coma patients.

Dragging herself out of bed and heading to the bathroom, to get ready, took most of the energy she had. She couldn't afford to miss another class or she would never pass. As she passed the dresser she took out some clothes to put on after her shower. She had gotten lucky that her room had its own private bathroom; she wasn't fond of showering with others – well except for Willow. She loved showering with Willow – their way of "conserving water."

Turning on the water to allow it to warm up, Tara turned to the sink and brushed her teeth, which was about the time it took for the water to warm up in the shower. She threw her pajamas into the clothes basket she kept in the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Her mind was still fixated on the conversation she had had the night before with Willow. Her shower was quick, as she may have had her own bathroom, but didn't come with its own water heater. College students in the dorms are not known for conserving hot water. After finishing her shower and getting dressed, Tara went to find a chain to wear. She opened her jewelry box and saw the heart-shaped Celtic locket Willow had given her for their ten-month anniversary. She pulled it out and it spun in front of her, the chain trying to untangle itself. Tara's thoughts drifted back to that night.

"_Willow, honey, why are you so jumpy tonight?" asked the blonde who for the third time that night had gone to say something or touch the redhead and had her practically jump out of her skin._

"Its nothing, baby, I swear. Just one of those days, I guess." Willow's voice was anything but convincing. She gave her love a small smile and took her hand. "Let's go back to the room. I've had enough of sharing you with the public."

"I like that idea," smiled the blonde as she allowed herself to be led by the redhead. As they neared the room Tara could sense some building tension in Willow, but she didn't want to say anything. They got into the room and Willow pulled Tara into a passionate kiss. Their lips pressing together tightly, then with more hunger and desire. Willow sucked on her bottom lip, their lips moved together Tara felt Willows tongue on her lips seeking entrance into her mouth. As her lips parted the redheads tongue darted into her mouth and began to massage her own. Both let out soft sensual moans of pleasure fueling the hunger more. Willow slowly moved closer, leaving not even an inch of room between the two of them. Tara moaned again into Willow's kiss. Pulling back Willow looked deep into the blue eyes before her and saw the love and desire the blonde had for her.

"I love you, Tara. More than anything on this planet," she said offering the blonde a slight smile.

"I love you, too. Thank you for a perfect night and a perfect anniversary."

"Well, who said that the night was over? There's still a lot left to do." The redhead said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "I just didn't want to share you with anyone. I'm feeling a little selfish right now."

Tara began to blush a little. She knew that when she was with Willow there was nobody in the world that could ever come between them, so it really wasn't sharing. Tara leaned forward and captured Willow's lips again with her own. This time the kiss was soft and gentle. She pulled back slightly and smiled.

"What did you have in mind for the rest of the night then?" Tara asked with a coy smirk on her face.

"Well, I was thinking we could have lots of smoochie time, and well kinda see where that leads to."

"I like that idea. The more smoochies the better!" Tara said as she broke from the redhead and started to lead them over to the bed.

"But, there is one thing that I have to get out of the way before we continue with the night or the smoochies," Willow said stopping just in front of the blonde who was now sitting on the bed.

"Uh huh. Is everything okay?" questioned Tara.

"Well I'm hoping so…" Willow said as she pulled a small flowered box out of the nightstand. "I know we said we weren't going to get each other a gift, but I saw this and it was so you that I couldn't resist," she said as she handed the box to Tara.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do this. Just spending the day and night with you was more than enough for me, but, well – I got a prezzie," giggled Tara. She really was like a little kid when it came to gifts and she really hadn't expected anything.

Willow sat down on the bed next to Tara and smiled at her.

"Baby, I know, but really I wanted to do this. Now please open the box," Willow said. She took a deep breath and held it as Tara opened the box. She hoped that Tara would like it as much as she did. Tara slowly opened the box a she saw a heart shaped Celtic locket sparkling back at her with the initials WR/TM engraved on it.

"Oh my, Willow," was all Tara got out before tears started to flow.

"Baby, leaky eyes, that isn't a good thing. No, baby, please don't cry…" Willow said trying to comfort her love.

"Its, it's just so beautiful and thoughtful. I love it," Tara said as she ran her fingers over the locket and then looked up into Willow's eyes. "I love you so much. This is so sweet. Will you help me put it on?"

Willow just smiled and slid behind Tara. She wrapped her legs around the blonde and reached her hands forward and took hold of the chain. Tara pulled her hair off her neck. Willow started to undo the clasp of the necklace. As she did she leaned forward and placed a couple soft kisses along Tara's now bare neck. Tara leaned back into Willow embrace, when Willow had finished putting the necklace on her loves neck. They sat like that for a long time.

A thud at the door brought Tara back from her memory. She grabbed the necklace and put it on. Looking down at the locket, now safely around her neck, she smiled and finished getting ready for class. "_Things are going to work out, I just know it,"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her books and headed off to class.

**********

Walking around in a haze, two girls lost in thought, neither watching where they were going or aware of their surroundings. They were just swept up into their own world. Next thing they knew they were both careening for the ground.

"Hey," they both said in unison. And then they looked at one another having rudely been brought out of their happy world.

"Tara."

"Willow."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Willow as she scrambled to help Tara up.

"I'm fine, a-a-are you…um…o-o-okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just …um…lost in thought."

"M-m-me too." Tara said suddenly becoming nervous and slightly unsure of things.

Willow extended her hand to help the blonde up to her feet. At the first touch of their hands there was a surge of energy that passed through them. A rush of memories and passion, both good and bad, all flooded through their systems.

They were frozen, neither knowing what to make of this rush. Neither wanting to break the contact, until that last memories came flooding back. There they were in the tunnel under the Magic Box, their bodies entwined together. Willow was being drawn to Tara's lips and then, a flash of light. Memories flooding back and the magic, Tara leaving, Willow's guilt, Tara's heartbreak for the betrayal and possible loss of the family she had finally felt apart of…it all was there, in that one touch.

Willow quickly pulled her hand back once the memories passed. Tara looked at the girl standing in front of her. She could see the hurt in her eyes. She knew that they had shared those memories. Tara knew that she had to say something, but what was there to say.

"Willow," she said taking the redhead's hand in her own again and pulling the girl closer to her. They stood face-to-face, inches apart, hearts beating faster and louder with every passing second.

"Tara, I'm so sorry," was all that Willow could manage to say, before grabbing her books and running away. Tara just stood there trying to process what had just happened. She watched as Willow ran from her, her body slowly growing smaller and smaller as Willow got farther and farther away.

Tara slowly collected her books and headed back to her room. She needed time…she needed to talk to Willow; who had just ran from her. 'Why?' was all she could ask herself.

As Willow ran, tears began to stream down her face. The harder the tears fell the faster she ran. She needed to get away from there, away from everything. _'__There is no way she is ever going to forgive me for all of that – no way,'_ Willow thought as she continued to run towards the Summers' house.

**********

In a flash Willow burst through the front door, ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. As the tears streamed down her face she threw herself onto the bed. How could she think that they were just going to be able to start again or pick up where they left off or even get back to that part of their lives?

_'__She's never going to trust me or forgive me for what I did…heck I can't forgive me for what I did,'_ Willow thought to herself as she lay there on the bed crying.

Buffy heard the front door fly open and slam closed, followed by another door slamming, while she was in the kitchen getting the garbage ready to go out. She jumped at the loud slams, but since it was daytime she knew it was pretty safe and there probably weren't any beasties breaking in, plus do beasties even slam doors? She walked out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs, still unsure as to whether it was Dawn or Willow who had came flying in. She headed up the stairs to investigate. Once she reached the top of the stairs she saw that Dawn's door was open, but Willow's was closed and she could hear her crying. It always broke her heart to hear the redhead cry.

"Oh no, I do NOT like the sound of that," she said aloud as she walked towards the door and knocked.

"Come in," quietly came from beyond the door. Buffy slowly opened the door to see the redhead curled up on her bed trying to stop the tears.

"Will, what's wrong? Did something happen today? Of course something happened today, sorry."

"Buffy, I don't know what to do…" Willow said as she started to cry again. Buffy raced over to the bed and pulled her friend into a hug and just held her there and let her cry.

"Shhh, what happened?"

"I w-w-went to my two classes today, and since it was such a nice day out I decided to walk around campus. I was kinda lost in my thoughts and I bumped into Tara."

"You mean you saw her? Did you talk?" questioned Buffy, not understanding why seeing Tara would upset Willow so much since she said things were so good this morning.

"No, I mean I literally bumped into her. We both ran into one another and both hit the ground."

"Oh, wow…"

"Yeah, then I got up and went to help her up, Buffy, and that's when it all went bad." Willow closed her eyes as another wave of tears hit her. Buffy pulled her a little closer trying to do whatever she could to help Willow get through this.

"How? I'm kinda lost here. Did she say something or do something?"

"When we touched – all the memories of the past couple of months rushed through us, the good the bad and the ugly and then to add to the drama in slow motion the part before she left and the betrayal that she felt. Buffy, I felt it, too." Willow took a couple deep breaths trying to compose herself a bit. "She's never going to be able to get beyond that – I know that. We're just kidding ourselves thinking that we have a chance at us again."

"So let me get this right – you are telling me that even though Tara is willing to try, you know better that she isn't going to be able to get past everything. Gee Will, when did you get a crystal ball and become a fortune teller?" Buffy was trying to be supportive, but she was shocked at how unrealistic and selfish Willow was being.

"Huh?" was all that Willow could say.

"Well it seems to me that Tara called here twice last night – and she was wanting and willing to talk to you, she even said she'd call you today to make plans to get together. Yet, you are convinced that you know best and that this is doomed. I just wanna know when you learned to tell the future, cuz the last time I checked, it wasn't all that accurate and possible."

Willow realized what Buffy was trying to do. She realized that she was being a tiny bit silly. Having felt what Tara went through when she realized that Willow had done the spell, even though she had promised she wouldn't do any for a week was making Willow feel guilty. She had been planning that spell, when she promised Tara that she would go a week without casting. How was she going to make Buffy understand? How was she going to be able to make Tara understand?

"Buffy, first off…Logical Buffy scares me – you know this, so stop. Secondly, it isn't just her forgiving me, I don't know if I can forgive myself, especially now that I know how much I hurt her. She deserves better than me – more than I can offer her."

"Um, Will…I kinda think that Tara is a big girl and she can decide what she wants and how she feel and who and what she's willing to forgive. I think you're scared and that's why you don't want this."

"Don't want this," Willow yelled, as she pulled away and stared shocked at Buffy. "How can you honestly think that I don't want this? Buffy she is my world, my light, my reason for living. She's like the air to me, my everything."

"Uh huh, and if she truly means all that to you – why are you throwing it all away? Wouldn't it be better to show her you aren't that person anymore? Show her you are the person she fell in love with?"

Buffy had a point. Willow hated it when she was outsmarted. She didn't want to concede the point, but she knew that she really was being silly and that she was petrified about the whole situation.

"Hello, Will – you still with me?"

"Yeah, again with the scary Logical Buffy – but maybe I am petrified of failing. I can't lose her Buffy, I just can't get her back and then lose her again."

"Aren't you kinda jumping ahead a bit here. I mean you haven't even talked other than on the phone last night – unless something was said today that you haven't told me."

"We fell, I helped her up, memories rushed, she pulled me close, I said I was sorry and I ran…nope don't think I missed anything."

"You ran?" squeaked the Slayer.

"Oh did I forget to mention that? Sorry. I panicked. I can do that – it's still legal I think!"

Just then the phone rang. Willow's heart skipped a beat._ '__What if it's her?'_ she thought. Buffy looked to Willow to see if she was going to move towards it. Willow tensed but made no move towards getting the phone.

Buffy reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Buffy," came a cheery voice from the other end.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?"

"I um, was wondering…do you think Tara would mind if I stopped by to see her. I miss her and don't want to wait until this weekend to see her."

"Actually Dawn, I think that might not be the best of ideas today. Why don't we give her a call tonight and see if she is able to hang with you tomorrow." Buffy wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that Tara was probably not in the mood to see Dawn or pretty much anyone after Willow had bolted on her.

"Okay. Just thought I'd call and check. I'll be home by dinner." With that the girls hung up and Buffy turned back to Willow who was starting to breathe again.

"She wants to see Tara doesn't she?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, she really misses her."

"I agree, Buff. I don't think Tara can take seeing someone from the Scoobies tonight. Thanks for thinking of her." Willow gave Buffy a small hug.

"No problem – I love Tara too, she's part of this family." With that Buffy left the room and left Willow to think about the days events and to figure out where to go from here.

**********

Tara slowly walked back to her room replaying the events that had just happened. She was trying to grasp what she had felt and what had made Willow run away from her. Did she do something wrong? Did Willow, after seeing her not want to be with her anymore, and what was that euphoric feeling she had like a rush with magic? Was that what Willow felt when she did spells? Was that what drew her to them? Tara had so many questions.

As she neared her room she saw someone at her door. It was Dawn. She was just standing there. She appeared to be waiting for her. Tara began to wonder if something was wrong. She walked faster towards her door.

"Dawnie? Is everything ok?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I just really missed you. Buffy told me you might not be up for visitors yet, well from us at least, but I couldn't wait until this weekend to see you. I hope you aren't mad."

"No, I'm not mad and I have missed you too," she said as she pulled the teen into a huge hug. Tara fumbled with the lock and opened the door. As they entered Dawn looked around the room and realized that it was very bare and not too homey, like things were when Tara lived at the Summers' house.

"Tara are you ok? You look a little distracted. Did I come at a bad time, because I can leave if you want me to…" Dawn could tell that something was wrong and she didn't know if she was in the way or not.

"No, you don't have to leave, Dawn. Actually I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something and I need your help with something, too. That is if you are willing. You don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. I know things have been a bit rough for you recently."

"I'll do whatever you want, Tara." Dawn smiled and sat down in the chair by the window as Tara flung her stuff on the bed and sat down next to it.

"First off – I've missed you a lot. I'm sorry I had to leave, but you do understand why I did it right? You know that you had nothing to do with it and no matter where I am I'm always going to be here for you." Tara had rehearsed this speech several times in her head, she thought she was going to have a few more days to practice, but now seemed as good a time as any for it.

"Yeah, I know that it wasn't me, doesn't make it easier, but I do kinda understand. You and Willow needed some space is what Buffy said. Willow said it was her fault and not to blame you for anything. She loves you a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know. She did some stuff that was very wrong. She was abusing magic pretty bad. I told her that she needed to stop or I was going to leave. She made her choice…"

"But she hasn't done any since you left." Interrupted the teen hoping to score some points for Willow.

"I know she hasn't, but there are a lot of things that we have to work though. I still love her with all that I am. I don't think that there is anything that will ever change that, but things are in a bad place right now and there is a lot of work that needs to be done before we can move to seeing if we can get back what we had."

"But you love her, so isn't that enough?" Dawn hated the idea of her family falling apart again. She remembered when she was young when her parents separated and she remembered the loss and the pain she felt.

"It's a start Dawn. A relationship takes more than love to hold it together. I know this is hard to understand and it probably doesn't make a lot of sense, but you have to trust me. I don't want to lose Willow any more than I think...er hope she wants to lose me – that is a big bonus for us." Tara said as she made her way over to the chair that Dawn was sitting in.

Dawn looked at Tara who had knelt down to be eye to eye with her. She could see the honesty and the sincerity in Tara's eyes. That was one of the things she loved most about Tara, she didn't treat her as a kid, and she didn't feel the need to lie to her or mislead her. She always told Dawn how it was, but somehow she always managed to make it seem not as bad as it actually was either.

"So you said you needed my help with something?" asked the teen as she started to feel a bit more secure about things and not so alone.

"Yeah, since I'm not there, can you keep an eye on Willow for me. I'm worried about her. We kinda ran into one another today…and something wasn't right."

"You ran into one another? Like on campus?" Asked Dawn who couldn't imagine what wasn't right other than her family wasn't together and whole at the moment.

"Yeah – literally ran into one another and when she helped me up something weird happened and all the memories and feelings rushed back though us from the past couple months. I felt her guilt, she felt my hurt...she kinda panicked I think, she said she was sorry and ran off. I don't know what I did wrong or if she still wants to be with me or near me. I need to know that if I can't be there that someone is looking after her."

"Tara, she loves you and wants to be with you. I'm sure she's just nervous. I promise I'll look after her until you're home, though." Dawn smiled at the idea of having her family back together and Tara being home where she belonged.

The two hung out and talked for a couple hours. It was starting to get dark out. Tara told Dawn it was time for her to head home because Buffy would kick her ass if she let the Slayer's kid sister walk home in the dark.

Dawn gave Tara a huge hug and headed home. The blonde sat down on her bed and grabbed the framed picture of her and Willow that was on the nightstand. She stared at it for a long time, tracing the outline of Willow's hair, her face, remembering how each curve felt. The soft silkiness of her hair and the softness of her skin. Tara started to think about calling Willow to see how she was. She had said she'd call today, but should she? She was going back and forth, trying to decide as she lay back on the bed and clutched the picture to her chest. She missed holding Willow, feeling her body next to her…

As night neared, Willow headed off to her WA class hoping to prove to herself and everyone else that she can and will beat this and then she can start making it up to Tara and be worthy of her love. The class went well she thought as she was walking home.

"Hey Will," she heard the Slayer call.

"Hey Buff," smiled Willow.

"Whatcha doing walking in the dark without a bodyguard?"

"Well, ya see, technically I'm not walking in the dark without a bodyguard, you happen to be here with me and what can be safer than a Slayer by your side?"

"Riiiight, and what were you doing before I arrived?"

"Well, see, I was waiting for you to arrive, and they closed the building I was waiting in and so I was just trying to locate another safe place for you to meet me at."

Buffy laughed and put her arm around the redhead and they headed towards the house.

"Hey Will," started Buffy "why are you out walking in the dark anyway?"

"I had my Witchcraft Anonymous class tonight," Willow stated. "I found it online, it's like AA, only WA, but also a class that they help you with addictions, but they also teach you about the magic, the rules and respecting the power and about balances."

"Um, not to be dense or rude, but didn't Tara try to teach you that stuff?"

Willow blushed and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, but I didn't listen and now I'm ready and willing to learn."

"So, why not ask Tara to teach you? I'm certain she would in a second."

"Pride and shame mostly," said the redhead sheepishly and still checking out the ground beneath her.

"See Will, that's where you are a dummy," started the Slayer as she saw Willow's head snap up and look at her. "You have one of the hottest, smartest, sweetest Wicca Mega-Witchies in love with you and willing to help you if you ask, and you choose strangers."

"Logical Buffy haunts again," said Willow as they started to laugh and head up the walkway to the house.

"Think about asking her Will."

"I will," she said. "Hey Buffy?"

"Yeah Will."

"Since when did you start thinking Tara was hot? She is, but um, when did you start thinking it?" Asked Willow in her inquisitive style.

"Seriously Will," Buffy tried to think how to explain herself. "I-I-I..."

"I'm just messing with you Buffy, please don't have a meltdown." laughed the redhead as they made it to her room and parted ways.

to be continued...  
*********************


	3. Chapter 3

TazFlan93 & pijanpijan - thank you for the feedback!

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa FEEDBACK: Yes please

************  
****_Part 3  
_****************

Tara starred at the phone, she had been debating on if she should call or not for an hour now. Dawn had called to let Tara know she was home and that Willow was out at her Witchcraft Anonymous class and would be home in a bit. Just then her phone rang. Tara jumped.

"H-hello?" she said.

"Um…Tara, hi, it's me, Willow."

"Willow, hi…" the blonde wasn't sure what to say, but was relieved to hear from the redhead.

"Tara, I'm sorry about earlier. I just…"

"Will, its okay. I just hope you're alright."

"I am, but there are some things that I want to say to you – but I don't know if I can or not."

"Willow, there's nothing you can't say to me. I love you and nothing can change that, plus I want to see if we can make this work and that is going to take honesty and trust from both of us."

"I know. I want to see you, to say this to you directly, but I'm scared."

"How about you come over here or I come over there tomorrow…that way we are alone at least and it's a semi- comfortable environment."

"I can't do it here, Tara. Where are you? Dawn gave me the number, but nobody has told me where you are staying. I think it was probably for my own good, but you never know."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew. I got my old dorm room back. It was still open so I figured it would be a good place. I don't feel so lost or alone here there are a lot of good memories. You're welcome to come over and we can talk. No pressure, I swear – just you and me talking."

"I'd like that," said Willow as she thought about all the memories she was going to have to face going into that room. "How does tomorrow morning work for the talk? Or do you have a class?"

"Tomorrow morning works for me," Tara said smiling to herself.

"What time?"

"9:00 work for you?" said the blonde hoping this would be okay. Not too early, but early enough for them to talk for a good amount of time, if needed.

"Ok, I'll see you at 9:00. I love you, Tara."

"I love you too, Will. Sweet dreams." With that they hung up the phone. Neither girl thinking that they were going to get much sleep, but hoping for a little.

The alarm buzzed loudly. Tara glanced at the clock - 6:45. "_Ugh,"_was all she could think as she hit the snooze button. She hadn't been able to fall asleep right away last night. She was so curious and nervous about how things were going to go with Willow today. Tara rolled back over and tried to fall back to sleep, a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Again the alarm buzzed and again a groan could be heard from the blonde. She reached over and turned it off again.

Butterflies were having their way with her stomach as she showered and got ready for Willow to arrive. Tara ran down to the bagel shop to get coffee and bagels so that they had something to munch on. She wanted Willow to feel as comfortable as possible. She had a feeling that this was going to be a rough day for both of them.

Tara finished setting things up and looked at the clock – 8:46. Back came the butterflies and a few brought batty friends to spice it up.

Willow's alarm buzzed happily for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Buffy grudgingly walked across the hall and shut it off. "Stupid slayer hearing," mumbled Buffy.

Willow was still sound asleep. Buffy knew that today was going to be a big day for the redhead. Willow had told her last night about the call from Tara and how nervous she was and how she didn't know what to expect from their talk. She was betting that Willow hadn't slept much last night so she was leery on waking her, but she knew that it had to be done. Softly Buffy moved to wake the redhead when she heard the redhead talking. She tried to stifle her giggle but wasn't successful.

"No, not the frogs – you can't make me talk by threatening me with them," said Willow.

"Willow," Buffy giggled and shook the redhead trying to wake her.

"Huh?" Willow said in a groggy voice looking at Buffy who was still giggling.

"You are so cute sometimes, Willow. Must have been one hell of a dream you were having. Exactly what does one have to do to be threatened with frogs anyway?" Buffy couldn't resist.

Willow just glared at Buffy and then buried her face in her pillow hiding the different shades of red that were cycling through her skin. The slayer left the room laughing hoping to get some more rest.

Willow got up, showered and got ready to go to Tara's. She thought about eating, but the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach told her it would be better if she didn't. She looked at the clock and decided that now would be a good time to leave so she wasn't late getting to Tara's.

Willow paced around outside the dorms for a bit trying to calm herself down, then she realized it was time to face Tara.

A soft knock came at the door causing Tara to jumped at the sound. She had been lost in her thoughts. She rose and walked over and opened the door. There stood the love of her life looking about as scared and nervous as she was. Willow looked so beautiful though; Tara loved the stonewashed black jeans and white v-necked top Willow was wearing. They accentuated all the right curves and left little to the imagination in other places. Tara scolded herself for having those thoughts, but she couldn't help it. She was still so in love with Willow.

"Hi," Tara said softly as she smiled and motioned for Willow to come in.

"Hi, thanks." Willow walked in checking out the room and especially how beautiful Tara was looking. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and an old Sunnydale High t-shirt Xander had given it to her as a gag gift for Christmas last year.

"I, um, g-g-got some bagels and coffee for us…I w-w-wasn't sure if you'd eaten and well to be…um…honest, I thought it might help," Tara said as she shyly stared at the ground hiding behind her hair. She was starting to think that this might not have been the best place for them to meet – alone and with all the memories of the room.

"Thanks, you didn't have to – but yeah it may help," Willow said noticing how Tara was stuttering and pulling inside herself like the Tara she had first met. Tara had come to far in confidence to retreat now Willow thought knowing it was all her fault as well. _"__Way to go Rosenberg,"_she chastised herself.

Tara closed the door and walked over to the desk where she had laid out the food. She handed Willow her cup of coffee with a shy smile.

"Double mocha special with extra foamy goodness – I believe that is your favorite."

"Mmmm, that is definitely my favorite. Thank you," Willow said. As she reached for the cup their hands touched, just briefly but they both felt it, the surge of their love, nothing like the day before, this was just their special connection.

"I j-j-just want to s-s-say that there is…um…no pressure or anything f-f-for what we are talking about today. If you d-d-don't feel comfortable or anything w-w-we don't have to discuss it," Tara said getting very annoyed with herself for stuttering so much. She knew that if Willow hadn't thought that she was nervous already, this was going to be a dead give away. She also feared the redhead would blame herself for the stutter returning.

"Thanks," Willow said with a soft smile hoping to make Tara feel a bit more at ease. Willow thought to herself 'she is so cute when she stutters, she only does it when she is really scared or nervous.' Wishing she could make the blonde feel more at ease was something Willow knew she wasn't going to be able to do what she knew would help would be wrapping the blonde in her arms and hold her tight, but she couldn't do that right now.

They sat down on the bed making sure there was plenty of space between them just in case neither wanted a repeat of the previous day. They ate their bagels and drank their coffee in silence, both lost in thought but also enjoying the company that the other had to offer. Neither girl knew how or where to start the conversation and secretly they were also hoping the other would take the lead.

"I suppose I should get this started since I'm the one that messed this all up," started Willow who then kicked herself for saying that.

"Willow, you didn't mess it up. We both have things that we are at fault for," Tara replied, hoping that it would make it easier for Willow. She was grateful that the redhead had begun the conversation, though the silence was starting to get to her.

Tara rose from the bed and walked over towards the window. Leaning up against the wall she watched as the sun illuminated the sparkles in Willow's hair. She had always loved that about her. Willow had the most amazing hair.

Willow turned to face Tara. She wasn't sure where to start, but she knew that she had committed to doing this so she had better get with the talking.

"First off, let me say I'm truly sorry for what I did. I know that doesn't make up for stealing your memories, lying to you, abusing magic, or even almost getting us all killed. But I am truly sorry, Tara. I really would never intentionally hurt anyone, especially my family." A tear fell down Willow's cheek. Tara felt a pang in her heart as she watched the tear stream down Willow's face. Willow composed herself again to continue.

"I don't have an explanation nor will I make excuses for what I did. There isn't one specific reason for my doing what I did…I know that I hurt you and well, everyone. I'm sorriest that I hurt you though. Tara you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you. I'm so lost without you." The tears were flowing a bit more freely, though Willow was trying not to let them.

"Will," Tara said as her heart was breaking watching the tears flowing down the redheads face. She slowly and cautiously made her way over to where Willow was sitting. Tara knelt before Willow and brushed the tears off her face. "I have a question for you and I want you to be completely honest with me, no matter how much the truth may hurt me…"

Willow did not like this lead in, but she swore to herself she was going to do whatever it took to make this work.

"Ok, ask me anything, Tara."

"Yesterday when you helped me up, did you get the rush of feelings, emotions, and memories?"

"Yes," said Willow barely audible, afraid of where this was headed.

"Ok, when it got t-to the p-part where you were doing the magic and stuff…was, um, t-t-that how it made you feel when you d-d-did the spells? Was it that big of a rush?" Tara wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answer to this, but she knew she needed to know. If the magic did give Willow the total euphoric feeling, Tara wasn't sure that she would ever be able to compete with that and if she could, would Willow resent her for making her give up that feeling.

"Um," started Willow not really wanting to answer the question honestly. She knew that she was going to truly hurt Tara with the answer. "It was kinda accurate. The feeling is a bit different than how it felt in the memories yesterday," Willow started to explain.

Tara got up and walked back over to the window. She knew she needed to hear this – but it was so hard to listen to. She leaned up against the wall and looked at Willow again.

"I don't understand. What is different than what it showed yesterday?" Tara asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Remember when we started to do the spells together? Remember the ones into the nether realm? How the power would build up inside and it made you feel stronger?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Tara's mind drifted back to them sitting on the floor, chanting, with candles surrounding them and their passion building. The heat in the room had begun to rise and they could barely keep their feelings for one another in control, and then when they were able to harness the passion between them.

"Well it was sorta like that. The feeling builds within you and you start to feel like you are invincible, like you are larger than life. The passion is extreme and you get a warming sensation throughout your whole body. Breathing is hard to achieve, but you don't need air, because the magic is sustaining you…" With every word, Willow watched it cut through Tara. She wished she could stop talking so she could stop hurting her. She knew that Tara said that she wanted to know – but was this price a bit too much to pay?

"Wow, I'm gonna guess that you are kinda lessening the true feeling due to the lack of words to explain it or to save my feelings. I think I can understand a little bit better why it was so appealing. Why it would become more important to you than me, or well, any of us," Tara said, knowing that it would hurt Willow to hear it, but almost feeling justified in her own hurt to say it.

"Tara, I'm not sure that this is helping us. I just seem to be hurting you more and that isn't what I want to do. I love you and want to do whatever it takes to have you back in my life, next to me day and night. I just don't think this is helping."

"Willow, I need to know to understand what the attraction is. You knew that you would lose me if you did another spell…you looked me in the eyes and said you wouldn't, while in your mind you were plotting the spell to take away the memories of heaven from Buffy. You tell me you love me and want me with you, but you were willing to lie to my face for this. I need to understand, because if I don't then I don't know if I can ever trust you again." Tara started to cry. She tried to hold it in, but the feelings inside her were raw and overpowering.

"Tara, I know that and I want you to understand, but I don't want to hurt you any more. You have no idea how much it kills me to see you cry, or to know that I hurt you," Willow said as she got up and walked towards the blonde. "There is nothing in this world more important to me than you…" Willow took the blondes hand into her own. "You are what makes my heart beat, you are the air I breathe…I can't live in this world or any world without you with me." Willow was now shedding tears again. She had pulled Tara's hand to her heart.

Tara stood there listening while Willow talked. She was feeling Willow's heart beating as she spoke. Tara could feel her own heart beating along with Willow's. Their hearts were in perfect sync with one another as they had been before. It was part of what made them always feel so right together. As the tears fell down her loves face Tara couldn't help but want to just take Willow into her arms and forget all that had passed between them and all that was wrong. She couldn't stand to see Willow hurt, not ever. She wanted to take the pain away, but knew that she couldn't, not this time.

"I'm sorry, this isn't going anything like I had planned or at least thought it would," Tara finally said.

"Tara, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I messed it up with us and I know that I have no right to hope that you will be willing to give me another chance or anything. If you can't love me the way that is needed for a relationship, I can learn to accept it, but if I have to lose your friendship as well, I don't know if I can deal with that. I need you in my life."

"Willow, you are never going to lose me completely. When Oz came back, I was willing to step aside if he was what you wanted but I was still going to be your friend. I'm not going to just walk out of your life now. I know we have a long way to go to making this right…but I am NEVER going to be totally out of your life. I don't think I could deal with that – I need you in my life, too."

Willow looked into Tara's eyes. She could see the blonde was fighting with herself. She wasn't sure what the battle was about, but she knew that it was taking its toll on her. Willow also knew that she was the cause of this turmoil and as much as she hated it there was nothing she could do. Or was there? Willow's eyes fixated on the face of the blonde before her. Her eyes were still the most amazing blue that she had ever seen. They were more inviting than any picture of any exotic vacation spot advertising their blue waters. Tara's lips were as red as a rose and she knew from all their kisses that they were softer than any petal a rose could offer. Her skin was softer than the most exotically expensive silk in the world. Willow suddenly became hyper-aware that Tara's hand was still covering her heart. Willow could feel the heat emanating from her hand.

Slowly, Willow reached up cupping the blondes face with her hand. She felt Tara softly lean into the touch. Willow ran the pad of her thumb under one of Tara's eyes wiping away the tears that were falling. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the softness of her skin. Her thumb continued to trace the features of the blonde's face standing before her. She traced the outline of Tara's lips, the perfect cupids bow that they made and she couldn't resist them any longer. Slowly, Willow leaned forward, at first sensing hesitation from Tara, then full acceptance. Leaning in, their lips touched, gently at first and then growing more passionate as their love rushed throughout their bodies. Tara's hand, resting over Willow's heart, traced its way to her back as she engulfed the redheads petite body into her arms. Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and pulled her closer. Their kiss quickly became a kiss of need and desire. Willow opened her mouth having felt Tara's tongue on her lips seeking passage. Their tongues battled for dominance, one overtaking the other, massaging each other. Both girls exhaled low, throaty moans of pleasure. Both knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but also needing it so much. Needing the connection and to know that they were not alone. Forced to break due to the lack of oxygen in their bodies, both knew that this was a mistake. It was too soon. They weren't anywhere near ready to resume their relationship.

"I'm sorry," both girls said as they separated putting plenty of space between them so as not to be as drawn together again.

They stood there catching their breath and staring at one another for a long time. Both were still reeling from that kiss. It had been a long time since they had kissed one another with such passion. They may have only been apart for a month, but they had been having problems for a while. Neither was willing to admit it before, but they both knew.

"Do you want me to leave?" Willow asked finally breaking the silence between them looking sheepishly at Tara.

"No, Willow, please don't. I want us to talk, but I think we should probably refrain from…um…touching," replied Tara, a slight flushing in her face.

"Yeah, I think that would be, um, best. I know this is out of line, I have to tell you that you still take my breath away, and make the world around us melt away when you kiss me," Willow thought a little levity might help and it wasn't like she was making it up. Tara's kissing talent always amazed her, she was so shy except in their intimate life, there her inhibitions melted away.

Tara blushed and quickly looked at the ground. She still wasn't used to getting compliments, though Willow always made an effort to lavish her with them.

"Can I ask you something now?" Willow said after a long silence and they had both found spots to sit far enough apart so as not to have a repeat of the kiss...for now.

"Sure."

"You felt what I was feeling when we touched...well I also felt what I'm assuming was what you felt. The betrayal and the hurt. Was/is that how you felt/feel?"

"Y-y-yeah it w-w-was..." Tara regretfully answered. As she did Willow bowed her head. She was hoping that maybe there was a chance that it wasn't or that it was somehow skewed because of her guilt.

"Was it really that bad? The hurt I mean." Willow knew she didn't want to know the answer to this, but she had to ask it.

"Honestly?"

"Always, baby, please..."

"What you felt wasn't all of it, but it was most of it," Tara said as she looked to the ground, not sure why she had told her that, but she did want to always be honest.

"Tara, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help or make up for it - but I am truly sorry." Willow was starting to cry, the reality of everything was setting in.

"I know you're sorry now, Willow, and I know you love me...that is what I want to use to drive us toward the future. If you're willing..." Tara stopped as she waited for Willow to calm down a bit. Noticing that the blonde had stopped talking Willow looked up at her. Gazing deep into Tara's eyes, Willow could feel a calming sensation within herself.

"Tara, baby, if I'm willing what?"

Tara got up from her spot on the bed and walked towards Willow. Slowly and cautiously she made her way until she was directly in front of her. Willow looked up at her, not sure what to expect. Tara took one of Willow's hands into her own. She just stood there holding it for a minute - trying to get up the courage to say what she had building inside.

"If you're willing to try again, I would like to see if maybe we can build a future - together as a couple. I don't expect it to be easy, nor am I assuming that you are willing or want to...but I know its what I want."

Willow couldn't believe her ears, after everything that had happened and all the hurt and betrayal, Tara was willing to work at a relationship with her. Willow stood up to meet Tara eye-to-eye, her hand still in Tara's.

"Baby I love you - you are now and always will be my everything. Of course I'm willing to try, and I don't think it will be easy, but...WOW." Willow didn't know what to make of this - overwhelming excitement and the fear of failure were bombarding her emotions. She squeezed Tara's hand, she wanted to take her into her arms and show her how much she loved her, but knew that now was not the time for it.

"Really?" Tara had to ask - she wasn't sure Willow was going to be willing to work on this or want her back. She knew that Willow still loved her, but the cost of giving up magic had always been too great for Willow to give up.

"Tara, I don't expect it to be easy - but there isn't anything that I won't do for you. Yes, I know I was selfish before, but you left me - I don't wanna risk losing you again. And I want to keep going to my Witchcraft Anonymous class and maybe you can help me with it too, if you are willing."

"I love you, Will. I think we need to take this slow though. Maybe start with dating?"

"Dating is nice – and you're right, slow is going to be best. So Ms. Maclay, will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me Friday night?" Willow smiled.

"Well, gee its kinda short notice – let me check my calendar," giggled Tara as she pretended to page through her assignment notebook. "Looks like I am free. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I haven't fully decided yet, but I promise it will be fun."

"How am I going to know how to dress if I don't know what we are doing?"

"Dress up a bit but be comfy – that's all I can tell you." Willow grinned as the wheels in her head started to turn. She had to come up with something extra fun for their new first date.

"Great that I can do." Tara was starting to glow. Things had been a bit rough this morning but they were turning out better than she had anticipated.

"Um, Tara?"

"Yeah, Willow?"

"You didn't really possibly have plans did you? I don't want you to cancel anything or blow something off for me." Willow was suddenly getting nervous about things.

"No honey – all I was planning on doing was sitting here thinking about you and maybe studying. I would much rather be with you and studying isn't something I enjoy anyway – that was always YOUR thing." Tara flashed one of her patented smirks at Willow. She thought it was so cute that Willow was getting nervous…probably because she was too. "And Will, I'd love to her more about your WA class and what I can help with sometime."

Willow glanced at the clock and realized they had fifteen minutes to finish up if they were going to make it to their first class of the day. Tara noticed Willow glancing at the clock and smiled to herself.

"Wow, time flies huh?" said Willow.

"Always when I'm with you…" was all Tara could say. Willow took Tara's hand into her own again. She looked at the blonde and smiled.

"I love you so much Tara, I know we can make this work."

"I love you too, Willow. As long as we're both willing to try, this will work. We'd better get going – class starts soon," Tara said as she pulled Willow into a hug.

Both girls headed to class feeling that the morning had helped more than either thought it would. Willow was hopeful for the future and that she could show Tara she had learned her lesson. Tara felt hopeful that Willow was now understanding her side or trying to and wanted a future together.

**********  
TBC...  
**********


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_**********_**  
**_Part 4_  
_**********_  
**

Willow arrived at Tara's dorm room a little early and she was nervous. They had never truly gone out on a date before, nor had she ever been out on an official date. Living on the Hellmouth didn't always allow for the luxury of taking it slow. She paced back and forth trying to figure out the right greeting. "_Do I hug her, kiss her, shake her hand…this is so confusing,"_thought Willow. She checked her reflection in a nearby window to make sure she looked ok. She looked at the flowers she had brought for Tara, two white roses. They were Tara's favorite flower, and two to signify the second chance she was being given. Willow checked her watch quickly to make sure that she wasn't late. Noting that she was right on time, she walked up to Tara's door and knocked.

Tara answered the door smiling as she saw the red head who was obviously very nervous. She took in the sight of Willow in black knee length skirt and a hunter green blouse. The blouse matched her eyes. Tara shivered at the breath taking vision before her. Tara noticed that Willow was blushing and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, this was a key hint that Willow was nervous. Tara herself was nervous, but seeing Willow there seemed to take away all her fears, she knew that this was the start to their future.

"Hi," said Tara.

"Well hello there, beautiful," responded Willow as she extended the roses to Tara. Willow noted how sexy Tara was looking in her khaki Capri pants and royal blue v-necked shirt, that brought out her eyes. Willow recalled all those times of being lost in those pools of blue.

"Wow, Will, you didn't have to bring me flowers. White roses, my favorite," Tara said as she blushed at Willow's comment about her being beautiful.

"Did you or did you not agree to go on a date with me?" asked Willow who received a nod of confirmation from the blonde. "Ok then – the proper thing to do is to bring the lady flowers on your first date. Since this is our first official date ever, I therefore felt it was my job to bring you flowers."

"Well I have to say, Ms. Rosenberg, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well, when it comes to you, Tara, there is nobody more special," Willow said entering the room. Tara closed the door behind Willow and sniffed the roses.

"I'm going to put these in some water. I'll be right back," said Tara as she went into the bathroom to get a vase for the flowers.

"Ok," said Willow. Tara brought them out and set them on the windowsill, then turned and smiled at the redhead who was watching her every move intently.

"So, when do I get to find out what it is you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you as much as we have a date – they normally consist of dinner and then something fun. That is about all I have to say on the matter."

"Come on Willow, please give me a clue? I hate secrets being kept from me – you know this," whined the blonde hoping that she would hit the right nerve and Willow would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Tara, baby, no amount of whining is going to make me tell you what we are going to be doing," giggled the red head at her lover's attempts.

Tara looked at Willow giving her best pouty face. She knew she wasn't going to find out what they were doing, but it never hurt to try. Willow walked over and hugged the blonde tight savoring the closeness they felt.

"Come on, let's get this date started and then you don't have to wait any longer," Willow said as she broke the hug and grabbed Tara's hand.

"You really aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope, but if we stay here you'll never find out…" smiled the redhead.

"Alright, let's get going, the suspense is killing me."

With that they headed out the door, hand in hand. Willow had planned the evening very carefully. She wanted to have the blonde to herself, but due to the events of the other day she knew that would probably not be in their best interests at this time.

Heading down the street they were mostly silent – both still unsure exactly how to act with the other. They had such an intense romance before things got messed up. They hoped to get back there, someday. They wanted to take it slow to make sure that there were no regrets and no secrets.

Willow steered them towards the Paddy's Irish Pub. It was a new restaurant in Sunnydale, offering a step up from The Bronze or some of the other places and authentic Irish food and decor. This one added some class and allowed an option for those romantic dinners. Neither girl had been there before – which was Willow's plan – new start, new places.

"Wow, Paddy's Irish Pub, I've heard some pretty good stuff about this place. Isn't it kinda pricey though, Will?" asked Tara surprised at the new restaurant.

"Well, I wouldn't know if it is or not since I haven't been here yet, but even so – nothing is too good for you. Plus, a new start requires some new places and I figured what better way to start things for us. You don't mind do you?"

"Sweetie, I'm with you so I could never mind." With that they headed inside, the place was dimly lit. The walls were covered in authentic Irish decor, rich dark woods, warm browns, Celtic knots and Claddagh symbols. It was a romantic setting like they had never seen. They were seated in a corner that was very private. From their seat they were able to see most of the place, but were obscured from most peoples view.

"Wow, this is really nice," commented Tara as she gazed over at Willow whose features were being illuminated by the candle in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, I can see why it's such a popular place – I hope the food is as good as the ambiance."

After several minutes of looking over the menu and placing their order with Jayden, their flirtatious waiter, the girls were left alone. They spent a lot of time just gazing at one another over the table. Tara was mesmerized by the sparkles in Willows eyes as the candle flickered. Willow was in awe of the beautiful woman sitting before her. Slowly she reached out and entwined her fingers with Tara's. She knew that it may be a bit forward, but she needed to feel the touch of the blonde.

"Have I mentioned recently how beautiful you are?" Willow said breaking the silence.

"I don't believe so, thanks," Tara answered shyly. "I don't think my beauty compares to yours tonight. You look great Will. I should have told you sooner, but well better late than never, right? I guess I'm a bit more nervous than I thought I was."

Willow softly squeezed Tara's hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and she needn't be nervous. Willow had started to relax as they walked together, amazed at how just simply walking with Tara, holding her hand made her feel at ease. There was nothing in the world that she could think of that either compared to or would come close to comparing to, her time with Tara. They chit chatted about their day in class and what had been going on for the past week. Neither brought up the hurt or the loneliness that they have been feeling. They both vowed to themselves to make this a positive time and not to dwell on the past. They would address things as they came to it, no need to rush or bring things down. Willow reminded herself that this was the girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and that meant that there was all the time in the world to deal with and get past the nasty stuff.

Jayden came back with their food – he was trying hard to remember who had ordered what. Both girls could tell he was new. After he left they both giggled at how flustered he was and how it got worse once he noticed them holding hands. Jayden had started to flirt with Willow, which sent a shot of jealousy through Tara. Tara tried not to let this show, but Willow knew her well enough to tell and she squeezed Tara's hand as if to say – I know and you don't have to worry.

Tara fed Willow a bite of her Guinness Irish Stew, and Willow fed Tara a bite of her Irish Monte Cristo. Both girls were enjoying the company, they talked and laughed all through dinner, sharing a rich piece of triple chocolate mousse cake for dessert. As dinner was ending, Willow glanced at her watch.

"Wow, are we done here?" she asked noticing that if they didn't get moving soon they were never going to make it to their next destination.

"I think so. Where are we headed next?" asked the blonde hoping that Willow would give her a clue as to what they were going to be doing.

"Again, nice try but I am **NOT**going to tell you where we are headed. You almost got me there, Ms. Maclay. Very sneaky," grinned Willow loving the attempt that the blonde had made to find things out. She loved Tara's persistence.

"Can't blame a girl for trying now can you," smirked Tara.

They headed out of Paddy's Irish Pub, hand in hand, walking down the street. Tara was trying to figure out where they were going. The Bronze was down this way, so were the movies, it had been ages since they had been to either together. She smiled at Willow who had a grin on her face that made Tara wonder what she was thinking.

"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" asked Tara.

"Hadn't noticed – being with you, it could be raining and it'd still be perfect." Willow smiled as she gazed over at Tara. She noted to herself that she was getting really good at the one-liners – who would have thought that Willow would be the butch leader, ever.

"Charmer," Tara said as a blush overtook her and she quickly bowed her head, she was still not used to the compliments.

Willow stopped walking and moved her free hand to Tara's chin and raised it up so that they were eye to eye.

"Tara, I mean every word of it. You are the one and only person, place, or thing that I am interested in and taking note of tonight. I could try to notice things, but they would distract from you and I won't do that again, nor do I want to. I wish you could see what is going on in my heart, just being near to you." As Willow said this she pulled the hand that was entwined with Tara's to her lips and softly placed a kiss on Tara's knuckles and the back of her hand.

Tara shot Willow one of her patented lopsided smiles, knowing the red head turned to mush when she saw it. Willow's heart skipped a beat as she smiled back at the blonde. They started back on their trek, Tara still without a clue as to where they were headed.

They were walking down the street Willow's parents lived on. Tara wasn't sure why they were headed this way, but since she was with Willow she didn't care. Willow gazed over at Tara, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Willow took her free hand and dug in her pocket, then began to grin like a little kid.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said smiling and handing Tara the penny she had just fished out of her pocket.

"Cute," Tara said laughingly. "I was just trying to figure out why we are walking down your parents street and what else you have planned for the night. Care to enlighten me yet?"

"Well, since my parents are gone, I thought we might abuse the use of their home theater, but that is all that I'm going to tell you."

"I see, and is there something wrong with a regular theater? Not that I am complaining…just curious."

"No, no there isn't anything wrong with a regular theater, well except that the movie I wanted to see with you isn't playing there anymore and it's always way too crowded and I was kinda enjoying my time alone with you. I asked my parents the other day if they would mind and they said no, just as long as I don't break anything and I clean up my mess when I'm done. Cleaning up is easy…not breaking anything is well going to be the bigger challenge." Willow said as a grin overtook her face. Willow recalled the last time she tried to watch a movie there…her and Xander had been playing with things, trying to tweak them when she accidentally turned something that wasn't supposed to turn and well that was a $200 mistake she wasn't going to forget – ever.

"Well, I'm still curious about what you have planned and what the movies are, but you have satisfied some of my curiosity so I guess I'll just wait to be surprised from here," smiled Tara knowing full well that she was not going to get any more information out of Willow. She was still truly shocked she had gotten as much out of her as she had.

They arrived and Shelia and Ira Rosenberg's house just before dark. Willow let them in with the key her parents had hidden on the front porch. Tara had only been here once and it was such a quick stop that she never truly got to look around, so she started to check the place out – she saw it was decorated in a country style – lots of soft blues, beige, eggshell whites and mauve colors. She saw that there weren't a lot of pictures on the walls. The ones that were up there were mostly reprints of famous pictures. As she followed Willow into the den she saw a family portrait that had to have been taken when Willow was about thirteen. Tara attempted to hide a giggle caught Willow's attention.

"Hey, there will be no giggling or laughing at the pictures of me," she commented to Tara taking the blondes hand and pulling her past the pictures and down the hall.

"Aww, sweetie, I wasn't…um…giggling at you – well okay I was, but it's just because you look so damn cute with the pigtails and the freckles," Tara said as she started to giggle more as the mental image of the picture flooded back to her.

"Uh huh – Ms. Maclay didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't polite to laugh at your date?" Willow smirked.

"Um, no I can't say as I have ever heard that one – is it new?" Tara asked playfully.

"No, it is not new…sheesh, I suppose you think I'm making up the dating rules as I go huh?" Willow was trying not to laugh, but it was getting harder and harder not to.

"Something like that. I'll play along – for now, but I'm going to be seeing that picture again as we leave and I'm not going to promise that I won't be able to contain the giggles should they arise."

"We'll see about that," Willow said as they entered the den. It was a pretty techy modern design. They had the professional window blinds to block out all light, the drop down screen with the projection unit coming out of the ceiling. Tara noticed the remote on the leather sofa – it was totally digital and appeared to be touch screen based. She was surprised that Willow's parents had something so elaborate, they were rarely home and she could not picture them sitting down to watch a movie.

"So, do I get to know what movie we are going to be watching in such an elaborate setting?"

"Well, to steal from Anya, no, you were mean to me so you must suffer and wait," Willow said using her best mock Anya tone.

"Wow, if I said I was sorry and I promised to hold your hand or let you put your arm around me during the movie, would that help?" Tara again tried to bribe her way into getting some information.

"Nope, but I would still like to reserve those options," smirked Willow.

"Fine, make me wait – I don't care," sighed Tara in defeat.

"Aww, baby, I swear you are going to love the movie."

"I trust you Will…just not good at the whole waiting and surprise thing."

"Well let me get this stuff going and get the snacks – because what is a movie without popcorn, caffeine, and sugar?"

"Mmmm, you said the special words," said Tara catching herself from using the 'M' word. She knew that it wasn't the same thing, but why bring that word up into their date – which was going better than she ever imagined.

"Which ones?"

"Caffeine and sugar of course," Tara laughed and was shortly joined by Willow.

Willow finished setting up the movie and then went to the kitchen and got the munchies, though she didn't know where they were going to put it. She was still full from dinner. Willow grabbed the remote and sat down next to Tara. After closing the blinds and bringing the screen down, Willow hit the button to turn the lights down…feeling the romance of the darkness she leaned softly into Tara. Tara exhaled slowly enjoying the feeling of having the red head near.

The movie started and the credits rolled. Instantly, Tara knew what movie was being played. She was amazed that Willow had chosen this film, she knew that Willow wasn't a fan of it. Sad films weren't her forte. As the film opened – there was Robin Williams lying in a boat surrounded by water, the voice-over started in - "When I was young I met this beautiful girl by a lake…" Tara turned to Willow, looking deep into her eyes.

"Willow," she started in a soft tone like one she would use in a theater. "You don't like these kinds of movies, we don't have to watch this…"

"I like this movie and I know that you love Robin Williams…I have seen this movie a couple times this past week or and I get it now…it's not about the loss – it's about the journey and finding your other half, the person that completes you."

Tara just starred at Willow, listening to her talk, amazed by what she was hearing.

"You told me once that one of your favorite movies was '_What Dreams May Come' _I figured that was a fitting movie for us to start with. I hope you don't mind," Willow was now getting nervous about her selection of movies.

"Sweetie, I love it," was all Tara could say. Slowly she reached for Willow's hand and pulled her arm around her shoulders and sunk in to the hold. _Perfection_was all she could think.

They cuddled throughout the movie. Tara laid her head onto Willow's shoulder. Willow rested her head on Tara's. The movie brought tears from both girls, but each had the other there to comfort them and hold them though it.

After the movie, Willow and Tara sat in the dark neither wanting to move, lavishing in the comfort. Neither noticed how long they sat there in the dark, nor did they care. Slowly Willow moved to get the remote. She heard a small whimper from the blonde from the removal of contact. Tara knew that it was too soon, but that didn't make the feelings go away or the rightness that she was feeling any less. Willow felt it too – she knew that Tara was caving in to her feelings, but Willow also knew that one of them had to remain strong. Strong for their future.

After turning on the lights Willow gazed over at Tara. She softly smiled and reached her hand up, cupping the blondes face.

"You are so beautiful," was all Willow could say. She traced the blondes face with her thumb then pulled her hand away.

Tara just stared deep into Willow's eyes drinking in the depths of green. She was so in love with her, she had tried to forget how much, hoping to ease some of the pain, but she was never able to.

"You okay?" questioned Willow noticing the quietness of the blonde.

"Yeah," smiled Tara. "Just enjoying the most amazing night – with my amazing date."

"I like hearing that. I was afraid that you weren't going to enjoy tonight. I think that I drove Buffy and Dawn nuts asking them if they thought this was a good idea and if the dinner was right or the movie was the right choice," laughed Willow as she glanced at her watch.

"I love you, Willow – you know that right?" Tara said out of the blue.

"Tara, yeah I know that – I love you, too. Is there something on your mind? Do you want to talk?" Willow was growing concerned. She wasn't sure, but she could tell something was on Tara's mind.

"It's nothing, it's just that it's been a month and a half since everything happened and I feel like we've been apart for a six…"

"I know, trust me, I know. I'm sorry Tara," Willow exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.

"Sweetie, no. Please don't cry. All I meant is that I've missed you so much and I'm so glad we're both trying to make this work," Tara said as she wiped the tears off of Willow's face. "I don't want to go slow any more than you do, but if we rush into it I'm scared that we're going to end up falling back into our old habits. I know that I made mistakes, we made mistakes…it wasn't just the magic." This was the first time Tara had said aloud whole-heartedly that there were other problems than the magic. Willow just sat there listening, absorbing every word that Tara had to say.

"Tara, I know that you are trying to make me feel better, but I know that I destroyed what we once had by abusing the magic. I know we had problems – every couple has problems. I'm just so happy you're willing to give **US**another chance."

"I'm glad you're willing to give us another chance too Willow." Tara said as she pulled Willow into a huge hug. They stayed together for a long time, neither wanting to break the embrace or the closeness they felt.

"I had better get you home. It's starting to get late."

Willow and Tara cleaned up the room and put everything back in its place. They headed out the door, hand in hand, both lost in their own worlds of thought. As they arrived at Tara's door Willow glanced over at Tara only to be greeted by Tara's eyes glancing over to find her.

"Well," said Tara as she turned to face Willow.

"Yeah, um…" Neither was sure what exactly to say or do, both wanting more, but needing to hold back.

"Thank you for an amazing night. I've never been out on an official date before – a girl could get used to this," laughed Tara.

"I had an amazing time, too. The whole date thing was new for me, too – but I can't think of anyone better I'd like to experience it with."

They stood there for a long time just holding hands and looking deep into one another's eyes. Lost in each other, when someone walked by, the change in the air brought them back.

"Well, I'm going to get going…but would you like to, um, go out with me again? Maybe for coffee or on another date?"

"I'd love to do both, if that's an option," smiled Tara.

"Cool," Willow said with a sigh of relief. Willow pulled Tara into a hug and soft gentle kiss, their lips melting together, but neither pushing for more. "I love you. I'll call you tomorrow if you don't mind."

"I love you, too and please call me." Tara said not ready to break the release just yet, but relenting finally. "Will, call me when you get home too – I'll worry if I don't know that you're safe."

"I will. Good night," Willow said as Tara entered her room. Willow bound out of the dorm and headed towards Casa De Summers' to relive the night in her mind.

As Tara closed the door she leaned against it and smiled. This had been the best night she had had in a long time.

Buffy and Dawn sat on the couch, the TV was on but neither knew what was on – they were too busy waiting for Willow to return so they could find out how her date went. They both knew that Tara was the best thing for her, nobody could ever be righter for her.

Willow skipped into the house, she had a smile on her face that lit up the entire town. As she bound through the door she immediately felt the stare of Buffy and Dawn, Willow knew she was going to have to tell them about the date or at least give up some details.

"So," was all she heard from Dawn and Buffy.

"Smile means it was good…I'm going to head upstairs, night," Willow said trying to get out of details, but she knew that it wasn't going to work. She had lived there long enough and had been around those two long enough, to know she was going to probably have to go through it detail by detail.

"Yeah, nice try Rosenberg, make one move for the steps and I'll show you the true meaning of Slayer speed," Buffy laughed as she started to get up off the couch.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent here…I suppose I could stay down here and we could talk for a bit. No harm done, but first I have to call and let Tara know I am home safe," Willow laughed as she made her way into the living room to join the two girls. Buffy made a spot on the couch in between her and Dawn for Willow to sit. Dawn handed the redhead the phone and she called and told Tara she was home safe and wished her sweet dreams.

After closing the door behind her, Tara leaned against it. _Oh my god, wow,_she thought. She had just come from the best night of her life. She was never more aware of how much she loved Willow, than at this very moment.

Tara pulled herself away from the door and walked towards her bed. She stopped and placed her watch, wallet and everything else on the table by the window and then crawled on the bed pulling a pillow into her arms. She held the pillow tightly to her and began to relive the night in her mind. She was able to smell the flowers Willow gave her, the restaurant, the night air, the popcorn that Willow almost burned at her parents house. Tara let out a deep sigh as a large smile grew across her face.

Tara stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity until she was pulled out of her blissful state by the ringing of her phone. She moved to pick up the receiver, wondering who could be calling her at this time of the night.

"H-hello?" she said.

"Hey there, beautiful," Willow said.

"Willow, um, hi…" said Tara shocked by the call, only because she could hear a very giddy Dawn in the background.

"Hi, I wanted to let you know that I made it home okay, and well to be honest I really just wanted and needed to hear your voice," Willow said sheepishly.

"Aww, sweetie I'm glad. I was wondering if you were okay, and its sweet that you wanted to hear my voice. I have to say the idea of hearing your voice isn't a bad idea or thought to me." Tara smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," said Tara over the round of 'awwws' coming from she assumed Buffy and Dawn. She was grateful not to have to face the two of them and felt a bit sorry that Willow was going to have to.

"Thank you for a great night, Tara. I had a lot of fun."

"You have nothing to thank me for Willow. I'm the one that should be thanking you…you brought me flowers, took me to a lovely restaurant, and then I got to watch one of my all time favorite movies and cuddle with you. So, I'm the one that is saying thank you."

"You are more than welcome, Tara. I had the time of my life tonight and I know that it was because of the amazing company I had," Willow said.

"Thanks," Tara said as she began to blush. Willow knew she had made Tara blush – the tone of her voice always changed when she was blushing.

"I should get going. I just wanted to call and say thank you and let you know I was home."

"Thanks for calling Willow and thank you for a perfect evening. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," said Tara.

"I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow and we can discuss when we are going to get together again. I vote for soon – but we'll talk. Sweet dreams my love."

"Sweet dreams to you too, baby. Good night," Tara said as she hung up the phone. A smile had found its way onto her face and she knew it wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. Tara's heart was racing at the thought of another date with Willow.

As Willow hung up the phone her heart skipped a beat. She was so excited and happy that she was about to burst. Willow was starting to believe the one thing she wanted most in the world was within her reach – Tara, by her side again.

"So, details – how'd it go? Were you nervous? How's Tara?" said the teen as she bounced up and down excitedly on the couch.

"Buffy, you let her have sugar and caffeine didn't you?" accused Willow.

"Maybe, why, can you tell?" asked Buffy not noticing how hyper the teen was.

"Yeah, remember me plus caffeine equals spaz, I know the signs," laughed Willow.

"Did you ever think that she just might be excited for you and Tara?" asked Buffy hoping to clear herself of the guilt for not watching Dawn's intake for the night.

"Yeah, not so much Buffy, but a valid attempt," smirked Willow as Dawn was still bouncing next to her.

"Come on the longer you two go back and forth on this – the longer I have to wait…and I'm not going to continue to be nice about having to wait," Dawn said mock glaring at the other two.

"Okay, please tell me you were channeling Anya there – please don't let her be rubbing off on you that much…" said Buffy.

"If I say I was channeling Anya can we please get back to Willow's date?"

"Yes," Buffy and Willow said in unison.

"Ok, fine – I was channeling Anya, I just wanted to get your attention. Better?"

"Yes," smiled Buffy. "Ok Willow, your turn – cough up some details."

"Ok, we had a great date. I went to her dorm room, gave her some flowers, went to dinner, watched a movie, walked her home and came home. I think that about covers it."

"Not even close missy. Expand on the details – I'm single and **NOT**dating so I'm going to have to live vicariously through you."

"Um, Buffy, you do remember that I date women, well a woman right? Cuz if you are going to live through me that can be construed as you…um…changing teams. Not that we don't want you on our side – it's just that well…" Willow's babble was halted by the Slayer's hand covering her mouth.

"Willow, details, not babble and I'm not changing teams. I just like the whole romance thing." Buffy loved it when Willow was nervous and babbled.

"Ok, sorry. On my way over to Tara's dorm I stopped and bought her two white roses – white roses being her favorite and two to signify our second chance. I paced around outside her room for a while, I was early and well didn't know how to act. I thought it might be a bit out of line if I just pulled her into my arms and placed a big kiss on her lips…"

"Though I'm guessing she totally wouldn't have minded that," interrupted Dawn who was all over the whole smoochie scene.

"Well, no Dawnie she may not have minded, but we agreed to take this slow. So I knocked on the door and she answered – she was breathtakingly beautiful, as always. It was a bit awkward at first, but then we relaxed and she put the flowers in water and we left for dinner at Paddy's Irish Pub," Willow continued.

"How was it? What's it like there?" questioned Buffy.

"It's a nice place. They seated us in a spot where we could see a lot of the restaurant but they couldn't see us. Very romantic setting, which was perfect. The food was great. Tara got a little jealous when the waiter started to flirt with me – but he stopped the moment he saw us holding hands," Willow said with a giggle. "Then after dinner we went to my parents house and watched a movie…cuddled and then I walked her home. I asked her if she would consider going out with me again – she said yes. I gave her a hug and yes Dawnie, a little kiss and here I am."

"Willow, that sounds like a great first date. I wish I could find someone who would be that caring and sweet," Buffy said as a smile grew across her face.

"Yeah, that was perfect, Willow. Wonder if that kind of romance comes with age or if I might find someone like that."

"Dawn – you find **ANYONE **like that and I'm locking you in your room until you're thirty. Got it?" said Buffy.

"I'm going to have to go with Buffy on this one Dawn – you are **WAY **too young to be thinking about dating and romance," Willow added.

"Hello, I'm sixteen. It's a perfect age," Dawn said now getting annoyed at their double-teaming her.

"Dawn, you are not helping your case here and if you ever want to leave the house again. I think you should stop now. Remember, sister is the Slayer and she is strong and can destroy anyone who comes near you."

"Point taken, Willow, shutting up now."

With that all three started to laugh. It was the first time they had laughed together in a long time. Everyone was starting to feel the tension releasing.

************  
**TBC...**  
************


	5. Chapter 5

**FineyMcFine:**No apologies needed – just glad to have the review. I won't give it away, but things aren't all hugs and puppies! I promise that there are plenty of sweet moments mixed in though! I'm hoping you still like that I decided to finish the story once the twists start coming in.

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72 RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

_*******  
Part 5  
*******_

Willow laid there replaying the night and the phone call in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"_Willow, you swore that magic was a thing of the past – now here you are using it as if it were no big deal? What is going on? Don't you care that you are going to lose Tara again for this?" said the very annoyed Slayer as she paced near the redhead in the cemetery._

_"Buffy, you don't understand," started Willow. "Its not that way – I'm in total control of this." Just then three vampires popped up from behind a crypt. "Ignite," said Willow as she waved her hand and the three vampires burst into flames._

_"Willow, you can't control it – remember that was why Tara left?" Pleaded Buffy hoping the destination in her voice would spark some common sense in her friend._

_"Buffy, really its ok. I know that I need to use it only for practical things and not for myself. I understand that, so I don't see that there is a problem anymore," Willow said as she tried to reason with the Slayer._

_"Why do you need to use it at all? Yeah you just killed three vamps, but I could have done that myself. Willow, there is no viable reason for you to be using it again."_

_"Its not anything I can explain – I just know that I can control it instead of it controlling me – why can't you just be happy and accept it?"_

_"Because Will, you're my best friend and it almost destroyed our friendship and everything before. We both know that using magic light or dark when you've had a problem with dark magic in the past opens you up to being more vulnerable and using dark magic is a very short trip to the dark side. I also honestly like the non-witchy Willow better than witchy Willow," Buffy said rather bluntly, maybe a little bit harsher than she had planned for it to be – but then again at this point, harsh may not be all that bad._

_"You don't get it Buffy – there never was a non-witchy Willow…I've always had the witch inside me. And I have no intentions of converting to the 'dark side,'" Willow stated as she saw more vampires moving in to strike on them. "You see that group of vampires coming to attack – well instead of you having to fight and risk getting hurt or worse, I can take care of them with one wave of my hand. This is a bonus not a curse." With that she waved her hand and half of the group of vampires turned to dust. Another sweep of her hand and the other half were gone too. Buffy stopped and just stared blankly at her friend – or the person who now inhabited her best friends body._

_After several minutes of starring at one another and saying nothing, Buffy felt her spidery senses kick in and it was in overdrive. She could also tell that using the magic was starting to take its toll on Willow and she knew it wasn't going to be long before her friend was totally exhausted._

_"Willow, you have to get out of here – you can't do this. My spidery senses tells me that there is a large group of vamps headed this way and none of them are looking to make new friends. You know as well as I do that the magic is zapping your energy just as quickly as you are doing the spells. Now get out of here and get to someplace safe. I can't take these guys on and protect you at the same time. I know you think you're helping – but you aren't…now LEAVE!" shouted Buffy as she raced towards the pack of vampires rounding the corner._

_Willow was crushed by what her best friend was saying – she stood there watching Buffy charge towards the pack. Willow raised her hand and with all the energy she had within herself she said "Ignite" and the group of vamps surrounding the Slayer burst into flames – only this time something was wrong. Willow stared in shock…not only were the vamps gone – but so was Buffy. Replaying it in her head – she recalled hearing a scream just milliseconds after the flames hit the vamps._

"Oh my god…Buffy…NO!" Willow screamed as she woke into a cold sweat – sitting up straight in bed.

Buffy and Dawn had heard Willow scream and raced into her room. They found Willow sitting up in bed covered in sweat, breathing heavily, visibly shaken, and weeping uncontrollably. Buffy tried to make her way towards the bed but as she did Willow started to cry harder. Dawn was able to get a bit closer, but as she did she could see something was truly wrong. Through the tears she could see the look in Willow's eyes – one of pure fear.

Dawn looked at Buffy and her eyes reflected the fear she saw in Willows eyes. Willow was the second strongest person she knew and if she was scared they ALL needed to be.

"Will," Buffy said softly – hoping to get a response from her friend, but all she got were more tears. "Willow," Buffy said as she made her way over to the bed. When she sat down, Willow pulled away from her and began to cower on the opposite edge of the bed. Buffy and Dawn realizing at that moment how small and frail she had become. Buffy reached out and put her arms around Willow, she felt Willow start to fight and pull away from her touch, but then she relaxed a bit – her tears subsiding a bit.

"Buffy," said Dawn as she stood there not exactly sure what to do.

"Dawn, why don't you go get her some water and Kleenex," responded Buffy unsure of what to tell the teen. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it had to be serious to have it affect Willow this way. Buffy sat there holding her friend close hoping to give her some comfort or let her at least know she wasn't alone.

Dawn returned with the water and Kleenex to find Buffy and Willow in the same state they were when she had left. She placed the water on the nightstand next to Willow, and then held the Kleenex in front of Willow who cautiously reached for one. Willow wiped her eyes, the tears starting to slow, but the vivid memory and feeling of the dream was still very apparent within her, and fresh a wave of fear coursed though her causing her to start to shake almost uncontrollably. After several minutes the shaking eased up and was now a mild tremor.

"You okay, Will?" questioned Dawn feeling pretty useless right now.

"I-I-I don't know, Dawnie," was all she could manage to say, though it came out as a choked whisper.

Buffy pulled Willow more towards the middle of the bed allowing room for Dawn to sit on the other side of Willow. Dawn sat down and wrapped her arm around Willow and laid her head on her shoulder hoping to comfort her a bit. All Dawn could feel was Willow's body trembling and her heart pounding feverishly.

"We're here for you, Willow – always. You just tell us what you need and you've got it," Buffy finally managed to get out still bewildered as to what could possibly have upset Willow so much.

The three sat there in silence, nobody sure what to say or do. Willow finally stopped crying, but the trembling hadn't changed. She was terrified, and everyone in that room knew it.

After a couple of hours, Willow had stopped trembling and was sitting quietly. Buffy was keeping an eye on her, listening to her breathing. Dawn had fallen asleep on Willow's shoulder. Buffy chuckled at the teen drooling on her best friends shoulder as she eased the teen into laying on the bed.

Willow was still sitting in the same spot – she hadn't moved at all during the little process.

"Will," Buffy said softly. "You wanna talk about it? Is there anything I can do?" Buffy sat down on the bed again. She was facing Willow this time looking deep into her eyes. She could see the deep seated fear in them – more fear than she had ever seen before.

"It was bad Buffy…the dream," started Willow as the tears welled up and the fear and feelings rushed back through her body her voice shaking.

"Will, it was a dream though – everyone and everything is ok, your safe here with us."

"I know, but it felt so real. I could feel the air on my body, smell the air, hear the miscellaneous noises…it was all so vivid."

"I know Will, but it's ok…it's over now."

"I-I-I don't know that it is Buffy. I just don't know…" Willow said as the tears rolled down her face. How was she going to tell her best friend that she went back to using magic and then she killed her (or she thought she did)? What was Buffy's reaction going to be like? How does one deal with hearing that their best friends had a dream that was so real it scared the daylights out of them, and then hear that the same friend may have killed them? Was Buffy going to be able to forgive her or trust her? Was she going to make her leave the house? Willow had so many thoughts running through her head along with replaying the dream over and over again.

"What do you mean you don't know that it is? Can you explain a bit?"

"The reality of the dream and what was going on – it could happen…"

"You mean you had like a prophetic dream? Have you had them before?"

"Well I'm hoping it wasn't prophetic – but yeah kinda. I've only had a handful of them before, and all but one of them came true – exactly as I dreamed them."

"Um, Willow…why have you never said anything about this before? I mean this is big," Buffy said stunned at what the red head was saying.

"I guess because they were pretty trivial. I mean nothing like this one. And I didn't feel it would be important."

"Well you said all but one came true – so there is that chance that this one won't, Will. Do you want to tell me what happened or about the other ones?"

"I don't know where to start, Buffy."

"Start any place you like. When did these dreams start happening?"

"Remember Junior year when I did the spell to give Angel back his soul?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. "Well, since about then…I didn't think much of it at first…the first one was of you someplace, working in a diner, wearing a red and white checkered outfit." Willow started to giggle a bit at the mental image. Buffy on the other hand wasn't as amused. "You then fought some demons, and gave your place to some chick that I know I've seen before but I couldn't place where. That was the dream that didn't come true."

"Um, Will, I hate to tell you this, but yeah it did." Buffy was stunned to put it mildly.

"Wha-what do you mean it came true? Buffy you never worked in a diner." Willow was totally confused and a bit more terrified than before she started the conversation.

"Remember after you gave Angel back his soul and I ran away…well I was in LA, working at this diner and my uniform was red and white. You had it all down – right to the part of me giving my place to Chanterelle was what we knew her as…back in the Billy Ford days of high school," Buffy said as Willow's eyes widened. She was in total shock.

"You were a waitress? Wow Buffy, that is like the last thing I ever thought you'd do," Willow finally said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, well it paid the bills. When did you have the dream?"

"Like two weeks before you left."

"Will, these dreams, how far in advance are these usually?"

"About a month or two…why?"

"Well now that you know what is up, we don't have to let it happen," said Buffy hoping to ease her friend's fears.

"You think it's possible?" questioned Willow as her mind went to work on what Buffy had said.

"Sure Will. Why not? I mean – if it's possible for us to stop whatever it is – we have the time to do it now."

"Um, Buffy, I think I should probably tell you about the dream before you get all confident and stuff. I think once you hear that you may have a slight change of heart," started Willow looking down at the bed unable to make any form of eye contact. Buffy just nodded and sat there while Willow described in detail her dream – every painful moment and feeling. She wasn't sure if she should be telling Buffy this or not, but she knew that in the long run it would be for the best. After she finished Willow glanced up at Buffy barely meeting her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"Wow, Will, that was pretty intense," Buffy said finally able to speak after hearing and starting to process every painful detail.

"Yeah, it was so realistic Buffy…I felt it as if it were really happening," Willow said as a tear rolled down her face, and she started to tremble again. This caused Dawn to unconsciously turn over and wrap her arm around Willow in comfort. Both Buffy and Willow smiled at this action.

"Hey, no more tears, it was a dream and one we aren't going to let come true," said Buffy as she wiped the tear off Willow's face, and then pulled the redhead into a hug.

"You say that like it's no big deal. Buffy, how are we going to stop it…I mean I've tried to stop the dreams before – didn't work. I tried to stop Adam – and you almost got killed. I tried to stop Glory and you died."

"What do you mean you tried to stop Adam and Glory? You had dreams about them too?" Buffy was now baffled and growing concerned.

"Yeah, the one about Adam was pretty vague…it's where I got the idea of the joining spell that we used to defeat him."

"So you got something good out of the dream…and the Glory thing, you saved Tara, you helped us defeat her and you brought me back. Willow, that was huge."

"Yeah, but you still died and in this dream – I'm the one that makes you disappear. I'm not certain, but that can't be good, Buffy."

"We'll figure out what it means and go from there, Willow. I promise I'm not going anywhere," Buffy said as she took Willow's hand into her own. "We'll get the Scoobies on it and figure it out."

"Thanks Buffy. You better get to bed, it's getting late and I think I'm okay now."

"You sure, Will, because I'll stay if you need me to," Buffy didn't really want to leave. She knew that this was bothering Willow more than she was letting on. "Or I can always leave Dawn here for you," they both giggled as the teen was still holding onto Willow.

"I'll be fine, Buffy – really. I just need to run through things and sort some stuff out. If I have any problems, I know where to find you…you're the one across the hall groping the pillow." Willow giggled.

"Hey," Buffy protested her friend's teasing.

"Close the door more often and I won't have so much material to use against you," laughed Willow as Buffy hit her with a pillow and then pulled her into a hug.

Buffy extracted Willow from Dawn's hold and put her in her own room before coming back to confirm Willow was ok. Buffy thought, "There was something to be said about Slayer strength."

"I love you, Willow and if you need anything I'll be across the hall…SLEEPING."

"I love you too, Buffy and thanks, again sorry for scaring you guys."

With that Buffy left and Willow lay back down in her bed. Her mind was still replaying the dream and trying to figure out what it meant and what she was going to do to make sure that it didn't come true. She knew that no matter what, she couldn't go back to using magic, that was one sure way to stop it, but what else was she going to do.

Willow's body finally gave way to exhaustion and she drifted off to sleep, this time with no dreams.

Dawn woke up in her bed. She couldn't figure out how she got there or whether she had just dreamt that Willow had a nightmare. She slid out from under the covers and found she was still wearing her slippers so she knew that it wasn't a dream. Dawn figured that Buffy had carried her back to her room at some point. She felt bad for falling asleep, when Willow probably needed her most, and she was going to make it up to Willow no matter what it took.

Dawn padded her way down the hall and peeked in at Willow. The red head was sound asleep, not moving and she looked almost peaceful. Dawn closed the door and as she was about to head back to her room, Buffy came out of her room.

"Morning," she said in a very groggy voice.

"Morning. How's she doing?" asked Dawn.

"Well I'm not sure now, but we talked and I think she was feeling better. She had a freaky dream, that's all."

"Buffy, I'm not dumb. I've been around long enough to know that there is more going on – you are going to have to tell me sooner or later, so lets just skip it and you tell me sooner," Dawn said with a bit of teenage rebellion in her voice mixed with sheer care and concern for the red head.

"Ok, you're right Dawn…I'm going to need your help with this too. Why don't we go downstairs and I can burn some coffee and we can talk."

"Why don't I make the coffee and you talk – that way Willow doesn't have to be awakened by the fire department again," smirked Dawn.

"Ha, ha! Very funny. You aren't allowed to spend any more time with Xander. He's becoming a bad influence on you."

"How do you figure?"

"Um, bad tasteless jokes at my expense is usually the first and foremost dead give away," laughed the Slayer as they entered the kitchen and she took a seat at the island and Dawn went to making coffee.

They drank their coffee and talked. Buffy told Dawn about the dreams and about the dream that Willow had last night. They discussed what they needed to do and how they were going to keep Willow away from the magic. Dawn wanted to bring Tara into it, but Buffy didn't feel it was the right time or place for it. She explained that if Willow wanted to tell Tara that was her decision.

Willow made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She heard the girls talking and figured she'd join them.

"Morning, Will," Dawn said in her patented 'way-too-chipper' morning voice.

"Morning, Dawnie, Buffy," Willow managed to get out.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Willow?" questioned Buffy.

"Yeah, just a bit groggy this morning is all."

"I see – well Dawn and I finished off the coffee. Sorry, but we can go get some from the Espresso Pump if you want."

"Nah, I was thinking of calling Tara to see if she wanted to go grab some with me."

"Cool, I get the shower first," said Dawn as she raced up the stairs to the bathroom. Neither Buffy nor Willow were going to fight her on it.

Willow picked up the phone and dialed Tara's number.

"Hello," said Tara.

"Hey there, sunshine." Willow smiled.

"Hi," Tara said as a smile crept across her face.

"I was wondering if you had any plans or if you might be available for a little coffee date with me?"

"Well, hmm…okay," said Tara.

"Awesome – how about I meet you at the Espresso Pump in like an hour?"

"Perfect… I'll be there, waiting."

With that they both hung up and headed to get ready. Willow was all smiles now that she was going to meet Tara. Tara was all smiles because she was headed to meet Willow.

Buffy wondered if she should use Dawn's suggestion and encourage Willow to tell Tara and ask for her thoughts and help.

************  
**TBC...**  
************


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_*******  
_****_Part 6  
_****_*******_**

Tara arrived at the Espresso Pump before Willow. She managed to find a table that was somewhat out of the way of the general traffic. She noted that the place was pretty busy; at least it seemed that way to her. Willow walked in and Tara waved to her. Willow caught sight of her girl and waved back. Tara noted that Willow was wearing her favorite red pants and stripped sweater. Willow noticed that Tara was wearing a rose colored tee that highlighted her lips. Once she got to the table both girls were full of grins. Willow gave Tara a very tight, full body hug.

The waitress knew them well since they used to be frequent visitors. She came up smiled and asked if they wanted their usual. They both nodded and she left to get their drinks.

"You look great," said Tara.

"Thanks, so do you. I love that color on you…" started Willow before she stopped herself.

"You do huh? Why is that?" said Tara taunting Willow more than anything. She knew damn well why, but she wanted to see if Willow was going to be bold enough to say it or not.

"You really want to know?" questioned Willow as Tara nodded her head, yes. "Well, because it accentuates your luscious and sensual lips," Willow finished in a husky and sensual whispering voice. _"Two can play at that game Ms. Maclay," _thought Willow.

"Um, er…" was all Tara said before she started to blush several shades of red.

Willow started to laugh at the blonde. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help herself, Tara looked so cute when she blushed.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you blush," she finally said with a smirk.

"You did too…and it's not fair that you can make me blush with barely trying." Tara pouted.

"It's just because I know you so well. You could do the same to me if you really wanted to," retorted Willow trying to stifle a giggle.

"Maybe I'm just not as mean as you are," Tara said playfully.

"That has to be it," laughed Willow as Tara joined in. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really – had a couple bad dreams that woke me up, but after a while they passed and I was able to get some dreamless sleep. How about you?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had a nightmare and then dead dreamless sleep."

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tara in a very concerned tone.

"Well I don't know…I'm kinda nervous about it." Willow tried to avoid making eye contact with Tara afraid she'd see how disturbed she really was.

"Why are you nervous Will, this is me…you can tell me anything," reassured Tara.

"I know, but well, I guess I do need to tell you. I want you to know what our relationship means to me and that I am going to be honest with you about everything…but can we wait until after we leave here?"

"Sure, and Will, I know that our relationship means a lot to you. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be here today," Tara said hoping to make Willow feel a bit more at ease about things and to let her know she didn't need to worry about trying so hard.

The girls drank their coffee, stared longingly into one another's eyes, and talked about various things. Tara told Willow about what she had planned for her and Dawn. After they finished their coffee they headed out of the Espresso Pump, their hands entwined together.

They walked around Sunnydale trying to find the best place to talk. It was a beautiful day out and they wanted to be alone. After making a quick stop at Tara's room, to grab a blanket, they headed to a field on the outskirts of campus. It was a field they both knew well. They had spent a lot of time out here studying Wicca, star gazing, and of course and making out. They both squeezed the others hand when they reached their destination. Finding a spot atop the small hill overlooking town and the campus, they laid the blanket down and then Tara half laid down, while Willow sat cross legged next to her.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how beautiful it was here," said Willow as she looked down at Tara.

"Yeah, I've been here a lot lately – but I have to say it is definitely much nicer with you here," Tara said as she put her hand on Willow's leg. Willow began to smile as she felt the warmth of Tara's hand through her pants.

"I love you so much, Tara. I need you to know that and remember that…" started Willow with a hint of guilt in her voice. "What I'm about to tell you isn't going to make a lot of sense at first and then you may not be happy with me, but know that I love you, ok?"

"O-O-Ok," said Tara not liking the tone and phrasing Willow was using. "I love you too, Willow. I'm here to listen and if I'm not happy, we'll work through it…together."

"Thank you," Willow smiled trying to compose her thoughts on how to explain this all.

Tara reached over and took Willow's hand in her own and pulled the back of it to her lips and placed a soft kiss of reassurance on it. She felt Willow start to relax. Willow sat there for a bit and then she laid down on her side facing Tara, but never letting go or breaking contact with the hand that Tara had taken into her own.

"Well, last night I had a dream that scared the daylights out of me. It was a dream that was so real I would have sworn it was happening, but I woke up screaming and I'm pretty sure I scared Buffy and Dawnie too, they came running into my room," she started. As Willow explained about the prophetic dreams she had had in the past and the dream that she had last night, she felt Tara's hand tense a bit. She wasn't sure what to make of it – she could see Tara listening intently to her – absorbing every word that she was saying.

"Oh my god, Willow, I'm so sorry you had to be there alone but I'm glad that Buffy and Dawn were in the house with you though," said Tara pulling Willow's hand closer to her.

"Tara, I'm scared. I don't want to go back to using magic and I certainly don't want to risk losing you. I would and could never forgive myself."

Tara silenced Willow by putting her hand over Willow's mouth. Tara had forgotten how soft Willow's lips were. She gently ran her fingers over her lips, not even realizing that she was doing it.

"Shhh, Willow. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere and you haven't done anything wrong. You had a dream, a very creepy bad dream, but it was just that – a dream. We do need to talk more though because my dream relates to that, too," finished Tara as her fingers continued to dance across Willow's lips. Willow softly placed kisses on Tara's fingers. Both girls became hyperaware of their growing desire for the other. Tara pulled her hand off Willow's lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean your dream relates to mine?" Willow was now completely confused and what Tara had been doing was driving her crazy and making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Well, remember I said I had a couple of bad dreams last night. Well one of them was eerily similar to yours. I dreamt that I was walking home and I started to see these flashes of fire. I remember being drawn to them…I walked closer and saw things bursting into flames and then I saw Buffy – then a large fireball and she was gone. Everything went silent…there were no noises, no wind, nothing. I remember looking around trying to find out what was going on and everything was frozen in time," Tara said as Willow sat there astounded at what she was hearing. "I walked closer to where Buffy had been and it was like there was some kind of void. I couldn't feel the ground, the air, nothing in that area. Then, I woke up."

"Wow," was all Willow could say at first. "Baby, I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."

"See, that is what I don't get. I didn't feel alone in the dream, nor when I woke up. I felt like I was being watched and protected."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know by who…all I know is it was a very calming feeling. The next dream I had wasn't as pleasant a feeling though. I dreamt that you had gone back to the magic and we're hell bent on destroying any and everything that meant anything to you. Especially Buffy, Dawn, Xander and me." Tara finished dreading that she was being too open in telling Willow all this. "I'm not telling you this to be mean or to make you feel bad, I just want to be honest and upfront."

"Baby, I swear to you that I will never try to destroy you or anyone I love," said Willow as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Tara's forehead. Tara noticed where Willow was aiming and quickly lifted her head up at the last second so their lips met. The kiss was very gentle, neither woman pushing for more, but simply savoring the contact, the need for closeness.

Breaking the kiss, Tara smiled at Willow. "Vixen," Willow said surprised.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. You're lips have been driving me nuts since you got to the Espresso Pump," Tara confessed with a coy lopsided smirk. "And they do have a way of helping me be...um...well...l-l-less stressed."

"Oh really, well Ms. Maclay, you should have said something sooner and I would have been more than happy to help remedy that," giggled Willow.

Tara ran her hand along the side of Willow's face and down her neck as she made her way forward under Willow's chin. She leaned forward to capture Willow's lips again. Willow leaned into the touch and then into the kiss. A moan of pleasure softly escaped through her lips. The kiss was slow and tender. Tara gently sucked on Willow's lower lip as she felt Willow's breath catch. Willow brought her free hand up to the back or Tara's neck and pulled her in closer. Tara sensing the desire in her lover adjusted and pushed Willow onto her back – never breaking the kiss. Tara was now leaning over Willow. She pulled back ever so slightly to where there lips were barely touching and began to tease Willow's lips with her own. Willow let out a whimper needing more contact. Tara continued to tease Willow's lips and then leaned into the kiss, deepening it almost instantly. Both girls let out a moan of enjoyment, neither wanting to stop, neither feeling the need to go any farther than this right now.

They laid there kissing for what felt like hours, breaking away before they managed to get too carried away.

"Wow," said Tara.

"I um, well, yeah wow about covers it," babbled Willow. She was still in shock that Tara had been so forward on what was technically their second date.

"I hope you don't mind, but I needed to feel that – to know that the dream wasn't anywhere close to reality."

Willow smiled. "Hey, anytime I can help in that sense, you just let me know and I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"I'll remember that and hold you to me, I mean it," said Tara blushed as she placed a soft kiss on Willow's lips.

They lay there holding one another for a while before they noticed the suns position and they realized they had been there for a long time and both had missed their classes for the day. Neither was all that heartbroken about it.

They decided they should head back. Willow had promised to help Dawn, Xander and Buffy with researching her dream and Tara had promised to hang out with Anya while they were doing their "Scooby Bonding" thing. At the time she agreed, Tara didn't know that they were doing research, but now she had figured that was what they were doing. She wanted to help and knew the best way was to keep Anya from bothering them.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked into the Magic Box holding hands. Everyone turned and stared at them with small grins on their faces. Neither girl knew when their hands had become entwined together – just that it felt so natural and right. Once they became aware of the ten pairs of eyes on them, they both became very nervous and immediately let go of the others hand.

"See you broke them – I told you staring was bad," Anya said as she reached over and hit Xander upside the head.

"Ow, Ahn honey, there is no need to hit and I wasn't the only one staring so if you're going to hit me for it you are going to have to hit several others for it too," Xander exclaimed trying to get himself out of trouble or at least avoid getting hit again.

"Don't even think about it," said Buffy and Dawn together as Anya turned her attentions to them. Spike just sat in the corner grinning. He loved the whole Scooby banter.

"Um, h-hi guys," said Tara finally. She was hoping that it would ease some of the tensions in the room, but it didn't.

"Hey Tara," said Buffy as she gave Tara a reassuring smile.

"Hey," said Dawn as she made her way over to Tara and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you. We're still going this weekend, right?"

"Of course Dawnie, I wouldn't miss our day out for anything." She said as she glanced over to Willow who was still very quiet and seemingly more nervous. Dawn sensed Tara's worries and pulled Willow into a hug to bring her out of the trance she appeared to be in. Willow snapped out of it, returned the hug and gave Dawn a soft smile.

"You ok Will," said Buffy growing concerned as to her best friends quietness.

"Me, um yeah – all good with the okay-ness here. Yep, me and ok are like this," said Willow as she crossed her fingers and held them up. Everyone smirked at the Willow-babble they had all grown to know and love.

"Sweetie, you sure you're ok?" Tara asked as she pulled Willow aside and everyone went about doing something else. Even Anya, who normally didn't get the whole concept of privacy, got that they needed a little space at the moment. In reality Anya tended to respond more humanly to things regarding Tara than she did with anyone else. Nobody was sure why that was – but they were all exceptionally grateful that she did. One theory that has been put out there by Giles was that Anya responded best to Tara because of her kindness, patience, and compassion.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about the whole dream thing and well I've had such a great day with you…" she trailed off.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. I promise. And we'll have many more days like today – I promise that too," said Tara trying to calm Willow's nerves, but knowing that she was also trying to reassure herself that it was going to be alright.

"Not to belittle today or take away from it at all – but when you say more days like today, does that include more of the whole smoochies part too?" asked the smiling redhead who saw Tara begin to blush.

"If you play your cards right – I think that can be arranged," Tara playfully said.

"Yay, I can definitely play those cards right," Willow said as she wiggled her eyebrows causing Tara to blush even more.

"Vixen," Tara whispered under her breath.

"Only with you," giggled Willow playfully. Tara quickly turned to the Scooby's to get herself out of the trouble that her and Willow were about to get into.

"So, Anya, you…um…ready to go?" Tara quickly asked glancing over at the ex-vengeance demon.

"Yeah, I think we can get out of here and let them do their whole bonding thing."

"Cool," said Tara as she took Willow's hand and turned to her. "Sweetie, if you need anything, let me know…remember we'll get to the bottom of this together." As she said that she squeezed Willow's hand and Willow returned the squeeze.

"Thank you," Willow said before Anya was standing there with them.

"Ok, so are we going or are you two going to just stay here making goo-goo eyes at one another?"

Both girls started to blush and giggle nervously. "Lets go Anya," said Tara as she and Anya made their way out the door.

* * *

Anya and Tara were walking towards Tara's dorm room. They had been talking about sales at the Magic Box and how proud Giles was going to be when he saw the profits.

"So, are you and Willow orgasm buddies again or not?" Anya blurted out.

"What? No…Anya why would you think that?" stammered Tara who was floored by Anya's question.

"Well, you were holding hands and making those eyes at one another again – the ones you used to make when you were orgasm buddies. I figured I'd just ask it since I know it's what everyone was thinking."

"Anya, we're taking it slow, trying to make sure we don't make the same mistakes we made before," said Tara.

"Mistakes? The only mistake made was Willow being addicted to the magic – how is that both your faults?"

"That was just one of the problems…there were others," said Tara hoping that it would be enough to pacify Anya.

"Like what? Come on Tara you can't leave me with just that – don't friends tell one another everything? I mean aren't we friends? I'm a good listener – well I am when people tell me stuff."

"Yes, we're friends Anya…and I suppose it would be nice to have someone to talk to, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Tara sternly said. She knew it probably wasn't a great idea to be telling Anya this stuff – but she did need someone to talk to and she knew of all the Scooby's, Anya was the one she was closest to.

"See, I can be useful – I won't tell," Anya said as she crossed her heart with her finger and then held up three fingers like she'd seen the girl scouts do before.

"Anya, I have never said you weren't useful, and I'm pretty certain you can't use the girl scouts pledge thing and have it be believable unless you've been IN the girl scouts," quipped Tara.

"Fine – but I've done them enough favors for years. This one time I cursed this boy scout for this girl…" started Anya.

"Is this going to involve something gross because if it is I don't want to hear it," interrupted Tara.

"Fine, then if I can't tell my story you are going to have to tell yours. What other problems did you and Willow have?" asked Anya as they reached her dorm room and went inside. Tara sat down on her bed and Anya plopped herself down on the desk chair.

"Ok, I suppose I have to talk to someone about this. And you swear you won't tell anyone – not even Xander?" started Tara as she saw Anya nod yes. "Well other than the magic, there was the attitude she took with me at the bronze when Dawn was missing. I can't excuse that. I mean if we are a couple shouldn't we both be allowed to have a point of view and be allowed to voice it? She isn't willing to hear my thoughts on a lot of things and she makes the decisions for us. I don't get to give my input on it."

"But don't you agree with her decisions? Can't you say something about them?"

"Well yeah, some of the time she makes the right decision, but there are those times that she doesn't. I know it's partially my fault because I don't say anything about it…but…I guess I wish she would look at things from the point of view that we're a couple."

"Sounds to me like that is more your problem than hers or a couples problem…you need to speak up and tell her how you feel. I'm good at that – I can help you with it." Anya confidently stated.

"Yeah Anya, you are good at that stuff," Tara said as a smile crept across her face as she thought of all the times that Anya just said what was on her mind without regard to what anyone else may think.

"So, that sounds like trivial stuff that shouldn't keep you guys apart. I've seen stuff that should keep people apart and that isn't anything that you can't work through. I mean you guys are good together, I know I don't let on – but I like seeing you two happy. Well, you happy at least and she makes you happy."

"T-thanks Anya," said Tara stunned by the ex-vengeance demons remarks.

"You know I don't lie – it isn't worth it. Tara you are the only one that has ever, well, had the patience to put up with me," smiled Anya.

"Thank you Anya, you wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Oh movie – yeah that would be fun – but remember you are with me and not Willow so no trying to get fresh missy," giggled Anya.

"I think I can handle that," laughed Tara as they headed off to the theater.

* * *

When Tara and Anya, left everyone turned to Willow, who was watching them walk out the door. She felt the burn of their eyes on her back.

"So…um…research mode?" Willow asked trying to get everyone to turn their attentions elsewhere or at least away from her.

"You alright, Will?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, fine – let's…um…get to researching and find out what we can…though there is…um…more now or a quirky fluke. I told Tara about the dream," Willow began as she walked to the table and joined the others.

"How did that go? And what do you mean there's more or whatever you mean by quirky fluke?" questioned Buffy as she slid over next to Willow for support.

"Well, it went well actually. Tara said that we aren't going to let it happen," said Willow as she tried to smile. "But then she told me she had two dreams of her own last night, and neither were good…one that was a slightly different view of mine and then one after it."

"She what? Was it really like yours," asked Xander.

"Eerily, yes. So Buffy, I'm guessing everyone is all filled in on the specifics of my dream, right?"

"Yep, I'm sorry you didn't get to tell them, but I figured if you didn't have to go through it again it would be for the best."

"Thanks Buff," said Willow sighing in relief that she didn't have to go through the dream again.

Everyone had gathered around the table and all eyes were now focused on Willow. She hated to be the center of attention but she knew that this was crucial and that she needed to get this taken care of. Willow explained to them about how Tara saw the whole vampire scene from the other side of the trees and how she saw Buffy disappear. She then told them about the calming feeling that Tara had – the void…and then she went into the next dream. Everyone's face went blank when she told them about her being all magicy and hell bent on destroying everyone. Nobody could say a word…nobody knew what to say.

"Wow," Xander said.

"I'm going to second that one," said Dawn and Buffy just nodded.

"So how about the books then," said Willow trying to get the attention off her.

Everyone moved and grabbed a book – nobody knew exactly what to say. They went through every book they could find – someone would find bits and pieces but nobody could find anything concrete. Buffy was getting frustrated and Xander wasn't a huge fan of reading. Dawn had started to go through some of the books when customers came in, so she decided that she would help them instead of the gang having to break from their research; they were better at it than her.

As the last customer left and the clock struck closing time, Dawn turned the sign and locked the door. Everyone was still going through the books. Dawn, wanting to help, started to put away the books that they hadn't found anything in – she figured it was the only thing she could do.

"Thanks," said Buffy as Dawn passed her. They exchanged smiles of reassurance easing the others nerves a bit.

"We aren't finding anything – why aren't we finding anything?" Xander asked.

"We'll find it Xander – we always do and I'm not really willing to quit now," said Buffy annoyed with Xander's attitude.

"I know, sorry I'm just frustrated," Xander said in a slightly defeated but sorry tone.

They sat there in silence again, everyone trying to find whatever they could that would help. Willow glanced at the clock. They'd been researching for several hours and she was hoping that Anya and Tara would be there soon. She knew that she would feel better knowing they were safe and not out where they could be attacked by the many things that go bump in the night in dear old Sunnydale. Spike left to go patrol and see if he could find out if there was anything going on in the demon world.

**********  
**TBC...**  
**********


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**********  
**_Part 7  
_************  


Tara and Anya came in through the front door; he sound of the bell startled everyone. Anya started to giggle when she saw everyone jump.

"H-H-Hey, how's the research going?" asked Tara hoping for good news.

"Well it's going, we aren't having a lot of luck though," said Willow. Tara and Anya made their way over to the table to join the group. Anya grabbed a seat on Xanders lap and gave him a small peck on the lips. Tara sat next to Willow and gave her a tender hug. Everyone could see the love that they felt for one another; it was stronger than before and very intense, the Scoobies knew that they were looking at couple that was meant to be together. Fate may have dealt the group some interesting twists – but when it gave them things to treasure – it went all out.

Everyone sat reading, taking notes, sharing information trying to make sense of it all. Dawn kept busy by keeping the drinks flowing, bringing munchies, and putting away the books that they weren't using. Tara was noticing all that Dawn was doing and how hard she was working to make things easier for them. She was so surprised at how the teen was taking it all in, learning and retaining the different bits of information.

"Dawnie, can I talk to you for a second?" Tara asked as she motioned over towards the register area.

"Yeah sure," answered Dawn afraid that she had done something wrong. Everyone was curious as to what Tara had to say to Dawn. They all casually watched them walk away from the group and tried their best to listen in to what their conversation was about. Buffy knew that her Slayer was definitely going to come in handy.

"D-did I do something wrong, Tara? Because if I did, I'm sorry – just tell me and I'll stop or fix it…" immediately asked Dawn.

"No, no sweetie, just the opposite," started Tara hoping to calm the nerves of the teen. "I wanted to thank you for all the help and everything you've been doing tonight. I know you want to be helping with the books and stuff, but what you're doing is so very important too," Tara said as a smile made its way across her face easing the teen's fears.

"I just want to help you guys figure this out. I want my family back together – soon," said Dawn.

"I know – and we're working on it. It means so much to me and I'm sure it does to Willow, too. All the help you've been tonight. I also personally want to say thank you to you for all the help you've been to Willow since I left. She told me what you did for her – how you looked in on her and made sure she was eating and for your help last night."

"Isn't that what families do for one another – they look after each other right?"

"Yeah it is Dawnie, and I'm glad we're family," Tara said as she pulled Dawn into a hug. Both Buffy and Willow felt their hearts fill with joy. Their family was slowly but surely coming together again. Tara shot Willow a quick wink and smile, knowing that she had heard every word that was said. Both girls rejoined the group.

Hours passed and they kept up the frenzied pace of looking. Part way through the night Buffy called Giles and filled him in on what was going on. Giles told them he would use his contacts at the Watcher's Council to see what he could find out. Everyone decided to spread out to get comfy. Buffy took a couple loads of books into the training room and lay down on the mats. Dawn fell asleep next to her. Xander and Anya stretched out at the table using a couple chairs to prop up their feet. Willow and Tara curled up together in the pile of pillows that were on the floor. Customers rarely used the comfy area, so whenever possible the Scoobies made themselves at home. Anya shot Tara a quick smile for how cute her and Willow looked sitting there together, Tara couldn't help but smile back.

After a couple more hours, the late hour and lack of sleep caught up with everyone. Tara and Willow drifted off to sleep and their bodies instinctively entwined together. Anya and Xander got comfy and fell asleep together in their chairs. Buffy joined Dawn in slumber in the training room.

The phone rang waking Buffy from her sleep as she raced to get it hoping not to wake anyone. Buffy talked to Giles and got the information that he had found. She thanked him and hung up the phone. Anya and Xander had woken up during Buffy's conversation. Xander noticed the blonde and redhead sleeping peacefully together. He couldn't help but smile. Anya and Buffy noticed what he was looking at and they both began to smile too.

Willow awoke to find her head lying on Tara's shoulder, her arm draped over Tara's waist. Tara had her arms wrapped around the redhead holding her close. Willow remembered how much she loved waking up like this…every day was better when she woke up in Tara's arms. Tara started to stir a bit and then she opened her eyes to be greeted by the beautiful pools of green, and a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Morning sunshine," said Willow.

"Morning beautiful," said Tara.

"Awwwwww," squealed Dawn as she walked out of the back room and saw Willow and Tara cuddled up together. Willow buried her head into Tara's shoulder. Tara buried her face in Willow's hair as they both began to blush. Everyone in the room started to laugh. Willow and Tara quickly untangled themselves and joined the group at the table.

"Geez Will, I didn't know you could still turn that many shades of red," laughed Xander. Willow shot him a playful glare, which only made him laugh harder. Tara loved the playfulness between the two of them, though she would have preferred it not to be at her expense.

"Well, that was Giles – he hasn't found much, but he did find a couple things," began Buffy. "Giles said that there is indeed a connection to the spell that Willow did back in high school to restore Angel's soul and the prophetic dreams she's had. It appears that because she was new to the whole magic scene when she did such an advanced spell, she opened herself up to some mystical stuff. I'm guessing that because Ms. Calendar was planning on doing the spell and she had been doing magic for a while, she didn't need to do any sort of protection spell prior to doing it. Giles said he isn't sure if the dreams have to come true or if we will have the ability to stop them, since we know what is going to happen, he's still checking on it. He is going to try to get in touch with the gypsies who created the curse to see what they can offer for information too. That's all he had, sorry it isn't more, but we at least have something to go on."

Everyone sat silently taking in the information that Buffy had given them. Nobody was completely sure what it meant or where they went from there.

Dawn noticed the time and made everyone aware of it. They all started to gather their things. Another day had begun. Dawn and Buffy left first, as Dawn needed to get ready for school.

Willow and Tara headed towards the door, when Tara placed her hand on Willow's arm and stopped her. She looked deep into Willow's eyes for a long moment. She could see the fear in her lover's eyes, dampening the luminous green that normally flowed within them.

"It's going to be alright, I promise," Tara said as she pulled Willow into a hug.

"I know it's just all kinda freaky. I mean the thought that this goes all the way back to high school is a bit overwhelming."

"I know, but we'll get through it…together. Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, just two and I'm done by noon," said Willow as they broke the hug.

"Me too. What do you say we meet for lunch and then maybe a movie or something? I know we should be working, but you need to get away from it for a bit…" Tara said as her voice trailed off noticing the glee in Willow's eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ms. Maclay?"

"That all depends, are you accepting?" joked Tara.

"Oh yeah – that is a very big yes. I wouldn't miss a date with you for anything," said Willow as a smile overtook her face.

"Great. Why don't you meet me at the south quad at noon and we'll go from there."

"It's a date," said Willow as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss onto Tara's lips.

"Definitely a date," said Tara. With that they both headed off to get ready for class and their date.

* * *

Both their classes dragged on, but by noon both girls were racing towards the south quad. Tara was there first. She sat down on one of the benches and began looking around for Willow. Willow came around the corner and saw Tara sitting on the bench. She noticed that the blonde was looking in all directions but directly behind her, Willow got an idea. She stayed behind Tara, out of her sight, until she got right up behind her. She covered Tara's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," Willow said attempting to disguise her voice (and failing miserably).

"Um, Kasey, is that you?" chuckled the blonde.

"Excuse me," said Willow letting go of Tara's eyes and walking around to join her on the bench. Willow looked up at Tara giving her the best pout face she had. "And who exactly is this Kasey person? Someone I should be jealous of?"

"No baby, just wanted to see what you'd do," laughed Tara as she pulled Willow into a large hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. That had to be the longest four hours…did it seem like ten to you?" asked Willow as she melted into the hug.

"Yeah, definitely!" said Tara as they broke apart.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch?"

"Well I did have this one idea, but I'm not sure you would be interested…" teased Tara.

"Oh really? Does it involve you, me, and nobody else?" giggled Willow.

"You know – it does. How did you know that?" laughed Tara. "So would that idea appeal to you at all?"

"Well lets see…" said Willow. "You know, I think it would definitely work for me."

The girls headed off campus, Tara leading the way. They stopped at the Espresso Pump and got lunch to go and headed off to their destination known only by Tara.

"So, where are we headed?" asked Willow.

"Well now that's for me to know and you to just have to wait and find out," laughed the blonde. She loved to keep Willow in suspense because the redhead didn't handle it well.

"Come on – how am I supposed to know if I'm dressed properly for this?"

"Willow, you are dressed fine and I'm not going to tell you – so give it up. I was kept in suspense on your first date, turnabout is fair play."

"Fine, be that way then…I'm just going to pout the whole way there, then you'll feel sorry and you'll wish you had just told me," said the redhead hoping to guilt it out of Tara.

"Not going to work, but I will give you points for trying," Tara said as she wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulder.

They continued their walk and finally things started to look familiar and Willow got the idea of where they were going. They were headed back to the field from yesterday. As they reached the spot, Tara pulled a blanket out of her bag.

"Ms. Maclay, you had this planned didn't you?" Willow asked in a mock shocked tone.

"Well I did invite you out, didn't I?" Tara said raising her eyebrows.

The girls sat and ate their food. They laid down and talked about their day, how nice it was that they were getting along and how great it felt to wake up in one another's arms. Willow cuddled up to Tara, as Tara wrapped her arm around the redhead.

"This feels perfect," Willow said with a sigh of contentment.

"I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be."

They laid there together for a couple hours, both basking in the warm sun and great company. Occasionally they spoke of things passing through their minds, but mostly they just enjoyed the company.

Eventually they knew they had to get going…research called. They packed up their things and headed for the Magic Box. Again they spent the evening and most of the night researching. The next morning they all went their separate ways, Willow and Tara agreeing again to meet after classes for lunch. There was a level of deja vu for the way things had happened. They were the same as the night before – but nobody complained. Well Anya did, but that was normal too.

* * *

Willow sat in class not paying much attention to the professor and his lecture. Her mind began to wander. She got lost in the memories of waking up in Tara's arms the past two mornings. Feeling her so close, smelling her Jasmine shampoo…it was like being in heaven.

Willow's mind continued to drift – she began thinking about her dream, Tara's dream…

"_Buffy, where are you?" said Willow. She ran to where she had last seen Buffy and the vampires. As she neared she felt something holding her back, she couldn't reach the spot where they had been. The ground, the air, it all appeared to be missing or non-existent. Then she heard a voice from the other side of the trees, the voice was calling Buffy…she knew this voice. It was Tara, she was there – she was calling for Buffy. Willow began to panic. She didn't want Tara to see her there. She didn't want her to know that she had done this. Willow began to run in the other direction when she was halted in her tracks. Someone or something had bound her to that spot. She could go no farther forward, nor could she go backwards._

"Hello Willow," came a voice out of the darkness. There was a hint of a British accent. Willow recognized the voice as one she knew, but she couldn't place how or why she knew the voice. "My you've grown so much since I last saw you – you aren't the scared, timid little girl anymore, and who is that beautiful blonde I've seen you with?" continued the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Willow becoming more terrified not for herself, but for Tara. She was willing to pay whatever price was to be paid – but she was not willing to allow Tara to pay for her mistakes.

"I'm sorry you don't remember me, I thought for sure you would. We had some good times together, until that fateful night," continued the voice.

"What times – who are you?" Willow's voice cracked showing her fear. Just then a figure appeared before her, she could tell that this was a male figure – but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Let me see – how should I help you to remember," the figure said as it paced back and forth.

"Why not stop with the games and just tell me who you are…wouldn't that just make things easier for us all?" said Willow now becoming angry and not enjoying the games.

"Ah, but if I told you it wouldn't be any fun now would it. The thrill of the hunt – the thrill of the chase, all makes the catch that much better." With that the figure disappeared and Willow was freed from whatever was holding her. She sat there for a while, catching her breath, playing the conversation in her mind.

Willow awoke with a jump. "Ah, Ms. Rosenberg, glad you decided to join us again. Hope we didn't wake you," the Professor said snidely.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Willow said as she packed her bag and ran out of class. She needed to find Tara to make sure she was alright.

* * *

Tara glanced at the clock for what she thought was the hundredth time. Time appeared to be going backwards. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this waiting. She wanted to be with Willow, to make sure Willow was okay.

Tara began to doodle in her notebook as her mind drifted. She sat there thinking about her conversation with Anya, her nights researching with the Scooby's and waking up holding Willow. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to wake up next to her, when things were going so right. Tara glanced down at her paper and found she had drawn a picture of Willow with little hearts around her. Tara smiled, even her subconscious knew how much she loved the little redhead.

Class ended and Tara packed her things up and headed for the door. Walking out of class she was greeted by a frantic Willow.

"Tara, are you alright?" said Willow gasping for air. She had run all the way across campus to find her.

"Yeah, honey I'm fine – what's wrong?" asked Tara very concerned. She pulled Willow out of the traffic of the students walking between classes. She could see the fear in Willow's eyes. She knew something had to be terribly wrong.

"We, we have to get out of here. I need to find the others," said Willow as her breathing began to calm a bit.

"Willow, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I fell asleep in class and had another dream, only this time it was worse. I can't explain it here, we have to get going."

"Ok sweetie," Tara said grabbing Willow's hand and heading off to gather the rest of the Scooby gang. They stopped at Xander's construction site to get him. Luckily it was clouding up outside and his boss was in the process of letting them leave early. They swung by Buffy's house and got her and left a note for Dawn to come to the Magic Box when she got home. As the gang walked into the Magic Box, Anya could tell this was serious. She saw the look in Tara's eyes…she knew the blonde well enough to read her face.

"We thank you all for your patronage," said Anya as she helped the last of the customers out the door and put the closed sign up.

"Thanks Anya," said Tara smiling at her, and squeezing her shoulder.

Everyone gathered around the table. Tara grabbed Willow's hand to offer her the silent support she was desperately in need of. Willow told them all about her dream from class. Everyone sat there with their mouths open – not knowing what to say.

"Um, Willow, do you think you could recognize the voice if you heard it again?" Buffy finally asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I could forget it," she said in a shaky voice. Tara slid closer and wrapped her arm around Willow, pulling her closer.

"Can you describe it?" asked Xander.

"Well it was definitely male, English, he knew about Tara so it has to be someone who has been around recently," said Willow.

"Well how many people do we know that are evil with English accents?" said Buffy.

"I don't know…it was familiar, but I can't place why," said Willow. "I mean Giles and Spike are the only two I know that have English accents and it wasn't either of them – I know that for certain."

"Ok, let's think…" said Buffy. Everyone sat there in silence, running through the years they'd spent together, the people they'd known.

The phone rang. Buffy answered it to find Giles on the other end. Buffy moved into the back room and filled Giles in on Willow's new dream and the stuff they had found overnight. When Buffy returned she had a glazed look on her face.

"Buffster, what's with the whole glazed, white look?" Xander asked.

"Buffy," said Willow in a very concerned tone. Buffy walked to her seat and sat down. She just stared into space for a few moments.

"Buffy, please you're scaring us," Tara said breaking the silence and bringing Buffy out of her dead stare.

"Sorry, that…um…was Giles. He hasn't found anything new, but I told him about your new dream and how you described the person that you saw and heard. He…um…told me who he believes it is – and you know, I think he's right."

"Ok, so who is it – The Master, The Mayor, Mr. Trick?" asked Xander naming some of the foes they had fought before.

"Um, nope…worse," said Buffy as all eyes were now fixated on her.

Willow took a deep breath and thought "_What could be worse than The Master or The Mayor or even Mr. Trick…they were all pretty evil."_

"Ethan…" Buffy said before getting up and walking into the back room again. Everyone sat there in silence – nobody was able to move, the shock was overwhelming.

* * *

Dawn came bounding home from school. She was in a great mood. Her family was coming together again. She walked in and saw the note on the counter to come immediately to the Magic Box. Dawn wasn't sure what to make of it – probably just Buffy over reacting, but she decided to head there anyway. Nothing worse than a pissed off Slayer.

Dawn put her stuff up in her room and made her way to the Magic Box. She got there and saw the 'Closed' sign. "_That's funny, Anya closed the store in the daytime – that can't be good,"_ Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn let herself in only to find everyone sitting there in dead silence and Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," said the teen. Her voice brought Tara and Anya out of their trance.

"Oh hey Dawnie, how are you doing?" asked Tara.

"So what's with the somber faces? What's wrong?"

"I-its n-nothing really," said Tara knowing her stutter was giving her away.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn was now concerned and thinking that something had happened to Buffy.

"She's in the back room…Willow had another dream and Giles figured out who is behind them," said Anya as Willow and Xander snapped out of their trances.

Buffy came out of the back room to see Dawn standing there looking very concerned. She walked over and gave her sister a quick hug. Everyone gathered around the table to figure out what they were going to do next.

"Buffy, what does Ethan want from me?" asked Willow.

"I thought Riley and the whole Initiative had him locked away somewhere in Nevada. Isn't that where he said they were taking him after he turned Giles into that demon?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, the Nevada desert. Riley said they would rehabilitate him, but we all know that Ethan is slime and he probably oozed out of wherever they held him. Either that or when they disbanded he was set free. When I catch him, I'm going to beat him bloody and then I'll ask him," said the Slayer.

"Are you allowed to hurt a human?" asked Tara.

"Well, I was told it isn't recommended, but in Ethan's case he isn't really human – he just somehow got categorized that way."

"Ah," said Tara as she turned towards Willow. "Baby, you ok?"

"Oh, um, yeah, just a little freaked out by everything, nothing to worry yourself about. I need to go for a walk, I'll be back in a bit," said Willow as she got up to leave.

"Will, honey, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out alone…not with this Ethan person around. I'll go with you," said Tara.

"No, I need to think and no offense, if you're with me – I'm not going to be able to think."

"I'll go with her Tara," said Xander getting up and heading towards his best friend. "Willow learned a long time ago how to walk with me and not know I'm there," he added trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Xander," Tara said with a small smile.

As Xander and Willow left, the rest of the gang prepared for another night of research, but at least tonight they felt they had a direction to go in.

"Tara, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Buffy sounding very serious.

"Yeah Buffy, what's up?"

"Tara, I'm worried about you – I know that you and Willow are trying to take things slow and I'm all for that, but I want you to move back into the house. We'll find a way – you can have my room, I'll sleep downstairs on the couch or with Dawn."

"Buffy, I appreciate the offer, but you don't have to give up your room. I would like to move back so that I can keep an eye on Willow, though. I only remember that one time when Ethan was around, but from everyone's reaction I know this can't be good." Tara said as she took the Slayer's hand and squeezed it gently.

"So, do you need help getting your stuff?" asked Buffy.

"Well, I'll go and pack some stuff and come over to the house – we'll see how the next few days go and decide what we do from there. Sound fair?"

"Sounds good," said Buffy feeling contented knowing that everyone that she was going to need to protect was under one roof. They rejoined Anya and Dawn and did a little research and then Tara and Buffyheaded to her dorm to get some stuff for her stay.

Willow and Xander walked around Sunnydale in silence. Xander knew this was a lot for the redhead to deal with. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to help her – nothing other than just being there and he was good at that. As the sun started to set, Xander walked Willow home and then headed back to the Magic Box to see if there was anything he could do there.

*******  
TBC…  
*******


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**######  
Part 8  
######**

****Tara and Buffy arrived at Tara's dorm to pack. Tara was full of conflicting emotions; she was scared, excited, confused about all that has been going on and to be going to stay at the house with Buffy, Dawn, and most importantly Willow. The walk from the store to the dorm had been a silent one, both girls reflecting on what had gone on and what they had learned.

"Tara," started Buffy.

"Hmmm," replied the blonde still partly in her own world.

"I know that you have to be having some mixed feelings about staying at the house since you and Will are trying to take it slow and not rush things."

"I am, but I also know that s-s-safety is important too," smiled Tara trying to reassure the slayer.

"I was serious that you can have whatever space you need. I'll bunk with Dawn or on the couch and you can have my room."

"Buffy, I'm not taking your room. I'll just take the couch - I've seen how Dawn sleeps," said Tara as they both laughed.

"But I don't want to wake you when I get back from patrol."

"Then come in quitely," smirked the blonde as she finished packing her bag and glanced around the room to see if there was anything else that she may need.

"Fine, be that way," smiled the slayer. "It is your loss of sleep."

Tara and Buffy headed back to the shop to pick up Dawn and Anya and head back to the house.

* * *

As Xander and Willow arrived back at the Summers' house after their walk, he could sense that there was still a great weight on his friend.

"Will, talk to me," started Xander as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about," replied the redhead.

"Tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I've known you pretty much our whole life - you're my best friend. Let me help."

"Xand, I don't know what to tell you, I haven't been able to make it make sense in my head," she said with a meek smile.

"So, just launch into Willow-babble and get it out and we'll make sense of it together," he said trying to offer her what he could to help.

With a shrug of her shoulders Willow started to speak. "I don't understand why it has to be me that Ethan wants, what does he want with me? Why now? I don't like the dreams, I'm getting better, I am better, or I was," she said as she started to cry and Xander moved to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. "I want Tara back; I don't want to do anything that is going to jeopardize it."

"I know Will," Xander offered to help calm the redhead down.

"Part of me wishes that Giles were here instead of hiding out in England, but then I don't know if I could handle his looks of disappointment in me and what has gone on. I'm not strong enough for that."

"Wait a minute, nobody and I mean NOBODY is disappointed in you Will," Xander said with force. "You are the strongest person any of us know and will probably ever know. Buffy has the physical strength, but the rest that holds us together is all you. You fought against the magic and got yourself clean, I didn't do it, Buffy didn't - you did and might I add you did it alone."

"Xander I didn't do that stuff alone. You guys were all there helping when I had the shakes and when I was getting sick..."

"But all we did was hold your hair back or sit there with you - you had to endure it all," he interrupted.

"Still, that doesn't constitute doing it alone in the technical sense. And I don't hold us together – Tara does that. She makes sure we are all loved, supported, and taken care of. She makes our family work."

"Does in my book, you endured the rough stuff, you fought to get through it, you didn't quit," he smiled. "So, keep talking."

"I'm also really nervous about Tara staying here. I want her safe, hell I want her back in our room. I'm scared that this is going to mess up what we've been working at."

"That isn't going to happen Will. She wants you guys back together just as badly as you do. She loves you and you can tell by the way you guys are together. I know it is going to be weird, but just think - she is closer if you want to have TV/movie dates, or have a dinner date, or just go and make goo-goo eyes at one another," he laughed.

"I hadn't thought of that...hmmm...Xander Harris you sir are a bloody genius."

"I am?"

"Yeah, easy access for dates with Tara," grinned the redhead. _"I'm gonna get my girl back, I'm gonna get my girl back!"_ Thought Willow as her other fears drifted to the background..

"I'm guessing by that grin on your face that you are feeling better?"

"Thank you," said the redhead as she hugged him.

"That is what I am here for," said Xander.

With Willow feeling better they decided to watch a little TV and wait for the others to arrive at the house.

* * *

Anya, Buffy, Dawn, and Tara left the Magic Box headed for the Summers' house. They stayed close together and alert, until Buffy's vampire sense kicked in. She sprinted to attack the two vampires that shot out from behind the nearby crypt, there was a small fight, but she was able to dust them quickly and get everyone back on their way.

As they arrived at the house they found Xander and Willow watching TV, everyone gathered in the living room with them. Anya sat on the couch next to Xander, Buffy in the overstuffed recliner, Dawn and Tara grabbed pillows and sat down in front of the couch. Tara leaned back against the couch near where Willow was sitting; as she did she thought she heard the redhead's breathe catch.

After an hour Xander and Anya decided that they needed to get home and get some rest. Xander had to work the next day and Anya was anxious to open the store again to see what profits she could make. Dawn started to yawn and made her way up to her room, Buffy decided she was a bit too restless and needed to go do some more patrolling. This left Willow and Tara alone in the living room together. Tara moved to sit on the couch with Willow.

"So, did um, you and Anya have fun tonight?" asked the redhead trying for a conversation so she didn't have to head up to bed.

"Yeah, we went to my dorm and talked for a bit and then went and saw a movie. How was researching?" smiled the blonde happy to have the redhead to herself.

"Not so successful, but hopefully now that we have a lead on Ethan we can start to find out what is going on."

Tara reached over and took Willow's hand in hers and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise."

Willow squeezed Tara's hand and smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch? I mean you can have our room and I'll stay down here. You don't need to be woken up by Buffy when she comes home after patrol."

"It's ok, really. The couch is comfortable and I would feel guilty putting anyone out of their room or bed."

"Tara, my room is and will always be OUR room." Willow said with confidence.

"Thanks Will, but for now I still feel that it would be best if I stayed down here."

"Ok, well...um...I...um...was wondering _wouldyougoonahomeTVdatewithm etommorrow_?"

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that a little slower please?" giggled the blonde

"Would you go on a home TV date with me tomorrow?"

"What is a home TV date?"

"It is when you and I have a date here on the couch watching TV and depending on when we do it lunch or dinner." Willow blushed. "It's just us, so I will make sure that Buffy and Dawn know."

"Well, I t-t-think that sounds like a lot of fun." Tara said as her heart swelled with love.

"Guess living together or in the same house will have some nice advantages." Said Willow as both girls laughed. "Do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Nope, I am all yours, or free at least all day. Do you have classes?"

"I don't have any classes either."

Tara tried to hide a yawn that suddenly overtook her, but Willow caught it and went and got Tara some sheets and blankets for her to sleep on.

"Do you think you'll need more covers?"

"I think I'm good Will," she said pulling the redhead into a quick hug. "Thank you!"

"Ok, well I'm going to go upstairs and let you rest then."

"Ok, good night sweetie," said Tara as she placed a soft kiss on Willow's forehead.

"Night Tara," replied Willow basking in the small kiss and closeness.

Willow headed upstairs and Tara made up the couch and got ready for bed. She could hear Willow moving around upstairs and it helped her not feel so alone.

_"It's nice to be home," thought the blonde as she settled herself in to sleep on the couch._

After a few hours Buffy tried to sneak into the house, though Tara being the light sleeper that she is woke up.

"How'd it go Buff?" said the sleepy witch.

"Wholly crap, Tara?" Jumped the Slayer while pulling out Mr. Pointy.

"Who else were you expecting?" laughed Tara.

"Well, I figured you'd be asleep."

"I was, but I'm a light sleeper so I woke up when you came in,"

"See, just another reason that I should be sleeping down here and not you."

"Really Buffy, its ok. I like that I will know that you are home safe. It goes with looking after family."

"Thanks, I have really missed you being here."

"I've missed it too."

With that Buffy went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. Tara got comfy again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Tara awoke early and went showered and got dressed for the day and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the house. She started by getting some coffee going as this was one house that was addicted to caffeine and most of the people in it couldn't function without it. She then gathered the ingredients for making her famous Funny Shaped Tara Pancakes. She knew that everyone loved this and she desperately missed cooking for her family.

As she started to make the pancakes she heard movement upstairs, she smiled to herself knowing that the scent of the pancakes would have that effect on everyone.

Willow padded into the kitchen rubbing her eyes like a little kid, "do I smell pancakes?"

"Morning Sweetie," smiled Tara. "You definitely smell pancakes." Tara's heart melted whenever she saw Willow rub her eyes like that, it was one of the most adorable sites she had ever seen.

"Morning," Willow said as she walked up behind Tara's and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Sleep well?"

"Well, no nightmares so that was good," said the redhead as she sat down on the stool at the island.

"That's good," said Tara as she put another stack of pancakes onto the warming plate.

Buffy and Dawn drifted in as Tara was finishing the last of the pancakes.

"Mmmmm, Tara pancakes," said Dawn as she sat next to Willow.

Tara grabbed some plates and doled them out to everyone and then grabbed everyone some juice.

"Tara, you are the best!" said Buffy as she grabbed a stack of pancakes.

"I love to cook for you guys," Tara said with a smile as she hugged the other three that were huddled around the island eating.

After they finished eating Dawn cleaned up and did the dishes. Buffy, Willow, and Tara went into the living room to discuss where to go next with the research and figuring out what Ethan's plan was.

The rest of the gang showed up and everyone moved to the dining room to continue researching. Buffy and Dawn went out and got lunch for everyone so that they could keep working. With everyone staying at the house Willow and Tara decided to postpone their TV date until a time when they could be alone. They worked into the wee hours of the night and finally everyone crashed. Xander and Anya stayed at the house as well in the basement room that had been put together for Spike, but he wasn't currently using.

* * *

"Dawn, time to get up if you want to go out and have our special day together," said the blonde who had been trying to wake the teen up for almost an hour.

"Mrng, I'm getting up," mumbled the teen.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Ok, I'm going to shower and get ready." With that Tara left the room and headed into the bathroom to get ready. Once Tara was done in the bathroom Dawn made her way in. Tara went downstairs and smelled coffee, she knew it had to be Buffy.

"Morning Tara," said the slayer as she poured the blonde a cup of coffee.

"Morning Buff," said Tara as she took the cup.

"So, what are you and Dawn going to be doing today?"

"We were thinking about going to the fair downtown and then maybe to coffee and a movie."

"Are you sure that it is a good idea for you guys to be out and about with everything that is going on?"

"Buffy, I think that we need to keep living our life. I'm scared as to what is out there and what Ethan's plan is, but I've missed Dawnie and we need to spend some time together away from here."

Just then Dawn came bouncing into the kitchen and her mood soured as she saw the intense look between Buffy and Tara.

"Um, what's going on here?" asked the teen.

"Nothing Dawnie. Buffy and I were just talking about what you and I were going to be doing today," said Tara hoping that the teen wouldn't press the subject.

"I'll pretend to believe that, I think it is more that she does want us to go out," snipped the teen.

"You aren't wrong," chimed in Buffy smugly.

"Buffy, we will be careful. It isn't like Tara and I have no clue what we are doing when we are out in public and how to take care of ourselves – you let us patrol with you."

"Yeah Dawn, I do let you patrol WITH me. I don't have an issue with that because I'm there with you, to help keep you safe."

"Buffy, Dawn and I will be fine. If I promise to call you several times throughout the day to let you know we're ok will you please just allow us to do this?" pleaded Tara, she needed this time with the teen, just them.

"I'm just worried about you two," said the slayer as Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Worried? Did something happen?" said the redhead.

"Morning Sweetheart, nothing happened, Buffy just isn't thrilled with the idea of Dawn and I going out as we had planned for today," said Tara as she gave Willow a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Dawn saw the two witches interaction and it took all the restraint she had to not squeal in excitement.

"I don't know that I like the idea of you guys out there either, but I know that you guys are capable of taking care of yourselves," said Willow as she received a glare from the Slayer.

"That is what we were saying," started Dawn. "Tara even promised to check in several times throughout the day, but Buffy doesn't seem to think that is acceptable either."

"It's not that I don't find it acceptable, I am just worried about something happening to you guys. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not that it's wrong, we just can't hide out here and let Ethan win," pleaded Dawn.

"Alright, you have a point," Buffy conceded.

"We'll check in every couple hours, I promise," said Tara.

"Okay," Buffy said and headed up to her room to get some rest leaving the others alone in the kitchen.

"Dawnie, can I talk to Tara for a minute before you guys head out?" asked Willow.

"Yeah, I'll um, be up in my room."

"Thanks," Willow said as the teen left the room and she turned towards Tara and held out her hand.

"What's going through that head of yours Will," said Tara as she took the redheads hand and allowed herself to be pulled close.

"I need you to promise me that you will be extra careful when you are out today."

"You know that we will and that if we suspect anything is wrong we will be back here or call you guys," said Tara as she lay her head on Willow's shoulder. "I would never risk Dawnies safety."

"Thank you, but let's not risk you either! I was wondering if you would like to try our TV date again tonight?"

"I would love that, and maybe if we don't have the TV to ourselves, maybe we can just find a place to talk?"

"I like that idea!"

"Ok, so, now you can tell Buffy that we have even more of a reason to get back safely."

Willow and Tara felt drawn together and exchanged a soft gentle kiss before Tara went to get Dawn and head out.

* * *

Tara and Dawn were wandering around the fair looking at the art, playing some of the games, and laughing, both thought it was long overdue.

"I've missed this," said Dawn.

"Me too, I promise that we're going to spend more time together. I think that we should check in with Buffy, otherwise I don't think they will let us out of the house again. Does she still have the chains on the wall in the basement?" laughed Tara.

Tara and Dawn called and checked in with Buffy and Willow and told her that they were headed to the Expresso Pump and then they were going to catch a movie so it would be a bit before they checked in again. After they got done with the movie they decided to head home instead of doing anything else, they also figured it would placate Buffy, and why push the Slayer any further than necessary at this point.

* * *

"Hey Will," said the Slayer.

"Hey Buff!"

"Are you really ok with Dawn and Tara being out today?"

"Yeah, I am. I trust them and know that they will be careful."

"It isn't that I don't trust them, I don't trust and know what the hell Ethan is up to and without knowing I can't know how to protect them. Enough about them, what is going on with you and Tara?"

"We're trying to get back to us. I asked her on a date tonight after her and Dawn are done with their day together."

"Really? So, what do you have planned?"

"Actually it was an idea I got from Xander. With her living here we can spend time together having mini dates. Tonight I asked her if she would have a TV date with me…she told me before they left that if we didn't do a TV date maybe we could just spend time together talking."

"Awww, that is really sweet Will which would you prefer? I can make sure that Dawn and I give you guys some alone time with the TV…or…maybe you can do both. You spend time doing the TV date and then adjourn to some place to talk."

"That would be awesome, thank you!"

"So, Xander came up with this idea huh?!"

"Yeah as he put it _'if she is closer if you want to have TV/movie dates, or have a dinner date, or just go and make goo-goo eyes at one another,'_ which to me sounded awesome and made him a genius."

"I have to agree, he definitely had a great thought on that."

"Now if we can just figure out what Ethan wants and keep her here so that we can get some time together with our mini dates."

"I will do what I can to help, you just need to let me know."

"Thanks Buffy," said the redhead with a wispy smile as she thought about spending time with her love.

* * *

Dawn and Tara arrived home and found Buffy and Willow in the kitchen cooking dinner for the four of them.

"Um, so, you guys are making dinner?" questioned the teen.

"Yep," smiled Willow as she made the salad.

"We thought that you guys might be hungry," said Buffy as she prepped the chicken breasts to put into the oven.

"Wow, well, is there anything that I can help with?" asked Tara.

"Nope, you two go and watch TV or something and we'll call you when dinner is ready," Willow said as she escorted Tara and Dawn out of the kitchen.

"So, plan, woo Tara is underway," whispered Buffy as she saw Willow beaming back at her.

They all ate and Dawn and Tara did the dishes and then Buffy pulled Dawn upstairs to give Willow and Tara space for their TV date.

"Hi," said Willow.

"Hey," said Tara as she let Willow guide her over to the couch for their date.

"Anything you want to watch?"

"As long as I'm here with you, I don't care."

Willow turned on the Disney's Lady and the Tramp and pulled Tara close to her to cuddle.

"How was your day with Dawnie? I know she was so excited for today."

"It was great, I didn't realize how much I missed spending time with her until today."

"She is a great kid isn't she."

"Yeah, she is."

"Are you guys going to go out again soon?"

"We didn't decide. I figured since we are living here together it will be easy for us to plan stuff." Smiled the blonde.

"True, but to be selfish, with you living here, I'm hoping that maybe you and I can have a few dates together doing stuff like this," Willow said with a hopeful tone. "I've missed you and us."

"I think that is an awesome idea. M-M-Maybe we can have a m-m-mini date either nightly or every o-o-other night? Unless you think that is too much," said the blonde hoping she wasn't being to forward.

"I think that nightly sounds perfect to me," said Willow as a huge grin spread across her face.

Tara adjusted so that her and Willow were even closer, she couldn't seem to feel close enough. Their eyes met and they were transfixed and drawn together slowly until they were about an inch apart. Tara's mouth went dry with the closeness and Willow licked her lips and closed the distance. Their kiss started soft, lips pressed together, then the fire inside them grew and Tara put her hand on the back of Willow's neck and pulled her tighter into the kiss. Their lips started to move together, Willow sucked in Tara's bottom lip, and heard a loud moan from the blonde. Tara's tongue ran along Willow's lips seeking entrance, which was eagerly granted. Their tongues fought for domination, twirling, moving together, and eliciting moans from each.

They continued kissing until they heard a loud cough from behind them. They slowly pulled away from one another and Tara buried blushing face in Willow's neck as the redhead turned to face Buffy.

"Um, hey Buff," Willow said with a sheepish grin.

"Hi, deeply sorry to interrupt your kiss or kisses, but um, Dawnie wants to know if she can come watch TV since you two clearly haven't been for the last two hours?"

"Um, how long?" mumbled Tara from Willows neck.

"Two hours. Now I know it has been a while since I have dated or had a make out session, but wow."

"Wanna come upstairs and talk?" Willow asked Tara hoping to spend more time together.

"Sure. Buffy you can tell Dawnie the TV is all hers."

As Buffy walked away the two witches heard her laugh and say under her breath "yeah, talk, uh huh." This caused both of the witches to blush even more.

Tara stood up and offered a hand to help Willow up. They made their way up the stairs to Willow's room as Dawn slinked past them giggling. This caused Tara to blush again and she was starting to think that she would now be permanently red.

Once in the bedroom with the door closed they sat down on the bed and started to laugh at what had just transpired.

"Wow, talk about embarrassing," said Willow.

"Yep," was all Tara could say. "At this rate I am going to have a permanent blush."

"I don't think that they are going to let us live this down anytime soon."

"I know and I want to say I'm upset about it, but I just can't be. I've miss all this so much

"I can speak for everyone and say that we are VERY happy you are home with your family where you belong," smiled Willow.

The next day Willow and Tara were in the kitchen making breakfast, both all smiley and giddy for how well their date went the previous night. They maneuvered around together like every movement was choreographed.

"Hey Will," said Tara.

"Yeah baby," Willow replied with an even larger smile.

"Will you um h-h-have d-d-dinner with me tonight? Just us," Tara said as a blush spread across her face.

"I'd love to!"

"So, say 7-ish? I can pick you up at your room or you can you know m-m-meet me down here."

"Perfect time and we'll figure out how to get together." Willow winked at Tara.

With that they headed to the campus to study and start to get caught up with their classes. Sunday meant that the library would be extra quiet and very few people there.

After finishing with several assignments Tara snuck out to go shopping for her dinner with Willow. She had decided to make glazed chicken breasts, steamed veggies, and rice for dinner and fresh made crème brulee for dessert. Since will is such a breast girl she figured she'd love the gesture and find the quirky humor in it. She was one of few who truly knew and understood the odd sense of humor that Tara had.

Tara arrived home and she started to prep for her dinner, knowing that if she got enough prep work done she would hardly have to do anything later and she could set up and get ready without fear of getting all gross and sweaty again.

"Hey Tare," said Buffy as she almost knocked the blonde over as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey Buff," replied the blonde.

"Looks fancy, you and Will got another date tonight?"

"Yeah," Tara said as she turned slightly pink. "I asked Willow out on a dinner date this morning before we left for campus."

"Great! What time and how long do you want or need Dawn and I gone?"

"Buffy I am not going to kick you guys out of your own house."

"You aren't, we are voluntarily leaving. Now, I ask again, what time and for how long do you need/want us gone? Please," said the determined Slayer.

"Fine," said the exasperated and relieved blonde. "Dinner is at 7, and maybe give us 2 or 3 hours?"

"See, now was that so hard."

"Yes!" Said Tara as they both broke into giggles.

Tara finished the prep for dinner and set up a cozy romantic table on the patio since it was a nice night and then headed up to shower and get ready, after she had instructed Buffy and Dawn on where Willow was NOT allowed to go.

Once she was done with her shower, Tara put on a pair of tan mid-thigh long shorts and a blue silky shirt that showed off some of Willows favorite assets, and a pair of tan sandals. She did her hair and even put on a little make-up. She then heard Buffy escorting Willow to her room.

"Buffy, I can't see," chided the redhead.

"Duh, Will, that is the whole point of me having my hand over your eyes," said the Slayer as she saw Tara stick her head out of the bathroom to get approval on her outfit and then to sneak downstairs to finish getting dinner ready and to allow Willow time to get ready if she needed to. Coming down the stairs she heard a muffled squeal from Dawn.

"You look so good Tara," Dawn said trying to whisper, but not really achieving that level.

"Thanks Dawn, I am hoping Willow likes it."

"Um, well, let's just say that the hotness of you would turn heads anywhere," stated the teen confidently and knowing that she would make Tara blush, but she needed to realize that she was more than her family ever led her to believe.

"Thank you," Tara said sheepishly.

"So, is there anything I can do to help with making the dinner?"

"I think I have it all set – I just need to make sure the torch for the crème brulee is filled and the rest is cooking."

"Did you make the homemade crème brulee?"

"What do you think," Tara smirked.

"Yum!"

"So, what are you and Buffy going to do tonight?"

"Not sure, she said she has stuff planned, but I'm guessing we may go patrolling of something."

"Thanks again for giving us some space last night and tonight."

"I want my family back is full family status and mode – until you and Willow are back together again I can't have that. I will do whatever to get that back. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Shortly after their talk Dawn and Buffy left to go do whatever Buffy had planned for them. Tara got dinner all ready to go, she just needed to go get Willow and they would be off on their dinner date.

* * *

While Buffy hadn't told her why, she had been escorted to her room by the Slayer essentially blindfolded. She knew Tara had to have seen them coming up the stairs because she could feel her presence and smell your perfume. Once in her room Willow set to figuring out what she was going to wear.

"Do I dress up or dress nicer casual?" The redhead asked herself as she gazed into her closet. "I think we'll do nicer casual, I have some stuff Tara really likes.

After choosing her outfit she headed over to the bathroom to shower and finish getting ready for her date.

Willow giggled to herself, "another date alone with Tara, I am just the luckiest person in the world. I should have bought a lotto ticket. Once she was done getting ready she paced around her room waiting for Tara to arrive. Right as the clock turned to 7 she heard a soft knock on her door.

* * *

Tara walked up the stairs towards Willow's room and took an audible gasp before knocking softly on the door. Willow opened the door and Tara felt her legs weaken, her breath catch, and her mouth go dry. She was looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Willow was standing there in front of her in a white tank top, form fitting black vest, and pair of tight black jean shorts and sandals.

"Wow," was the first thing that Tara said and prayed to the goddesses that she wasn't drooling.

"Um, hi, and wow yourself – you are as always stunning," said Willow as she inwardly grinned at the affect her outfit was having on her date.

"Oh yeah, hi. Sorry, you look AMAZING tonight Will! Is this new?"

"Kinda, well the vest is."

"Well, now that I've drooled in your doorway, shall we head downstairs for some dinner?

"Lead the way love."

The girls headed downstairs and out to the patio, Tara saw that the candles she had placed on the table and around the patio had already been lit. She inwardly thought that she was going to have to make Buffy and Dawn breakfast for a week to thank them for their sneaky ways.

"Tara, this looks incredible," exclaimed Willow in seductive whisper.

"Thank you," said Tara as she pulled a chair out for Willow to sit in and poured them each a glass of wine. "I'm going to go get dinner and be right back." As she passed the stereo she had hidden away she turned on some soft music for them to dine and talk by. She then returned with 2 plates of food for them.

"Wow, this tastes amazing. You really went all out tonight didn't you?"

"Only the best for a date with you," she said making the redhead blush.

They ate dinner, talked about their day and what the upcoming week had in store for them. After a while Tara excused herself, clearing the plates as she went inside. She torched the crème brulee and put them on a tray and headed back outside to her date.

"Dessert is served," she said placing the ramekin in front of Willow.

"Yum!"

After they ate they got lost in one another's eyes, basking in the love that they knew they had for the other and hoping that they felt it as well.

"This has been such an amazing night," said Willow as she took Tara's hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I agree. We need to do more nights like this I think," Tara stated quickly before her shyness took over.

"I'd like that a lot!"

"Good, how about once per week we have Date Night?"

"Deal," smiled the redhead.

Tara knew that Buffy and Dawn would be home soon so she quickly cleared off the table with Willow's help though she protested her date helping.

"Deal with it Maclay – I am going to help you clean up whether or not you want." Willow stated and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't tease," Tara said before she even realized the words were coming out of her mouth and she turned very red.

"Maybe it was a promise," retorted Willow unsure where that outburst came from.

After cleaning up the patio and dishes Tara walked Willow to her door holding her hand very tightly

"Well, this appears to be my stop. Thank you for an amazing dinner and date."

"You are very welcome, I'm glad you liked it."

They stood there looking at one another, Tara couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward and captured Willow's lips with a little more force than intended knocking Willow back into the bedroom door. Willow though shocked responded to the kiss immediately, loving the "Take Charge Tara" that she was seeing. There was no hesitation in Tara's kisses but the movement and feeling of being pinned by Tara to her door was having a profound effect on Willows hormones. She wanted Tara and from the kisses and closeness she could tell that Tara was having the same hormonal debate within herself. They stayed kissing for a long time, both wondering how much more they needed to work on before they could take this to the next step and get their relationship back.

Hearing the front door close and knowing that it meant that Buffy and Dawn were home snapped the girls out of the trance they were in. They both groaned at the loss of closeness, but knew it was what they needed to do.

"Do you think that it is a finely honed skill or just a Summers' trait to have such incredibly bad timing?" asked Willow to fill the now empty space between them.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may be both," laughed Tara.

"Thank you again for tonight," Willow said as she cupped Tara's face with her hands.

"My pleasure," whispered the blonde as they kissed again, slower, more sensual.

Over the next few days Willow and Tara managed to get in another dinner date with Willow cooking, a movie date, and a night out to go stargazing. They had even managed to get in some talking on what the issues were in the past and Tara had taken the advice and training she'd received from Anya and spoken up for herself and made sure that Willow knew how she was feeling and what her expectations of an equality based relationship were. Willow was finding that side of Tara very intoxicating.

Living under the same roof was definitely helping them.

**#######**  
**TBC….**  
**#######**


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: NC-17 / R (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please...

**########**  
**_Part 9  
########_**

Willow was staring out the window day dreaming of the past couple days with Tara, feeling as though she had fallen more in love with the woman she thought she couldn't love more.

_"Hey Willow," started the blonde as she felt the redheads arms wrap around her waist in the kitchen._

_"Hey beautiful," replied the redhead into Tara's neck as she placed a soft kiss and felt the blonde lean back into her arms._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go star gazing with me tonight?"_

_"That sounds amazing, but aren't you a bit nervous about Ethan?"_

_"Wasn't it you that stated to Buffy that we can't hide out and let Ethan win?"_

_"Actually sweetie, that was Dawnie that made that statement to Buffy," smiled the blonde._

_"Smart kid! Anyway, I want to take you out and go star gazing, let me work out the safety details, and get Buffy onboard because we all know she isn't going to be. If I get that all done, will you go star gazing with me tonight?"_

_"Willow, I would love to go star gazing with you tonight, with or without Buffy's blessing," said Tara as she turned in Willow's arms and kissed her softly._

_"Alrighty then, I guess I um, yeah, wow, I," stammered the redhead._

_"You need to go talk to Buffy?" said the blonde with a very satisfied smirk on her face. She knew the effect her kisses had on Willow, only because Willow's kisses had the same effect on her – etch-a-sketch brain!_

_"Yeah, that was it." Smiled the redhead and taking note of the proud smirk on the blondes face. "I'll see you at dinner and then we'll head out?"_

_"It's a date!" Those three words have become the girls second favorite words lately. Nothing could replace I love you, but these were close._

_Willow broke away from the blonde and went in search of the Slayer. Tara stayed to finish making lunch for herself and Dawn whom she knew would be home shortly._

_########_

_"Hey Buffy," said Willow as she finally found the Slayer in the back yard training._

_"Hey Will, what's up?"_

_"I need to talk to you about something if you can take a break quick," Willow said trying to keep her composure and not let her active imagination get ahead of her on how Buffy was going to react to this._

_"Sure, toss me a water and then step into my office," said the Slayer motioning to the patio furniture in the shade nearby._

_"I wanna take Tara star gazing tonight, and I know that you hate that any of us leave the house let alone myself or Tara, but I really want to do this and I'm prepared to do this without your support, but I think that it would be easier if I had it because then I won't be afraid that at any moment you are going to kick my ass and or yell at me." Said Willow in one very fast babble without taking a breath._

_"Huh? Slow it down please – slayer here not auctioneer."_

_"Sorry," Willow said looking down to gain her thoughts again and then looking the Slayer in the eyes. "I wanna take Tara star gazing tonight. I know you hate the idea of us going out at night especially, but it is something really special between us and I need to do it. Will you help make sure it is secure? If not, I will still do it and risk you kicking my ass."_

_"Well, I'm not happy with the idea, but you are at least allowing me to help make sure it is secure for you guys, so I guess I can help and NOT kick your ass." Smiled Buffy._

_"Thanks Buffy," bounced the redhead. "I want to go up to the top of Stevenson Hall, it is where her and I first started star gazing. I have no desire to have you standing nearby either, but I would like to know what you think we can do to make it safe."_

_Buffy laughed, "I have no desire to be nearby while you to are playing kissy-face and pretending to star gaze. Let me scope it out and I'll talk to Spike and Clem to see if they can maybe patrol in the area tonight while you are there to keep you guys safe. Would that help?"_

_"Is that going to keep you from being mad at me for wanting to do this?"_

_"I'm not mad at you for wanting to do this, I just want you guys safe. I know that Ethan hasn't made any other attempts to dream-nap you, but I also don't want to take any chances that he may change his mind or that he may just try to kidnap you. He's not stable and the moment we let our guard down we are going to seriously regret it."_

_"I know you are right Buffy, but as Dawnie so eloquently said we can't hide out and let him win."_

_"Losing ground Rosenberg by bringing up what Dawnie said," joked Buffy._

_#########  
_  
_Buffy went and talked it over with Spike and Clem that they would at a great distance "SHADOW" the girls as they went from the house to Stevenson Hall and back to star gaze. Buffy had her own plans to keep an eye on them, but she wasn't about to let anyone know that._

_###########_  
_  
After the four of them had dinner and had cleaned up, Willow and Tara prepared to head out on their date._

_"Wait, you are letting them leave the house at night?" Scoffed the teen._

_"Yes, I am," said the Slayer without a hint of emotion because if she did Dawnie would see the level of anxiety she had going._

_"How the hell did they manage that?" she retorted._

_"Dawn," said Tara in her motherly 'you are in trouble' voice._

_"Sorry, how the heck did they manage that?" she rephrased._

_"Willow came and talked to me earlier and asked me to help make sure that their outing was safe and that I was ok with it."_

_Dawn turned and looked between Willow and Buffy and smiled, "What bribe pictures or info do you have and are you willing to share?" Dawn wiggled her eyebrows towards Willow. As the whole room laughed; tension dispelled._

_"Ok, we are heading out, will you be home Buffy when we get back or will you be out on patrol?" asked Tara._

_"I'm not leaving the house until you guys get back, SOMEONE has to watch this one," she said motioning towards Dawn._

_"Hey," said the teen._

_"Ok, well you two have fun with your sisterly bonding," said Willow as her and Tara left the house._

_"I can't believe that you got Buffy to agree to let us come out here tonight," said the blonde absently playing with Willow's fingers that were entwined with her own._

_"I don't know what I said that made her agree either, but whatever it was she agreed," just then the smell of cigarette smoke attacked their noses._

_"Hello Spike," said Willow._

_"Red, Blondie," he said with a smirk._

_"What are YOU doing here?"_

_"Oh, the Slayer asked Clem and I to make sure that you guys were safe. I just wanted to make sure you knew that we got your back."_

_"You are NOT going on our date with us, neither of you," said the redhead more than a bit annoyed with the Slayer at the moment._

_"Oh, no, we would never think of invading on your date, I actually didn't think you were supposed to know we were around," said Clem as he came out of hiding._

_"We weren't supposed to, but I'm not going to let the Slayer tell me what I can and can't do. I have my pride you know."_

_"And a chip so she can kick your ass and you can't do anything about it," said the redhead under her breath._

_"Watch it Red," sneered the vampire._

_"Ok, enough," snapped Tara. "Spike, Clem, thank you for keeping us safe and for staying out of site for the rest of the time. I know that Willow and I greatly appreciate you doing this for us."_

_"You're welcome," smiled Clem as he headed back into the shadows._

_"Fine, yeah, you know blondie if it weren't for you, this lot would have no class," said Spike as he drifted back into the shadows as well._

_Tara turned to see her date still very angry. "Willow, sweetie, please forget them and don't let this ruin our date. Buffy did what she felt was best and you know it was out of love."_

_"I know," exhaled the redhead as she calmed herself and set herself back in happy date mode._

_The girls made it to the top of Stevenson Hall and found that there was a blanket for them to sit on and some drinks already up there with a note from Buffy: 'I know it isn't easy and I'm sure you found out your protection, please don't be made at me – I just want you guys safe. Happy Star Gazing. ~Buffy'_

_At reading the note and seeing what the Slayer had done, any and all tension that had come from the walk there was gone, they were both very grateful for it all._

_"See, didn't I tell you she did it out of love," smirked the blonde as she watched the tension that Willow was hiding disappear._

_"Yep, I got myself one hot and smart chick," she laughed as she got them settled on the blanket and they lay there looking up at the stars._

_"There is the Big Pineapple, Short Man Looking Uncomfortable," pointed the blonde towards the stars as she heard Willow giggle._

_"And there is Moose Getting A Sponge Bath and Little Pile'O'Crackers," added the redhead._

_"Will, thanks for this. I missed it so much, it makes me feel closer to you and to my Mom," Tara said as a tear ran down the side of her face._

_"Anything for you," Willow said as she leaned over and kissed her date. They lay there kissing for a while before they decided to clean up and head home. They didn't see Spike or Clem after the first encounter and they were grateful of that. Clem who was a sap for romance had started to cry when he heard Tara cry when she thanked Willow. He loved these two the most of the group since they were the true embodiment of love and romance._

_"Honey, we're home," called Tara as they made their way into the living room finding Dawn was asleep on the couch and Buffy looked like she was almost there._

_"Hey guys, how was the date?"_

_"Perfect," said the redhead. "Thanks for the blanket and drinks Buff."_

_"No problem," she said with a smile. "I'll um clear Dawn off your bed Tara and then be out of your way." With that she picked up the teen and carried her up to her room._

_Willow and Tara sat on the couch just content to be together. Willow tried to stifle a yawn, but it wasn't successful._

_"Why don't you head up to bed sweetie?" Tara said, not wanting the date to be over, but they were both exhausted._

_"I suppose, but I really like spending time with you and being close."_

_"I know, I love it too, but the sooner we sleep the sooner we can be actively awake and spending time together."_

_"I see your game, but I will let it slide," Willow said as she kissed the blonde goodnight and headed for the stairs._

_"Night Will, I love you," said the blonde._

_"Night baby, I love you too." And with that Willow headed up to bed._

* * *

Tara came up the stairs to find Willow, she glanced into the bedroom and saw the redhead very deep in thought was a small sensual smile on her lips. Tara could only wonder what it was that she was thinking about. Tara's eyes then took in what the redhead was wearing and she felt her mouth go dry. Before her the redhead stood in a hunter green low cut silk camisole, and a pair of cutoff short shorts. Tara was speechless at the beauty before her. She felt longing and desire flare up as she stared at the redhead. She hadn't been noticed yet; she was pleased about that as she stood there another few minutes just in awe of the beautiful woman before her.

Slowly, quietly, Tara walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind her. She softly made her way over to where the redhead was lost deep in thought and from behind wrapped her arms around the redheads waist and pulled her close. Willow, unconsciously leaned into the embrace and Tara started to gently, feather softly kiss Willows neck. This action brought the redhead back from her thoughts as she let out a very contented sigh.

"Hey Sexy," said Tara in a very lusty sensual voice in Willows ear as she ran her tongue around the outside of the ear.

"Mmmm, hi," was all Willow could manage because the blonde was making her feel so amazing.

Tara continued to hold Willow close and nip and kiss her way up and down her neck and over her exposed shoulders. Tara moved to nibbling on Willows ear which was driving her insane.

"Tara," whispered the redhead.

"Shhh, baby just enjoy the feeling," she replied as she found Willows pulse point and sucked on it feeling the redheads pulse increase as she did.

Tara continued the ministrations on Willow without letting the redhead turn towards her or do anything but enjoy the touch of her lips. As Tara took the redheads left earlobe in-between her teeth she tightened the embrace she had on Willow with one hand and brought the other one up and ran her fingers gently down the girls soft neck over her shoulders and softly slide the strap of the camisole off her shoulder. She then started to kiss her way around the redheads ear, down her neck, stopping again at the pulse point to give it a little suck, and then across the now naked shoulder. She heard Willow's breath catch as she did this and she could feel the heat building inside her.

"Mmmm, Tara," moaned the redhead doing her best to allow 'Take Charge Tara' the control, but she was quickly losing her self-control and wanted to rip the blondes clothes off and make passionate love to her.

"Yes, mmmmm, let me hear you," whispered the blonde as she licked her way back to Willow's ear. She repeated the same actions to the right side and then feeling that she couldn't take it anymore and knowing that Willow couldn't either she turned the redhead in her arms and pinned her up against the wall she had been leaning on and their lips came together furiously as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh, goddess, Tara," panted Willow in-between kisses as she raised one leg up bracing it against the wall and Tara's hot center. With this action she felt Tara's hips thrusting into her and the blonde returned the favor pushing one of her thighs into the redhead for her rub against.

They moved together against the wall, kissing, hands roaming, hips rhythmically thrusting together. Tara not wanting their first time together again to be in front of the window pulled back slowly, regretfully, but still keeping eye contact with the smoldering green eyes of her lover as she led Willow towards the bed.

"I want you," whispered the blonde as they reached the bed.

"Take me," replied the redhead.

With that Tara pulled the camisole off of her lover and brought her hands up to the redheads breasts, she flicked the nipples that were already very hard from arousal, she then started to massage them while kissing the redhead and hearing her moans of enjoyment. Tara dipped her head and started to tease the right nipple with her tongue, this brought a whole new type of moan. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, but she was enjoying listening to the redhead. She moved to tease and suck on the right nipple as she let one of her hands run down the redheads stomach and unbutton and unzip her shorts. Trailing a line of kisses down to the waist of the shorts and redheads panties she could smell the scent that she had been missing for so long, it was intoxicating. She quickly divested the redhead of her remaining clothes and just looked at her in awe.

"Goddess, you are so beautiful," she said.

As she said that the redhead pulled her into a passionate kiss and unbuttoned and removed the blondes shorts and silky panties in one motion, she then ran her hands under the blondes shirt and unhooked her bra before breaking the kiss to life the shirt and bra off making it so there was no longer a clothing imbalance.

"Tara, make love to me," pleaded the redhead.

The blonde moved the redhead onto her back on the bed and positioned herself above her. They kissed as Tara started to rock her hips in-between the redheads legs and against her center. She heard the redhead moan at this action. Tara kissed her along her jawline, down her neck, sucking on the pulse point, this time knowing she had left a very nice mark, she then made her way down to the redheads breasts, as she did the redhead started rocking her hips together with the blonde to create more friction. They both moaned and the blonde took her lovers nipple between her teeth and sucked on it hard, this caused the redheads breath to catch.

"Tara, please, I need to feel your touch," pleaded the redhead as she felt the blonde smile into her breast.

"Yes, my love," was all she said in reply.

Tara kissed her way down Willow's stomach and into the auburn patch of very went curls that smelled of a mixture of her essence and the redheads. Tara let out a soft but throaty growl which only managed to heighten both of their arousal. Slowly she dipped her tongue into her lovers lips, tasting her, feeling how warm and wet she was, and knowing that she had caused this, it was overpowering. She raised her eyes to see her lover watching her every move with lust and love. Tara fixed herself between Willows thighs, gripping them to allow her some leverage and to be able to pull herself closer to the redhead. With Willow still watching her intently she moved her head forward and again slid her tongue into her lovers lips, Willow bucked her hips she was so turned on by the blondes forward actions. As Tara licked the juices and flicked her clit with tongue the redhead did her best to keep the orgasm that she felt building down, she wanted to enjoy this as long as she could.

"You taste so amazing," panted the blonde as she heard a moan from above. She looked up and saw Willow gripping the sheets with her head tossed back in ecstasy.

"In-side," panted the redhead.

Tara knew what she was asking for and she slid two fingers into her lover hitting her sweet spot immediately, Willows hips thrust upwards wildly as she cried out.

"Oh yes, oh Tara, baby."

Hearing this made Tara start to move her fingers in and out faster as she sucked on her lovers nub and lapped up the juices that were rapidly flowing. She thrust harder into her lover hitting her sweet spot every time causing the redhead to move rapidly closer to release. She could feel the walls holding her fingers getting tighter, she sucked the aroused nub even harder, this action was all it took and she watched her lover cross that barrier and orgasm and find her release. She continued to thrust slower and softer while sucking softer as well riding out the rest of the orgasm. Once it was down she lapped up the juices that had flowed. She made sure to get every drop and then with a look up at the redhead she slowly removed her fingers, this caused the redheads hips to jump as every nerve was still on edge.

Tara kissed her way slowly up to the redheads mouth, making sure to pay attention to each glorious breast, her neck, her earlobes, her jawline, and finally her lips.

The redhead tasting herself on the blonde was invigorating. She found the strength and coordination to flip their places and get the blonde onto her back.

"You…are…the…most…amazing…lover," the redhead said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I am only as good as my partner," smiled the blonde as she leaned up and captured the redheads lips with her own. They both moaned into the deep kiss. "Willow, make love to me, make me scream…"

This was all it took for the redhead to become hyper aware and hyper fixated on the pleasure of the blonde laying beneath her. She thrust her tongue into the blondes mouth, then she started to make her way down the jawline, sucking on her earlobes, nibbling on them, then feather kissing her neck as she felt the blonde squirm below her. She made her way down her collar bone and to the blondes breasts. This was a place she could get lost in for hours, and had tried. She kneaded them, sucked on the nipples, nibbled them, all bringing about throaty moans and whimpers from the blonde.

"If you don't touch me soon I will have to take matters into my own hands," panted the blonde.

"Oh goddess," moaned the redhead at the image that put in her head. She was so aroused by the boldness Tara had when it came to their sex life. A simple phrase like that could set her almost to release without even being touched.

Willow realizing the need that her lover had decided that as arousing of a thought it was to watch Tara touch herself she wanted to be the one touching her when she had her orgasmic release. Willow gave both breasts a last bit of attention and made her way down the blondes stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button which elicited a giggle from the blonde. She then moved down to the very wet curls before getting to her lovers center. Smelling the arousal, seeing how wet Tara was, her lust rose to an almost primal level. She wasted no time getting settled between the blondes legs, she glanced up at the blonde seeing her watch her, she watched the blondes reaction as she slowly pressed her tongue between the wet, throbbing lips, seeing the blondes head loll back and hearing her moan the redhead started to move her tongue all over, she thrust it into her lover, she flicked her heavily aroused clit, she sucked on it, she then thrust three fingers inside her lover, knowing her so well she hit her sweet spot on the first thrust causing the blondes hips to buck, as she developed a rhythm with her thrusting and the blondes hips moving she returned to licking the juices and sucking on the blondes clit.

"Oh…Willow…oh…goddess," panted Tara feeling like she was floating. "Faster…harder…"

Willow took her direction from her lover, she loved that they were comfortable enough with one another that they could say what they wanted and needed. She could feel her lovers muscles starting to tighten, she could taste the change in the fluid, then she felt it, her lovers orgasm hit with power. She knew it would be a strong one for how turned on the blonde was, but this was stronger and more amazing than she expected. She felt herself succumb to an orgasm just from feeling and tasting her lovers orgasm.

"Oh Willow…" was met with "Oh Tara…"

Tara heard her lover orgasm again and smiled inwardly knowing that it was because of her that it happened.

Willow lay there between Tara's legs lapping up the juices and trying to regain control of her own limbs.

"That…was…oh…my…wow," panted Tara.

"Amazing…incredible…" said Willow.

After a bit Willow was finally able to move back up to Tara's side.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to make it back up here," giggled Tara as she pulled the redhead closer.

"Well you could have come down to join me," retorted the redhead as she snuggled closer.

"That would have worked if I would have been able to move."

Tara pulled Willow close and started to kiss her, first they started as soft kisses growing to more heated until they had to break apart for some air.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too."

They made love again this time slower and more sensual before they drifted off to sleep cuddled together.

* * *

Sun streamed in through the curtain hitting Tara in the eyes causing her to stir. As she tried to move she noticed she was trapped between the sheet that was tangled around her and the beautiful redhead draped across her body. Tara smiled as she watched Willow sleeping, her head on Tara's shoulder, her right arm draped across Tara's chest. Her hand was conveniently resting on Tara's breast. Willow's leg was pinning down both of Tara's. The blonde just laid there; content with where she was, being there with Willow. Tara carefully placed a kiss on top of Willow's head – it was about the only movement she could make where she was sure not to disturb her.

"Mmmm, lower please…" came a voice from the area of Tara's shoulder. She looked down to be greeted with two green slits and some lips looking for their mate. Tara was more than happy to oblige the request. Leaning forward she placed a couple gentle kisses onto Willow's lips. As Tara started to pull away, Willow stopped her and leaned into a deeply passionate kiss. Both girls let out a soft moan as their lips moved together. Willow captured Tara's lower lip and began to run her tongue along it. Tara arched as Willow's hand began to knead her breast.

"_Even in her sleep she is still a breast girl,"_ thought Tara regarding the convenient placing of Willow's hand while she was sleeping. Tara tried to adjust her position to gain better access to Willow, but the redhead noticed and halted her move.

"Oh I don't think so missy, there are a couple questions I have for you and a couple things that I think I'd like to maybe do to you," said the redhead wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh really," Tara said in a sassy playful tone.

"Oh yeah – you have some explaining to do," stated Willow as she teased Tara's lips with her own and much to her loves dismay moved her hand from her breast. Willow adjusted herself atop Tara, still ensuring that the blonde was trapped and not able to move without dumping her or both of them onto the floor.

"Well Ms. Rosenberg, I appear to be at your mercy," said Tara as she pressed her hips into Willow's causing the redheads eyes to close.

"Right, there will…um…be no more of that," scolded Willow playfully. She knew that if Tara kept that up she was not going to be responsible for her actions, nor was she going to get the answers to her questions.

"No more of what?" giggled Tara as she pressed her hips into Willow's again. Willow caved for a second pressing her hips and her lips into Tara's. Both savoring in the contact, Willow deepened the kiss, feeling her heart begin to race, wishing there wasn't the sheet between them. They reluctantly broke the kiss both needing air in their lungs.

"No more of that, that hip actiony stuff…well for now at least," smiled Willow as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh, ok, just wanted to clarify," laughed Tara as her breathing returned to a more normal state. "So what are these questions you have for me?"

"So, last night did you come here with intentions of seducing me?"

"No!" Tara wasn't sure if she should be hurt at the implication that she had planned last night or not.

Willow leaned forward just enough to be out of Tara's reach with her lips. Tara could feel Willow's breath on her lips. They sat there for almost a minute before Willow closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was passion filled and the desire for the other burned deep inside. Willow reluctantly pulled away from Tara, eliciting a whimper from her lover due to the lack of lip lockage.

"But," whimpered Tara.

"All in time baby, all in time. I still have another question for you to answer," the redhead said smiling down at the frustrated blonde.

"Fine," pouted Tara.

"So, then – I'm just curious, but totally not complaining, what happened to the slowness of us getting back together?"

"Will, we have been going slow and I think that we've made a lot of progress since I moved back in. And then I was coming upstairs last night to see if you were busy or if you wanted to do something and I saw you standing there looking all hot and sexy with your deep thoughts and I just couldn't resist. I wanted you, I needed you, I had to take you," Tara said as she smiled and let her eyes flutter closed as she was remembering the sight from the door as she came up the stairs.

"Well, I think that we can do better than you sleeping on the couch from now on," said Willow adjusting herself so that the sheet was no longer separating them.

"Oh, and where might you be thinking would be better for me?" Tara whispered as the feeling of Willow's body against her own rapidly setting her senses afire.

Willow decided that instead of using words she'd show Tara. Willow pressed her hips into Tara's, arching her back and allowing Tara an extensive view of her upper body. Tara's eyes were affixed to Willow's neck, leaning forward and placing soft kisses along her neck. Willow let out a soft groan and then pushed Tara down onto the bed. Moving forward Willow captured Tara's lips. Their lips fought for control of the other. Tara opened her mouth allowing Willow's tongue access. Their tongues massaged and dueled for dominance. Both letting out moans of enjoyment, their hands tracing the others body, their pulses racing. Willow straddled Tara's right leg and began pressing her right thigh into Tara's core, feeling how turned on her lover was. Tara bent her right leg slightly adding pressure as her and Willow began to grind their hips together. Willow trailed kisses down Tara's neck. Tara's hands ran the length of Willow's upper body.

"I…love…you," panted Tara as she cupped Willow's ass in her hands.

"Oh god…I…love…you…too," panted Willow, her breathing becoming more ragged and her need growing more with every movement of Tara's body against her own.

Tara tried to roll Willow over onto her back, but the redhead stopped her. Willow kissed her way to Tara's ear and whispered, "my turn to show you again how much I love you and missed you." Feeling Willow's breath on her ear was almost enough to send Tara over the edge. Willow could sense this and slowed her hips down a bit wanting to prolong things. Willow began nipping her way down Tara's neck to her breastbone, and then down to Tara's breasts. Glancing back up, Willow shot Tara a quick smile and then captured the blondes left nipple between her teeth. Tara's body felt the surge run through it, it'd been too long since she'd felt that type of a surge.

"Oh Willow," she moaned.

Willow suckled on her left nipple and cupped her right breast with her hand and began teasing the nipple. Tara arched into the touches. Tara managed to get her hands between her and Willow's body and cupped the redheads breast. Kneading them, feeling the soft skin on her hands. Willow's moan, into Tara's left breast, reassured Tara that they were both feeling the same enjoyment. Willow moved to the right nipple and continued the same treatment. Their hips began to pick up pace as both neared the edge. Pulling back, Willow looked longingly into Tara's eyes. Both were able to see the love they shared.

Tara moved her hands from Willow's breasts, placing one on the small of Willow's back and the other behind her neck pulling her into a deep kiss. That was all it took to send them both over the edge, both coming together, feeling their bodies shudder from the powerful orgasms. As the kiss lightened, Willow captured Tara's lower lip and sucked on it, before breaking the kiss and collapsing on top of Tara. They laid there together, enjoying the closeness and catching their breath for what seemed like an eternity. Neither wanted to move or break the closeness they were feeling.

Willow glanced over at the clock…7:30…she knew that Buffy and Dawn would either be home soon or up and moving if they weren't already. They hadn't heard the two come in last night, but then again they had other things on their minds.

"I suppose we should probably…um…get up," Tara said pulling Willow closer to her.

"Maybe if we lay here really quiet, nobody will know we're here and we won't have to."

"Willow, we both have class…and I can't afford to miss my class today," regretfully Tara said.

"Why not? What class do you have today that you can't miss?"

"I have to give Kasey back her notes. I missed the last class, and we have a test next week," explained Tara, hoping Willow wasn't going to ask for more details.

"I see, and who is this Kasey person whose notes you borrowed," Willow asked playfully.

"Willow," started Tara. "Kasey is just a friend from my Ancient Ruins class. She is actually pretty good at reading them, she's kinda the teacher's pet, though in a good way." Tara saw Willow's eyebrow arch as she said this. "Seriously, you are laying on top of me naked after we just made love for the third time in less than twelve hours and you're actually jealous? I'm not sure what to do with you and that active mind."

"I have a few ideas on that subject," smirked the redhead.

Willow knew she was going to be able to milk this for a while. She trusted Tara. That was never in question. She decided to cut her a little break. She wanted Tara to know that she trusted her. Leaning forward Willow softly kissed Tara's lips and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to miss class – lets get ready, maybe we can conserve some water if you wanna join me in the shower."

Tara needed no further invitation. She opened her eyes to see the redhead smiling down at her. They both put on a robe and headed for the shower to get ready for class.

**#####**  
**TBC…**  
**#####**


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_Part 10_**

Buffy and Dawn had spent the night at the Magic Box trying to give Willow and Tara as much alone time as possible. Though the teen was not at all happy about not getting a say or advanced notice that they weren't staying at home. Things were going well at home with Willow and Tara, Dawn just didn't see why they had to stay there. Buffy was thankful that they kept a change of clothes in back there just in case something came up, this way they didn't need to head back to the house before beginning their day.

The night of research hadn't produced any new leads on things. Giles had called and said he was coming up empty too, but he did have one other source that he was going to check with. There was one person that he and Ethan used to be close to that might have information. The trouble was, tracking the guy down wasn't going to be easy. Xander had stopped on the way back to the Magic Box and picked up dinner and donuts for them, figuring it was going to be another all-nighter.

"Dawn, you need to get going or you're going to be late for school," yelled Buffy into the back room where the teen was finishing getting ready.

"Yeah, I know, but all my good stuff is at home. I don't see why we couldn't just have gone home to get ready," whined Dawn as she walked into the main area from the training room.

"Ok, last time I'm going to explain this. Willow and Tara need as much time alone as we can give them. Tara moving back into the house has been a big thing for them. Them living under the same roof and they're seeing one another a lot more and dthey seem to be going well, but we need to still be cautious and give them time. I don't know if they have even discussed things yet."

"Yeah, but you saw them – their all cuddles and stuff…"

"And that's a start, but they may still have stuff to work on and I'm not going to be the one to push them," interrupted Buffy.

"Fine," Dawn said in a huff as she grabbed a donut and her bag. "I'm headed for school, can I at least go home afterwards?"

"Yes, fine. Have fun at school," Buffy said full of sarcasm and annoyance. There were days that she missed her mom more than others. Today was one of those days that she wished her mom was around to deal with the stresses of her little sister.

Anya and Xander were standing behind the register just smirking at the exchanges between the two girls. They loved watching them go at it – gave them a true feeling of 'family' instead of their own upbringings.

"Gotta love being an only child," quipped Xander as the door closed behind Dawn. Buffy shot him a playful glare as she grabbed the last jelly donut and bit into it before he could protest.

"Ok, you two need to leave – I have to open and I don't want customers seeing you two here. Xander you need to go home and shower, you smell and you'll scare away business." Anya said. With that Anya managed to get the two of them out of the Magic Box so she could tidy up and open the store.

Buffy and Xander walked along Main Street talking about where they were going to go from here on the research and what they were going to do to look out for Willow and Tara. In the back of both of their minds they wondered how the night had gone for the two girls.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked onto campus holding hands and smiling. It could have been pouring rain and they would still have looked like it was warm and sunny out. As they neared the quad Willow stopped and pulled Tara into a tight embrace and gave her a longing kiss.

"Not complaining, but what was that for?" Tara asked praying silently for her knees not to give out.

"For being you, the woman I love more than anything in this world. And so that you don't forget me while you sit in class with Kasey and she is dazzling you with her Ancient Ruin knowledge," laughed the red head.

"Willow," started Tara.

"Honey, I'm just kidding on the Kasey part. I'm glad you have good friends."

"Yeah, uh huh," Tara added before placing a gentle but passionate kiss on Willow's lips. Willow leaned into the kiss feeling her knees getting weak.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll meet you here after classes today?"

"I'll be here waiting – and if I find bells, I'll have bells on…you'll just have to find where," said Willow in a sexy tone and eyebrow wiggle. Tara felt her body flush at the thought. She turned and shaking her head made her way towards class. Willow chuckled to herself. She loved flustering Tara, and most days it wasn't this easy so she would take the victory.

* * *

The rest of the day for the gang was without incident. They all decided to meet at the Summers' house instead of the Magic Box. They had been through all of the books there and felt that maybe they needed a night to just relax. Plus it was Friday and they had been running all week.

Buffy and Dawn had just finished cleaning up the house when Willow and Tara walked in. Seeing them holding hands and smiling brought back so many happy memories that both girls began to smile themselves.

"Hey you two," Buffy said finally.

"Hey Buff, Dawnie," Willow said with a wave to them.

"Hi," Tara said as she went into the living room to gather her stuff to move upstairs.

"Sweetie, can you give me a hand packing and moving my stuff upstairs…unless you changed your mind and don't want me to…" Tara quickly added feeling awkward and letting her self-doubt tell her that Willow may not want her to stay in the room.

"Let me see – definitely think that I want to wake up in your arms again every morning as I did this morning…and you down here on the couch would definitely make that a bit harder…yeah, thinking you in the room would be best."

"Well, alrighty then, I guess you guys got some stuff 'worked' out last night," laughed Buffy.

"Yeah, we were very, oh, thorough in our discussions," Willow said as both her and Tara started to blush. Buffy started to giggle as Dawn just looked at the three of them.

"Ok, is this one of those adult jokes that I'll get later?"

"Hopefully not until you're say 30," said Buffy.

"Oh – O-O-OH…" Dawn said finally catching on. This made everyone in the room start to laugh. Just as they were calming down, Anya and Xander walked in.

"Ok, I brought Chinese," Xander said holding out three bags full of food.

"And I brought desert," added Anya not wanting to be left out.

Everyone moved to the living room where they ate and watched movies. Tara and Willow cuddled together at one end of the couch as Dawn stretched out on the rest of it. Buffy, Xander and Anya found spots on the floor.

After two movies, everyone started to get tired. Dawn crashed on the couch, Willow and Tara started to nod off, and Xander was still watching the movie as Anya was snoring with her head resting on his lap. Buffy surveyed the group and motioned for Xander to look around the room. They both giggled.

"Why don't you two just crash here tonight?" Buffy said not wanting Xander and Anya to leave when they were tired and with everything that goes bump in the night out and about.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks," Xander said grateful that he didn't have to drive home.

Buffy managed to get Dawn upstairs. Willow and Tara said their goodnights and headed up to their room. Xander helped Buffy get some pillows and blankets for him and Anya to use and then she headed up to bed. Everybody Buffy could be worried about in Sunnydale was under her roof and safe.

* * *

"_What are you saying," asked Giles_

_"The curse. This is it," Buffy said handing Giles a printout._

_"Looks like Ms. Calendar was trying to replicate the original curse. To restore Angel's soul again," added Willow._

_"S-she said it couldn't be done," Giles said looking at the printout._

_"Well, she tried anyway. And it looks like it might have worked." Said Buffy_

_"So he killed her…before she could tell anyone about it. What a prince, huh?" interjected Xander._

_"This is good, right? I mean, we can curse him again," said Cordelia looking towards Giles._

_"Um, well, this, um…certainly points the way, but…the ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than, I, I, can claim," Giles said._

_"Well, I've been going through her files, and, researching the black arts, for fun, or educational fun and I may be able to work this." Willow said glancing around the room at everyone._

_"W-Willow…channeling…such potent magic's through yourself, it could open a door that you may not be able to close," Giles voiced sounding very concerned and hoping she would see the seriousness of this._

_"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will." Added Buffy._

_"And I don't want danger. Big 'no' to danger, but I may be the best person to do this." Willow said trying to sound confident and sure of herself._

Willow awoke with a start, looking around the room. Seeing Tara lying there she knew it was just a dream, or memory. She recalled that conversation from High School when she was trying to restore Angel's soul. Willow adjusted and cuddled back up to Tara and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Buffy was the first to rise – "_Damn Slayer sense, I've never been allowed to sleep in like the rest of them,"_ she thought to herself as she showered, dressed and headed towards the donut shop. When Buffy returned she heard the noises of movement coming from the living room. Upon peeking in she saw Anya was awake but Xander was still out cold. Buffy placed the donuts in the kitchen, started the coffee machine before heading upstairs to see if there was any movement there.

Dawn was heading out of her room as Buffy reached the top of the stairs, yawning Dawn acknowledged Buffy with a nod.

"Welcome to the world sleepy head," laughed Buffy.

"Whatever, I see Willow and Tara's door is still closed so I'm assuming that they aren't up yet…since I'm not the last to rise you have no reason to harass me," said the teen trying to defend herself.

"True, but see you're my sister and therefore that allows me the right to harass you whenever I choose," Buffy said as she made her way past Dawn and went to knock on Willow and Tara's door. She hated the idea of waking them, but wanted to talk with everyone before they got started on their day.

Willow heard Buffy and Dawn in the hall and carefully and quietly made her way to the door hoping not to wake Tara. Willow slipped out the door and into the hallway just as Buffy was getting to the door.

"Will, hey – are you and Tara up or is she still sleeping?" asked Buffy.

"She's still sleeping and well I don't have the heart to wake her – we'll be down shortly though. You know Tara was never one to sleep in."

"Yeah, ok – well there are donuts and coffee in the kitchen…I'll try to save you guys some."

"Oh, donuts, er coffee, no donuts, oh - booooth…sweet I'm up," Dawn said as she bound down the stairs headed for the kitchen.

"You may want to reconsider that whole not waking Tara thing – cuz that girl looked REALLY hungry," laughed Buffy.

Willow laughed and quietly slipped back into the room to find Tara looking over at the door pouting.

"Awww, baby. What is with the whole pouty face?" giggled Willow as she made her way back to the bed.

"I know when I went to sleep I had my Willow-cuddle-bear and when I woke up it was gone," said Tara in a little kid pouty voice.

"Awww, I'm right here," Willow laughed as she slid into bed and cuddled up to Tara. Willow pulled Tara close to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Where'd you go?" asked the blonde as she tried to get as close as she possibly could to Willow. She had missed their cuddle sessions so much for the past month.

"Buffy and Dawn were in the hall and I didn't want them to wake you – so I went out to stop them from knocking on the door. I'm sorry you had to wake up without me here."

Tara looked deep into Willow's eyes and then as if being drawn by a powerful magnet their lips came together in a slow passion filled kiss. Both girls let out soft moans of enjoyment as they savored the kiss.

"Oh that definitely helps make up for it," smirked Tara as she broke the kiss.

"Wow, I will definitely get used to that every morning," said Willow as a large smile crept its way across her face. Just then Tara's stomach made a noise letting them both know it was there and it wanted some food soon.

"Um, I think that was my stomach voicing its interest in breakfast. Think Buffy has anything that I can whip together?"

"Better yet – she went out and got donuts…Dawn was headed after them, but Buffy was going to try to save us some."

"Dawn and donuts – we better hurry," laughed Tara as she got up and headed for the door with Willow following quickly behind her. Just before opening the door Tara turned around and pulled Willow into another kiss. "I've missed kissing you like this," she said as she opened the door leaving the red head standing there trying to absorb everything.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the island in the kitchen, Buffy broke out the donuts, coffee, and juice. She kept a couple donuts aside for Tara and Willow as she had promised to try and do. As everyone was getting comfy Willow and Tara came into the kitchen holding hands and smiling.

"I see it didn't take long for you two to get down here," smiled Buffy.

"Well when Willow said Dawn and donuts I knew if we didn't hurry there would be none left," Tara said looking at the teen who was holding her second donut in her hand.

"Mmmm, whaf?" Dawn asked with her mouth full, everyone started to laugh.

As they ate and talked about what they did know, Willow toyed with the idea of telling everyone about her dream last night. She wasn't sure if it would be relevant or not, she also was afraid that if she told them, that Tara especially might be hurt that she didn't wake them. Willow really didn't want to hurt Tara. She was just working on getting her back – but she also knew that if she didn't tell them that it was as good as lying to them. Tara saw the range of emotions running through Willow's mind. She gently touched Willow's hand hoping that it would be enough support to help the red head with her conflict. Willow shot Tara a soft smile and indeed it did help.

"Hey, I don't know if this will help or not…but I um, kinda had a dream last night. I didn't want to wake anyone because it wasn't a bad dream – more of a recollection," started Willow hoping that everyone would understand. As she told them about the dream, Buffy and Xander both exchanged looks and nods that they remembered the conversation in the library.

Tara listened intently to what Willow was saying and to what Buffy and Xander had to offer as input on the recollection and the happenings around that time. They all agreed that it was fine that Willow hadn't woken them up over it and that she shouldn't have felt bad or even had a worry about bringing it to them. Buffy informed the group that she was going to spend the day going through some of the old papers that Giles had inadvertently left at the Magic Box when he moved back to England. Anya had to manage the store. Tara and Dawn had another art show to attend, which left Xander and Willow without any plans.

"Well Willow, looks like it's you and me today – whatcha say we catch a flick and maybe just spend some quality Xander/Willow time together?" Xander asked hoping that his best friend would agree, it'd been a long time since they had spent time together just the two of them. He also figured it would be good for Willow to do something not related to the whole dream and Ethan thing.

"Well I should be helping with research…" started Willow.

"Nope, it's all covered – you have earned a day off," interrupted Buffy.

"Sweetie, I think it's a good idea for you and Xander to spend the day together," added Tara.

"Just remember that he is MY fiancé so no lips missy," added Anya.

"Hello, gay now…" was all Willow said as she took the opportunity to lean over and plant a passionate, sensual kiss on Tara's lips as everyone else in the room broke out into laughter.

Anya seeing the passion hit Xander on the arm, "why don't you kiss me like that? Maybe I should let her kiss you, it looks like you could learn something."

"I'm going to have to say no to that," smirked Tara as she covered the redheads mouth to stop her from commenting.

Anya and Xander headed home to shower and get ready. Xander told Willow he'd head back to the house once he was done at the apartment. Buffy who was already dressed headed off to the Magic Box to get a start on going through Giles' things.

"I get the shower first," said Dawn as she raced out of the room and up the stairs.

Willow and Tara sat there in silence for a few minutes both absorbing the events of the morning and the feelings that were running rampant through their bodies. After they heard the water from Dawn's shower stop they headed up stairs to get ready. Tara went to shower while Willow picked out her clothes.

Tara made her way back into the bedroom in just a towel, shutting the door she turned around to see Willow standing in the middle of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Willow," giggled Willow.

"Um, baby you're Jewish remember?" blushed Tara.

"Oh yeah, but you aren't and this is one gift that I want to unwrap right now," Willow said as she made her way over towards the now very blushing blonde. Tara tried to back up but found herself pinned against the door. Willow quickly closed the distance between them and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. Tara let the towel drop to her feet as she pulled Willow closer. Willow felt Tara's naked body against hers, running her hands along Tara's breasts. Willow felt her legs were starting to get weak. And just as they were about to fumble their way to the bed they heard a knock at the door.

"Tara, hurry you know that if we don't get there soon all the good paintings are going to be taken," yelled the teen through the door.

"Damn that Summers' timing curse," Willow said as she let out a frustrated sigh and bent down and grabbed Tara's towel and handed it to her.

As Tara dressed, Willow headed across the hall to the shower. A very cold shower.

**#######**  
**TBC…**  
**#######**


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this is a shorter update, I promise the next one will be longer. _

**#######**  
**_Part 11  
#######_**

Xander arrived just as Tara was being dragged from the house by Dawn. Xander smiled and waved then headed inside for his bonding day with Willow. They rarely had time to spend together anymore and he was excited about the opportunity. He'd missed his best buddy.

Willow came down the stairs shortly after Dawn and Tara had left. She had taken an extra-long cold shower but every time she thought about Tara, she saw the vivid images of her naked in her mind. The sight of Tara in and out of the towel, the feel of her body against her own, how soft Tara's skin was to her touch. Willow knew this was going to be one of those days she could run the city short of cold water and still not dampen the urges and lust she was feeling for the blonde.

"Willow, hey – looking a bit flushed there, is everything ok?" asked Xander.

"Fine, but I hate to break the news to you that Dawn is developing Buffy's sense of timing," the frustrated red head said as she plopped down next to Xander on the couch.

"Ah, oooh, geez Willow, I'm so sorry to hear that," Xander said finally catching on to what the red head was talking about.

"Yeah, you and I both Xander. So what do you have planned for our day?"

"Well, I'm guess that keeping you busy is going to be best to keep your, um, mind off things," he stated.

"Big uh huh on that one," interrupted Willow.  
"So, things are better with you and Tara?"  
"Very, we still have issues, but what couple doesn't."

"How about we go to a movie or I hear that there are a couple of things going on at the University, we could check those out?"

"Sure, let's check out the campus stuff, a movie is just going to allow me to daydream and that won't help with the hot and botheredness I have going on here."

"Works for me," said Xander.

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a lot of fun. We will be outside enjoying Mother Nature," laughed Willow.

* * *

Buffy was going through some of Giles' old papers when she came across an old picture of him and Ethan. The sight of Ethan Rayne made her stomach churn. She couldn't believe that yet again he had weaseled his way into their lives. Buffy was also wishing there was a way to get in contact with Riley or someone from the Initiative to find out what ever happened to Ethan.

She was going through some more of the papers when the Magic Box phone rang. Anya was busy with some customers so Buffy jumped up and got the phone. Anya shot her a quick glance saying 'thanks.'

"Magic Box," Buffy said.

"Buffy, hello."

"Giles, whatcha got for me?" Buffy asked. "Please tell me you've got something for me er us."

"Well I don't have a lot, but it looks like IF Ethan is up to something it's going to have to do with the Hellmouth and it's going to take place in about six days."

"Ok, and what is going to happen in six days?" Buffy asked, slightly annoyed at having to pull the information out of Giles.

"Well that is the thing, I don't know exactly what he is up to, but the moon and the planetary alignment will be in sync for some serious mystical activity. I'm still working on it – but you would be best off to get Willow and everyone out of there by then."

"Yeah, run – have you hit your head recently Giles? Because I seem to recall the last time we ran, you ended up almost dying, Dawn was kidnapped by a Hell God and, um, oh yeah – I DIED. Not really looking to repeat any of that."

"Buffy please," started Giles knowing that he was going to have to offer her a better explanation than he would for anyone else.

"Giles, don't you dare 'Buffy please' me. I am not going to let anything happen to anyone I care about and if this dream that Willow and Tara had comes true – hello, I'm the one that goes away. Been there, done that, déjà vu just isn't what it used to be," snapped the Slayer.

"Ok, I don't have much – but what I can find out leads me to believe that the only way that Ethan can get this whole thing to work is by having Willow on his side or at least using the magic's. She doesn't have to be a willing participant…just using," Giles said as he sat down knowing that this wasn't going to be the short call he was hoping for. He knew that if anyone other than Buffy had answered the phone, him telling them to get out of Sunnydale would have been the end of it.

"Ok, but in the dream Willow was very much a willing party in using the magic. How is that possible? She is doing really well Giles…she's even gotten back with Tara."

"Really? Oh Buffy that is so good to hear. I know that they are so good together, and I really like Tara, she's really a sweet girl…" Giles trailed off in his words after seeing a caption on the page of the book before him. "Oh dear lord…"

"Giles? 'Oh dear lord' isn't usually a good comforting phrase from you," Buffy said in a very concerned tone.

"Buffy, I'm going to have to call you back – I think I know what Ethan is up to and it isn't good at all. I need you to make sure that after dark tonight NOBODY is alone or out. I need you all in one place…I'll call you at the house tonight to explain." With that Giles hung up the phone. Buffy stood there for several minutes trying to process everything that Giles had told her and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Anya, I need for you to pack up some stuff for you and Xander. Giles says that nobody is allowed to be alone or out after dark tonight and he wants us all at my house," said Buffy as she turned to Anya who had just finished with her customer.

"But I don't wanna stay at your house…how are Xander and I supposed to have orgasms in your house if we have to sleep on the couch? Well for me it isn't a big deal, but for some reason Xander seems to have issues with others being around."

"Anya, there will be no orgasms from you two in my house and Giles said it's for our own safety," Buffy snapped at her trying to understand why she couldn't just listen and follow directions without asking questions, you would think after 1100 years it would have sunk in some.

"Fine, did he say how long we'll have to be there?" Anya asked the Slayer.

"No, just that it was serious and that he would call us tonight." With that Buffy headed out the door to stock up on groceries and other items that may be needed in the event that this was a long stay.

* * *

Tara and Dawn were wandering around the art show checking out the different pictures. There were replicas of various famous works by Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Monet and Rembrandt. Tara's favorites were the ones by Leonardo Da Vinci. She loved the pure detail he paid to each and every one of his pieces. Dawn was just happy to be spending the time with Tara, she truly didn't care what they did.

"Ok, so we've gone through the replicas, which was your favorite?" Tara asked Dawn, partially trying to break the silence, but also hoping that she was picking up and learning some things.

"Well the Monet stuff is really pretty…but I guess I like the Da Vinci stuff best."

"Really? You aren't just saying that because he's one of my favorites are you?" Tara was suspicious in a good way.

"Nah, I didn't really know much about him until you started telling me. I had no clue that he was that smart or that he had all those sketches and ideas. The "flying machine" or the wings and stuff, not to mention the research or whatever they called it then of his on the human body. That was just too cool," giggled the teen.

"Yeah, that's why I like it so much," said the blonde as she started to smile. "So should be go look at the local stuff, then maybe grab some lunch and see what else there is to do here?"

"Works for me. Actually Tara, thanks for still spending the day with me, I know you would rather be helping Buffy or spending time with Willow."

"Dawn, stop, I love spending time with you too. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Ok?"

"Ok, so onward to the local art," Dawn said as they headed on their way. Neither girl saw the thin dark haired man lurking in the shadows following their every move.

"_Soon you will have something to worry about – I promise that,"_ thought the man.

After checking out the local artwork and eating way too greasy fair food, Tara and Dawn decided that they were going to go check out the Sunnydale women's soccer game since they were so close and Tara had a friend playing. Neither of them were the athletic type to play sports, but they were willing to watch and be supportive.

* * *

Willow and Xander made their way through the stands to midfield. They had gotten refreshments and made it to the game just after kickoff. There wasn't a large crowd so they were easily able to find good seats. Willow set her drink next to her and check out both teams to see if UC Sunnydale stood a chance. Not that she would be a good judge of a teams ability seeing as she was more of a geek, but she could try.

"Um, Will, Tara isn't out there so relax a bit and enjoy the game…or is there someone else?" Xander grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Xander, I love Tara with all my heart and soul, so there is and will never be anyone else. I am just checking out the teams and not in the dirty way you just took that statement to be. You would think with all the orgasms Anya claims you guys have your mind would spend more time out of the gutter."

"Oh, heeey, I did not take that dirty, I could, but I didn't" Xander said, but also very pleased at her devotion to her girlfriend. "And I resent the implication of where my mind resides."

"Check out the one with the ball right now," smiled Willow as she watched the player heading down field weaving in and out of defenders and subsequently scoring the first goal of the game.

"Wow, she's pretty good," said Xander. "Or at least that looked really impressive."

"Yeah, I guess so. but you know me and my sports knowledge," Willow said as she intently watched the game.

"Yeah, you and sports…wasn't the only reason you ever got into them because of the lame people you got stuck tutoring?" Xander questioned remembering how Percy used to treat Willow back in High School.

"Yeah, but this is different. It's a college sport and a women's sport which makes it very different from watching High School sports. So I'm being supportive girl for my school."

"Uh huh…works for me," Xander said settling back into the bleachers making himself comfortable and enjoying the game.

At halftime Sunnydale was up 4-0. Their star player, number 4 had scored three of the four goals and assisted on the other one. Willow decided to go down to get something to drink and as she approached she saw someone with a number 4 jersey on smile at her, thinking she had recognized her she smiled back. Not fully registering that this was the player her and Xander had been discussing.

"Hiya," said the girl.

"Hi," said Willow. "Great game, Sunnydale appear to really be kicking their ass."

"Yeah, well they are known for their comebacks so we'll see what happens in the second half. I don't recall seeing you here before, I never forget a beautiful woman so I would have remembered you," she said moving a little closer to where Willow was standing. "We don't have a large following so I know who is new in the stands."

"Oh, I don't usually frequent the games, my friend and I just decided to come to today's game on a whim," said Willow nodding up towards Xander.

"I see - lucky me, so is he your boyfriend or does a girl still have hope and a chance?" She asked being a bit more forward than she would normally be, but she was captivated by the beautiful redhead with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen before her.

"Oh, um, no he's not my boyfriend…" started Willow as she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hey there beautiful," said the voice from behind her into her ear to which she immediately recognized it as Tara.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" asked Willow relieved looking back and seeing Tara and Dawn standing there.

"Well I could ask you the same question. I leave you alone with Xander for a couple hours and I find you at a soccer game flirting with one of the players," Tara joked.

"I, um, wasn't…" started Willow.

"Hey Kasey, how's the game going?"

"Hey Tara," said Kasey.

Willow looked between the two completely confused, and hoped that Tara knew she wasn't flirting.

"Eh, we're up 4-0. This hotty YOUR girlfriend?" Kasey said finally piecing the stories she'd heard about Willow together with the redhead in front of her.

"Oh yeah, you two haven't met before have you. Willow this is Kasey, Kasey this is my girlfriend Willow and this is Dawn," Tara said finally doing the formal introductions. Kasey started to blush and giggle which made Willow giggle too.

"Nice to meet you" said Willow.

"It's nice to meet you, Kasey. Tara, I'm going to go sit by Xander, ok?" asked Dawn.

"No problem Dawnie, we'll be up shortly," said the blonde.

"Tara, I owe you and your girlfriend a big apology. I was kinda starting to hit on her and well had you not shown up when you did, I probably would have asked her out. I had no idea that this was THE girl you have talked about non-stop about in Ruins class," Kasey said trying to cover her butt and hopefully eliminate any trouble that Willow may have been in.

"Awww, you were hitting on my girl huh?" laughed Tara noticing that Willow was really taken aback by it.

"Yeah, she's as hot as you always said she was. Guess that should have been my first clue," Kasey said sheepishly.

"I, um, er…" Willow said and then blushed.

"Baby, its ok," Tara said as she pulled Willow into her arms tighter and giving her a huge hug. "But you are going to have some explaining to do later as to what you are doing here."

"It, it, it was all Xander's idea," she finally said blushing a deeper shade of red and looking down towards the ground.

"Ok, well I'm sorry I broke your girlfriend, I have to get out there for the second half. Willow again it was nice to finally meet you, and I'm really sorry. Had I known I would have behaved myself; Tara, I'll see you in Ruins on Monday," Kasey said and then she ran off to join the rest of the team for the second half.

"You gonna be ok honey?" Tara asked becoming worried that Willow still hadn't said much and was still a very deep shade of red.

"Huh, yeah. Just not used to that. You aren't mad are you?" Willow quickly said hoping that Tara knew that she wasn't doing anything behind her back.

"No, I was just giving you a hard time Willow. I think it's nice to see you out here and to have you trying to be friends with the people I associate with."

"Ok, I'm glad you aren't mad, but I um, wasn't trying to be friends with her, she was hitting on me. Though now that I know she is your friend I guess I am trying to be friends with people you associate with. Yeah, just curious do you think you can ask her what it would take to get you a pair of those shorts because I think your butt in those would look SO good…not that I was checking out anyone else's butt because I totally wasn't and anyway…you blow the competition out of the universe…" Willow started to babble only to be stopped by Tara placing several soft kisses on her lips.

"Relax Sweetie, please...let's go join Xander and Dawn and watch the second half," Tara said taking Willow's hand and leading her back into the stands to join the other two.  
Xander and Dawn had watched the whole thing unveiling before them and knew that Willow and Tara were fully back and that Tara was different and stronger from the person she was before their short split. Both of them smiled at that realization.

* * *

From the shadows beneath the stands a slim figure watched the group, noting how they rarely left one another alone for too long.

"Drat, this is going to be bloody harder than I thought," said the shadowy figure.

He continued to watch and follow them through the rest of the game and on their trek home. As everyone entered the house and the door closed the figure came out from the shadows into the streetlight. He was a slender man, hair had gray highlights, and his clothes had been tattered and torn.

"Soon, very soon my little witch…we'll meet again…" he maniacally laughed and ventured down the street away from the house. "We will meet again soon...very soon..."

**######**  
**TBC…  
######**


	12. Chapter 12

mariangeles - glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_**********  
Part 12  
**********_**

Everyone had gathered in the Summers' living room to find out what Buffy had found. Anya and Xander were seated on the couch, Dawn was sitting on the floor by the couch, Tara was seated in a chair with Willow perched on her lap snuggling. Spike came up through the basement door.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing down there?" asked Buffy surprised to see him.

"Oh, I was just hanging out – waiting for it to be safe to come up."

"No, let me rephrase myself – WHAT the hell are you doing hanging out in MY basement?"

"Bloody hell Slayer, I'm here to help, I can't help if I don't know what is going on now can I. I hide down there so that I can be here to get the updates. Sheesh." Stated the frustrated vampire.

"Ok, fine, whatever." Buffy said as she found a spot in another chair and Spike sat down next to Dawn on the floor.

"So, um, Buffy did you have any luck finding anything in Giles' stuff?" Willow finally asked.

"Well, not really – but I did receive a call from him earlier today. He thinks he knows what Ethan is up to and said that I wasn't supposed to let anyone out after dark. He is going to give us a call soon I hope to fill us in."

"And your going to find out how long Xander and I have to stay here and go without orgasms aren't you?" asked Anya.

"Yes, Anya I will ask him," started Buffy. "I when I was on the phone with him earlier he did say that it would be six days until the planets were aligned right and all happy for mystical activity. He also said that Willow is the key to this." As Buffy said this she looked over towards Willow who immediately go a panicked look on her face as Tara tightened her hold on the redhead.

"Why me?" asked Willow. "I'm nothing special, just geeky, nerdy, Willow.

"Guess its just the whole timing of your spell to restore Angel soul and whatever it is you opened up. I wish I knew more Will. Hopefully Giles will have more for us."

"Baby, its going to be ok. We're all here for you and we aren't going to let this Ethan person harm you in any way." As Tara said that Willow scanned the room to see everyone nodding in agreement. Dawn got up and walked over to where Willow and Tara were sitting, she put her hand on Willow's shoulder for support.

"We're a family Will, we take care of one another," said the teen as she offered a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Red, we got your back," piped in Spike not wanting to be left out.

"What do you care anyway Spike?" snapped Xander.

"Hey…" said Spike in defense.

"Xander, stop it," snapped Willow. "Spike has been helping and caring for things – least we can do is appreciate the fact that he's willing to do it." Willow wasn't sure why Spike was doing it – but she was grateful to have him on their side.

"Thanks Red," said Spike glaring at Xander.

"But…" started Xander again before Anya gave he a stern look that shut him up. Xander glared at Spike and sat back in a huff.

"Ok, well since we're here waiting for Giles to call – what did you guys do all day while Anya and I slaved away?" said Buffy.

"Willow got hit on," giggled the teen.

"Excuse me?" said Buffy shockingly.

"Way ta go Red," Spike added giving her a thumbs up.

Willow buried her head into Tara's shoulder and neck trying to hide the blush. Tara pulled her girlfriend closer as to offer her some silent support.

"Care to explain there Wills," asked the Slayer now very curious after seeing the reaction Willow had.

"Aww, come on baby its cute," Tara said trying to offer some support to Willow and a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," started Willow as all eyes turned to her. "Xander and I decided to go check out stuff at the University and ended up at the women's soccer game. At halftime I went to get something to drink and got stopped by one of the players and we were innocently discussing the game when Tara and Dawnie walked up. Tara accused me playfully of flirting with one of the players, turns out it was someone from one of her classes that I had just the other day joked about THEM flirting. And then Tara introduced us to Kasey," said Willow.

"Who called Willow a hotty," interrupted the teen.

"Yeah, so she said that and then told us she was sorry for starting to hit on Willow and had I not shown up when I did she would have asked her out." Finished Tara as Willow blushed a shade lighter than her hair.

"Ow," squealed Xander. "What did you hit me for?" He continued as everyone turned their attentions from Willow to him.

"You were checking those girls in their shorts out weren't you? I know that is what you guys do when you go to those events," snipped Anya.

"I was not – tell her Will," Xander said hoping to the gods that Willow would save him.

"Its true Anya, he wasn't checking them out," said Willow as she shot Xander a look telling him that she was on his side.

"Fine, sorry I hit you," huffed Anya. "But if you ever think about doing that…"

"I won't," pleaded Xander.

As they all sat there in silence not knowing what to say – their silence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Buffy jumped up and grabbed the phone, all eyes were focused on her. Not being able to handle the attention Buffy left the room to get the information from Giles.

Everyone was listening to Buffy's end of the conversation – or at least the parts they could hear.

"Uh huh, geez Giles, this guy is worse than a roach. Nothing seems to frighten him or make him quit. Thanks for the information. We'll see you in a day or so." With that Buffy hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"Well," asked the room in unison. Everyone was holding their breath hoping that Giles coming back to Sunnydale was just a nice gesture to see everyone because he missed them, but they knew otherwise.

"Well, it appears that Ethan has been a busy little boy. And before I get into this – when we find him, I get to beat him until he bleeds – got it?!"

"Buffy, please," urged Tara in an effort to find out what they needed to do to protect her girlfriend.

"Right, sorry Tara, Will. Ok, here's the drill. It looks like Ethan has been piecing together some old Etruscan records."

"Why do I know that name…" Xander said knowing he'd heard it before.

"Buffy, isn't that where the spell or creature that Giles and Ethan conjured up when they were young came from…Eyghon," said Willow very hesitantly hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah, Will, that's the one."

"Oh dear lord," exhaled Xander shaking his head and looking towards the ground.

"Wow, Xander. Impressive Giles imitation," giggle Dawn hoping the levity would maybe help. She didn't know what this was – but she was certain it wasn't good.

"Thanks," Xander said offering Dawn a slight smile.

"Buffy, I don't like this, that Eyghon thing made Adam look like a boy scout," said Willow as her voice cracked.

"I know Will. Giles is on his way here to help. He was chartering a flight here and leaving in an hour."

"D-d-did Mr. Giles have anything else to say? Like anything we can be doing to protect Willow?" asked Tara fearing for her loves safety.

"Well he said that we should have Willow in our sights at all times. He said we should stay in and not go out at night – which means Spike I'm going to need your help covering patrols."

"I'm on it," Spike said with a nod.

"Thanks," said Buffy with a smile for the vampire.

"Thanks Spike," said Tara as he smiled and nodded to her.

"Ok, well now we just need to figure out who is going to hang with Willow when and then hang tight until Giles gets here," continued Buffy.

"That's easy Buffy. I'll hang with Willow day and night," said Tara pulling Willow as close to her as she could.

"Tara, this isn't going to be the normal hanging. From what Giles said – he was talking the full 24/7 watch. Potty, showering – you name it." Willow and Tara exchanged looks and both blushed. "Ok, you definitely get the potty and showering duty – I don't think that is one that needs to be discussed…but what if you need to do something or need to get a snack. We should probably have one person with her at all times and another handy in case someone needs to leave the room."

"Buffy, do you really think that I need to be watched at every second?" Willow exclaimed.

"Will, its what Giles said. He was very specific in his directions."

"I'm not a total invalid, I can defend myself. I think I can at least pee by myself." Said Willow as she got up from Tara's lap and began to pace around the room.

"Sweetie," Tara said before being halted by Willows hand.

"Don't Tara, just don't," with that Willow stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone sat there for a moment digesting what had just gone on. Finally Buffy started to get up and head for the stairs.

"Buffy, let me please," said Tara placing her hand on the Slayers shoulder. "I think Willow and I need to talk this through. Why don't you fill everyone else in on things and work out a schedule you think would be fitting."

"Are you sure Tara?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, Willow and I need to talk." With that Buffy went back into the living room and Tara headed up the stairs towards their room.

* * *

Tara reached the room and softly knocked on the door.

"What?" snapped Willow.

"Sweetie, can we please talk about this," Tara said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"There is nothing to talk about. You all think that just because I can't do the magic that I'm just some helpless fool who is going to get in trouble. I can do this you know…" Willow said as she finally stopped in the middle of the room and hugged herself.

"Is that what you really think we were saying? You think we more so that I see you as someone helpless?" Tara was very hurt by what Willow had just said. She wasn't sure if it was fear or if it was truly what Willow was feeling.

"I don't know – isn't it?" Willow quietly said staring at the ground.

"Sweetie, you couldn't be farther from the truth. We love you, all of us – heck I think Spike might even too." Tara said as she started to slowly make her way to the redhead. "We just want you to be safe. I know you can take care of yourself without using magic – but if you can be protected and not have to risk getting into trouble, isn't that easier?" As Tara finished she wrapped her arms around Willow and tried to pull her closer only to be met with resistance.

"Tara please," said Willow as she pulled away from Tara. Feeling this was going to be a tougher battle than she had originally thought Tara walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Please what Willow? Why don't you tell me what you want us to do then?" Tara was getting defensive, she didn't mean to – but sometimes the redhead knew exactly what buttons to push.

"I want you to give me the same level of credit and the same courtesy you would expect if it were you in this mess. I know damn well that you wouldn't enjoy the idea of having to have someone with you at every second of your day. You need your space, your personal time…I know the only reason that you guys are trying to sit with me 24/7 is because you think I'm going to cast again. You don't trust that I can control this…"

"Well that has to be the biggest crock of crap I've ever heard spew out of your mouth. I don't know if I should be disgusted or hurt that you really honestly feel that way," Tara said in a very dejected tone while staring directly at Willow. "We want you safe because we all love you and want you in our life. I'm sorry you don't seem to want to see that or believe it. Maybe, we are worried you will cast again – but not for the reasons that you seem to think. Do you really think that all that we have been through that if I didn't truly care I would be here?"

"Tara, I…" interrupted Willow.

"No, Willow – I'm talking now," Tara said as she got up off the bed and began to pace the room collecting her thoughts. Willow noting that she had crossed the line and was now about to find out what was on the other side of that line made herself comfortable on the bed. "Anya and I had a long talk the other day, she said that I need to start voicing my opinion a bit more when I think you're wrong…well I think you're wrong. We aren't doing any of this because we don't trust you and don't think you can go without using magic. Geez, I wouldn't have gotten back together with you if I didn't trust you and believe in you. Magic is powerful and you know that this Ethan guy is bad news – sorry we want to protect you from him. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, even Anya and Spike all are looking out for what is best for you…hell so am I." Willow knew that when Tara swore she was in trouble.

"You aren't the only person who gets a say in what is going to happen here. This affects ALL of us, think about it for a second Will…in your dream Buffy disappears, I'm there, Dawn will be affected by it, Anya, Xander. So if you want to be selfish enough and think that we are all just doing this because we don't trust you – be my guest." As Tara finished she leaned up against the window sill and looked outside scanning the area looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Tara, I didn't think about it in those terms. I'm sorry." Willow was now realizing the ass she had been. She was selfishly thinking only of herself.

"Exactly Will, you didn't think." Tara knew she was being harsh, but for once she was pissed and she planned on staying that way. "You jumped to thinking the worst of all of us – that hurts."

They sat there in silence, Willow trying to figure out if there was anything else she could do to fix this, Tara trying to figure out where to go from here.

* * *

"Do you think we really should leave them alone," questioned the teen.

"Little Bit, I think the birds may need to work this one out on their own." Spike said figuring if she was going to get mad at someone it would be best if it were him and not anyone else.

"Yeah, but…" Dawn started to say then realizing that Spike was right and conceding the point.

Anya, Xander, and Buffy watched the interaction between Spike and Dawn, all noting a connection that they weren't sure where it was from. Yeah Spike was in love with Buffy, but there appeared to be more there, almost a big brother or fatherly connection.

"I promise little bit – it'll work out. I should probably get out and patrol," Spike said as he noticed the attention he was drawing from the others. Spike got up and headed towards the door followed by Buffy.

"Spike," Buffy said as they reached the door.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I don't know why and I don't care to know why – just know I appreciate your help."

"No problem," said Spike as he headed out the door to patrol.

As Buffy closed the door behind Spike she could hear Tara's voice. She knew that something wasn't right up there, but she also knew that this was something that they needed to work out themselves. Buffy made her way back into the living room and joined the others.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Xander trying to get everyone to turn there attention away from what was going on upstairs. He knew just as well as everyone else – curiosity is one of the most dangerous traits a person could have.

"I guess we try to figure out how to keep at least one or two people with Willow at all times. Dawn has school so she can't be with Willow during those times. Xander you have work at the site, Anya has the store…I guess that is going to leave a bulk of the duty to Tara and I."

"Buffy, you guys can't be with her 24/7 and you know it," voiced Xander wishing he could help more than he was going to be able to.

"I know, but I figure, Dawn can relieve us after she gets done with school – Willow can tutor her. We both know she can use the extra help," Buffy said offering a glare to her sister.

"Ok, so I have a couple bad subjects – how great were you in school?" snipped Dawn, annoyed by Buffy's tone and statement.

"I wanna help Tara, what can I do?" asked Anya.

"Anya, we're going to need your knowledge once Giles gets here and we are going to need you to basically be there to support Tara. I know you and Willow aren't close, but you and Tara are and that is going to be key to her getting through this," Buffy said.

"I wanna help Tara and Willow…" started Dawn regressing back to an age 10 mentality.

"You are going to. If you are spending time with Willow after school then Tara can get a break or maybe the three of you will do something."

"Oh, ok…" Dawn said feeling like she was doing more than Anya.

"I'll be here at night to help…but it doesn't seem like enough," added Xander.

"Xander, we are all going to have to take care of them – this is going to impact us all," said Buffy as she ran her hand through her hair and glanced sideways towards the stairs. She silently wondered what was going on upstairs and if she was right to let Tara go up there alone. She had heard Tara yell and that had never happened before, she was too sweet.

*****  
TBC…  
*****


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: NC-17 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

***********  
_**Part 13  
**_***********

Willow stared at Tara, wondering if she had truly messed things up again, wondering how she was going to make Tara realize she was truly sorry.

"Tara," started the redhead. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't cover or excuse what I said, how I reacted or anything…" Willow now was directing her eyes and head towards the ground. She was for once truly ashamed of how she had reacted. Tara turned and slowly walked over until she was standing inches from the redhead.

"Willow, look at me," Tara said in a soft voice. As Willow sheepishly raised her head she was greeted by Tara's soft eyes shining at her. "I know your sorry, and I can only imagine now tough this is for you. Sweetie, you have to remember that I love you, and so does everyone downstairs, we just want you safe."

"I know, I think I have some apologies to make downstairs…" Willow said as she stood up only to find that Tara hadn't moved and they were now centimeters apart. Slowly Tara leaned forward, brushing her lips against Willows, gently pulling away and then brushing against them again. Both girls felt the passion growing, Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and pulled her into a deep hug. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow, they stayed there holding onto one another for several minutes, neither wanting to part, but both knowing they had to.

"Come on, lets go finish up downstairs, sooner that is done, the sooner we can come back up here and spend some quality cuddle time. I love you Willow, and I'm not going anywhere." Tara said slightly releasing her hold on the redhead.

"I love you too Tara," Willow said as she released her hold on Tara, but managed to capture her hand and entwine their fingers together. They headed downstairs to join the others.

* * *

As everyone heard Willow and Tara coming down the stairs they couldn't help but stare at them. Nobody knew what had gone on up there, and they weren't sure what kind of a mood to expect.

"Hi," Willow said as they walked into the room.

"Hey Will, everything ok?" asked Xander.

"Yeah, I owe you all a big apology. I was way out of line before, I never should have exploded or acted the way I did. I know that it was because you all care and that this doesn't just affect me, it affects all of us." Started Willow as Tara closed in behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close for support.

"Its ok Willow, we know that it has to be hard on you," said Buffy.

"No Buffy, that's just it…it isn't ok. I was out of line. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry and whatever you guys come up with is fine – we'll get through this together." As Willow finished Tara placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well why don't we go over what we've thought up and you can tell us how you both feel about it," Buffy started taking charge of the situation.

"Ok," Tara said as she and Willow found a spot to sit together on the couch next to Anya and Xander. Tara shot Anya a look of thanks for reminding her that she needed to speak up more.

Everyone gathered around the table as Buffy laid out the schedule. Tara would be with Willow a majority of the time. Buffy would be home during the day to help Tara and then when Dawn got home from school her and Willow would sit down together and Willow would help her with her homework. This would give Tara time to take care of anything she needed to. Xander and Anya would come over after they got done with work and everyone would have dinner together and hang out. Buffy was going to talk to Spike to make sure that he could keep patrolling for the time being. Once Giles arrived they would adjust the schedule and things as needed. After some discussion, everyone admitted to be exhausted after the emotional strain this was putting on them all. Everyone headed to their rooms while Anya and Xander made themselves comfy on the air mattress that Anya had brought over not wanting to spend another night on the couch.

* * *

"Tara," Willow said in a quiet voice. They had made their way up to the bedroom and were undressing and getting ready for bed.

"Hmm,"

"Its going to be ok right?" asked Willow her voice cracking

"Of course it is sweetie, nothing is going to happen to my girl," Tara said as she pulled Willow into a gentle kiss. As their lips touched they both felt the passion and need grown. Tara ran her hands along Willow's shoulder and down her back to her bra. With a quick flick Tara undid Willow's bra, slipping it off the girls shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Their lips still fighting for dominance. Tara ran her hands along Willow's body, feeling her soft skin under her fingers. Tara cupped Willow breasts in her hands, eliciting a moan from the redhead.

Willow's tongue probed Tara's lips seeking access. Tara finally relented and allowed her access, feeling Willow's tongue massaging her own. Tara let out a soft throaty moan of enjoyment. Willow began to run her hands along Tara's body, undoing her bra and dropping it to the floor next to her own. Willow moved her hands to cup Tara's breasts. She kneaded the soft mounds, rolling Tara's now erect nipples between her fingers.

Tara broke the kiss tilting her head back, the sensation of Willow's hands kneading her breast was turning her on more than ever before. Willow took the opportunity of Tara's exposed neck to begin kissing and sucking on her pulse points. Tara upped the pressure of her play with Willows breasts as she slid her right leg forward placing it between Willows. Willow felt the pressure on her clit and moaned into Tara's neck. Both girls needing the other. Tara pulled her head forward and captured Willow's lips again. Moving her hands from Willow's breasts and slid them down to the band of her panties, Tara hooked her fingers around them she slowly started edging them down until there was no resistance and they dropped to Willow's feet. Willow stepped out of her panties gently kicking them to the side.

Willow took the opportunity of the slight distance between them to remove Tara's panties with one hand, moving her other hand to the back of Tara's neck and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Show me how much you love me," whispered Tara into Willows lips. That was all the encouragement Willow needed, she led Tara over to the bed. Breaking the kiss Tara climbed onto the bed and laid on her back, Willow slowly and seductively crawled up Tara's body from the foot of the bed. Their eyes locked to the others. Gently, enticingly, allowing her body to rub against Tara placing one leg between Tara's and one of Tara's legs between hers. As Willow's hips met Tara's she thrust them forward, Tara's hips jumped off the bed. Willow grinned at how strong the desire was between the two of them.

Leaning forward applying more pressure to Tara's hips and beginning to rock into them Willow held herself up limiting the contact of their bodies. Tara longingly looked into Willow's eyes and slowly, brought her tongue out and wetted her lips. Willow felt her breath catch as she watched Tara, not being able to take it much more, Willow leaned forward and captured Tara's tongue in her mouth before Tara could retract it. Both girls groaned at the surge that went through their bodies. Tara reached down and cupped Willow's ass in her hands as they continued to bump and grind together. A hand from each ran down their bodies and thrust three fingers inside the other. Then were becoming lost in the fight for dominance between their lips and tongues, they both moved in sync together. Willow placed kisses along Tara's jaw line and down her neck. Tara raised her head and began kissing Willow's neck and shoulder, both of their breathing was becoming erratic. Both nearing the edge various "yes," and "oh god's" could be heard muffled into the others body.

"Oh…baby…come with me…" panted Willow as she neared the edge. Staring down into Tara's eyes Willow felt Tara tense below her, they both began to grind their hips together faster, never breaking eye contact. Then feeling the rush of orgasm surge through their bodies they came together. Both panting heavily, Willow leaned down and placed several soft kisses on Tara's lips before sliding off her and landing on her back. They lay their next to each other – one hand clasped to the other, never being apart for a moment. After several minutes their breathing became a bit less labored, both turning their head to bask in the beauty of the other.

"That was, um wow," panted Willow still catching her breath.

"I love you," panted Tara squeezing Willow's hand.

"I love you too."

Once their breathing had returned to normal they cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep. Both knowing that they were going to get through whatever Ethan had in store for them together.

* * *

Morning came quickly for the group. Tara and Willow awoke entwined together, exchanging soft kisses and smiles. Tara got up, put on some clothes and grabbed her robe, Willow let out a whimper of discontent at losing her snuggle buddy, but she quickly followed suit and joined Tara in putting on clothes and heading downstairs. Once in the kitchen Tara started to make breakfast for the group, Willow sat and watched the graceful movements of her love. Every so often Tara and Willow exchanged soft kisses, neither accepting that they had to be apart for any length of time.

Buffy and Dawn showered and got dressed – smelling the food cooking both their stomachs chimed in telling them to head downstairs. Xander and Anya were awakened by the aroma of Tara's cooking. Every headed into the kitchen to join the blonde and redhead.

"Morning," Willow said as she smiled and waved to the famished group as they walked in.

"Mmmm, Tara it smells excellent in here," commented Xander as he sat down at the counter.

"Thanks Xander. I figure the least I can do is keep everyone fed nicely while we all work through whatever it is that Ethan is up to." Tara said as she finished making the last of the pancakes and put them and the sausage on the counter in front of the drooling hoards.

"Wow, not that I like the idea of someone I love being in trouble, but Tara I can definitely get used to this," said Dawn.

"I'm going to second squirt on that and Willow kiss the chef for us," laughed Buffy. Willow was more than happy to fill that request as she slid over and planted a sensual kiss on Tara's lips and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that," Anya snipped as she smacked Xander on the shoulder.

"Ow, probably because you hit me like that," said Xander in defense hoping not to get hit again, and as everyone in the room started to giggle.

"Anya, don't be mad at Xander, I'm sure he'd have kissed you like that had you had a night like ours," said Willow as Tara started to blush and buried her head into Willow's shoulder. Willow whose back was still to the group wasn't sure what made her say that, but she knew part of it had to do with the rivalry between her and Anya.

"Oh great, they get to have orgasms and we don't. I'm going to find this Ethan guy and kick every square inch of his ass. This isn't fair…why do they get to have orgasms and we don't?" protested Anya.

"Thanks Will," said Tara into Willow's shoulder. "You may have had your last orgasm for a while too," added the blonde as she nipped at the side of the redheads neck quickly. Willow let out a whimper of defeat, getting one up on Anya definitely wasn't worth losing anything from Tara.

"Hello, teenager still in the room here people, can we get it out of the gutter and up onto the curb," Buffy voiced as Dawn began to smile.

"Buffy really, its not like Tara and Willow are THAT quiet," Dawn said somehow thinking this was going to help the situation. Willow and Tara both turned a new shade of burgundy, as the rest of the room started to laugh.

"Point taken, but still," said Buffy smirking at the two witches.

"Ok, can we please get off our sex life," Willow said turning around hoping to change the subject and walk out of the room at some point with her dignity intact.

"Geez, Willow. I never noticed how your face and neck turn the same shade of red when you blush. Oh and look so does Tara's. Isn't that cute – they match," laughed Anya.

"Ok, well you guys eat, I'm going to shower," Tara said trying to make a hasty exit. Willow grabbed her hand and started to leave with her before being stopped by Buffy.

"I think she can shower alone Will," laughed the Slayer.

"Yeah, but if someone is going to have to baby-sit me when I take one anyway – this way we save time."

"Um, er, ok, fine – just no hanky panky," Buffy said defeated. Willow smirked and left surprised that it had worked.

"You think we should give them five or ten minutes and then start flushing toilets to chill the water for them?" joked Xander.

"Tempting, but no." Buffy said wishing she had thought of that idea herself. "Tara looks all nice and sweet, but I figure that it's safer not to piss her off. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

* * *

Darkness encompassed the room as the lone figure stood there staring at pictures on a wall. Snapshots taken from different angles, in different places. Each one labeled carefully, placed with precision. The figure slowly walked along the wall, staring at each and every picture.

"Ripper may cherish each of his Scooby's, but that is what makes him weak," said Ethan with a laugh.

Two hooded figures walked into the room and bowed to him. One offered a scroll, the other awaited his turn with patience and fear. Ethan took the scroll opening it and grinning widely as he read it.

"Ah yes, soon, very soon we will be able to open the Hellmouth, enter the nether realm and bring into this world the great Jackal demon to wreck a little havoc on Sunnydale."

"Master, what do you wish us to do?" said the second hooded figure.

"Let me think," Ethan said as he started to pace back and forth glancing at the pictures. "Bring me Rippers little clerk. We'll start with her. She isn't much leverage, but a good place to start nonetheless."

"As you wish sir," they said and quickly exited the room. Ethan continued to pace, very pleased with himself.

"Soon Ripper, and you have no clue what is coming," Ethan maniacally laughed.

* * *

Willow and Tara quickly showered and got dressed, neither wanting to give the gang any more ammunition to make the blush than they already had.

Once back downstairs Anya claimed dibs the bathroom, followed by Xander. Buffy and Dawn were very happy that they had showered before everyone – because they would have had NO hot water.

Everyone had gathered back in the living room to have one last discussion before heading off for their Sunday activities.

Anya had to work at the shop, she couldn't understand why Giles would have a shop open where you have to work seven days a week. That of course was until Giles explained that money coming in seven days a week was better, after that Anya no longer has a problem with working weekends. Xander had to work since they had fallen behind at the site because of some bad weather, Buffy and Dawn were going to do a bit of shopping and then pick Giles up at the airport. Willow and Tara had no plans other than to spend the day together.

Tara and Willow had plopped themselves down on the couch together. After everyone left Willow grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. It was Sunday which meant that there was either going to be total sports and nothing good on, or they weren't going to agree on what to watch and spend the day flipping between stations. As Willow flipped she got to The Discovery Channel looking over at Tara she nodded an ok for it.

They sat there snuggled up together watching the TV and enjoying one another's company. Tara made them lunch as they continued to watch the marathon of exotic animals on The Discovery Channel. Neither was truly paying full attention to the show, both were enjoying the closeness of their other half.

"Will, can I ask you something?" started Tara, not really sure how to ask what was going through her mind.

"Of course baby, you can always ask me anything," Willow said as she turned to face Tara.

"Well, I know we have kinda already talked about this, but I wanna make sure of something. I know we were supposed to do the whole taking it slow and I kinda messed that up…" Tara was halted mid statement by Willow placing her lips to the blondes. The kiss was a short but comforting one.

"Does that feel like something's messed up?" smiled the redhead.

"Um, I'm not totally sure, maybe you should try it again so I can be certain," Tara said shooting Willow a sexy lopsided grin and raising her eyebrows.

"Vixen," the redhead whispered as she obliged the blonde placing another kiss on her lips. This time the kiss was a bit more intense, both girls lingering and basking in the sensation that their lips touching offered. Both let out a soft moan of pleasure before breaking their kiss.

"Mmm, no I definitely will have to say that didn't feel messed up at all," giggled the blonde as she pulled the redhead closer to her and cuddled up against her.

Willow glanced at the clock, knowing that people were going to be coming home soon and that they would soon find out what it was that Giles had found out and what they were up against. Tara could feel Willow tense up, tracking her eyes she saw what her lover was looking at and tightened her grip on her as a slight form of reassurance.

* * *

Buffy and Dawn were passing time at the sports store getting a couple more inflatable mattresses to accommodate their guests. Then they headed to the grocery store to pick up some more food since there were several more people in the house than their usually would have been. Both girls were nervous and buying anything they remotely thought people would like. Both were also extremely grateful that Tara was there and she could cook – at least that was the one area that was well covered.

Looking at the time and quickly finishing the shopping Buffy and Dawn headed to the airport to get Giles. Upon arrival they found him just finishing up getting his luggage.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Buffy astonished that he was early.

"Do what? Oh, you mean the getting here early – well that is the advantage of a chartered jet, fewer delays." Giles said as he set his luggage down and pulled both girls into a hug.

"We're so glad your back, just wish I weren't for yucky circumstances." Said Dawn.

"Me too. How is everyone holding up?"

"Well, I think Anya and I are going to end up killing one another, Xander is well Xander, Willow and Tara are back together and I think that is the only reason either of them is getting through this. I can't speak for Dawn but as soon as I do get my hands on Ethan once and for all I'm going to beat him until he bleeds." Said the Slayer with definite hostile tones.

"I'm surviving because Tara is there," Dawn piped in offering a smile.

"I must say, its nice to be home," Giles added grabbing his luggage and heading for the car and then for the Summers' residence

* * *

Anya was having a particularly busy day for a Sunday. She was in a good mood because busy meant more money. She smiled as she run up the customers and sent them on their way. She couldn't remember the last time it had been so busy, well other than around Halloween. Anya didn't notice the hooded figures enter the shop.

The crowd started to dwindle a bit when Anya was over-taken by the hooded figures. She managed to fight one of hem off, but still was captured by the remaining two. The lone figure she fought off, perched himself up on the counter to wait for one of the Scooby's to arrive. The other two figures drag Anya off into the alley behind the Magic Box.

* * *

Xander had just finished his day up at the construction site and figured he'd swing by and pick up Anya on the way back to the Summers' house. As he walked down the street he thought he heard someone scream, though it was a busy street so he paid no attention to it.

Traffic around the Magic Box was considerably lower than that around the other stores. Xander's heart began to race, he picked up his walk to a brisk jog, as he got closer he could see the front door open and glass on the front walk. Now running at full speed towards the store, Xander burst into the store and started scanning and yelling for Anya.

"Soon it'll all be over…" came a voice from the counter, Xander turned to see who said it.

"What do you mean 'soon it'll all be over' and where is Anya?" yelled Xander.

"Soon it'll all be over…" said the figure again.

Xander started to walk towards the counter when the hooded figure pounced off the counter knocking him to the floor as it scampered out the training room door into the alley.

Xander lay there unable to move, pain was ripping throughout his body as was the fear that Anya was hurt. Xander started to get up the pain was more intense than he had ever felt before, forcing himself up he staggered to the alley to see if he could find where they took Anya. There were no traces that anyone had been in that alley for days. He immediately headed for the Summers' house to tell them of what had transpired.

=====  
**TBC…  
=====**


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**Authors note: This chapter has given me tummy rumblings for 10 years, but I can't bring myself to change it and my beta reader didn't help resolve those feelings one way or another so she has been fired. :)~**

**********  
_**Part 14  
**_**********

Buffy, Dawn, and Giles arrived at the house without incident. Giles was a bit stressed by Buffy's driving, but that was normal. Upon entering the house Giles was greeted with hugs from the redhead and blonde who had been cuddling on the couch when he came in.

"Willow, Tara, I've missed you both so much," Giles said.

"We've missed you too," answered Willow as she took his bags from him. Tara just offered him a soft smile, that he gladly returned.

"H-how was y-your flight," said Tara as everyone moved into the living room. Giles sat in the chair while Willow and Tara cuddled on the couch, Dawn grabbed a seat in the rocking chair as Buffy took the last of the space on the couch.

"The flight was long, but good. I think I may have to start traveling by private charter more often," laughed Giles.

"So, you have an idea as to what Ethan is up to," Willow blurted out.

"Nice tact Willow, I think you've been spending too much time with Anya," laughed Buffy grateful the question was out there finally.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and not really happy with knowing that Ethan wants me to do magic again and that I according to the dream don't care." Willow said as Tara tightened her grip on the redhead for reassurance.

"We all are Will, but Giles is here and he's going to help," Buffy said reaching over and giving Willows hand a small squeeze.

"Well as soon as Anya and Xander get here we'll go over what I've found and what I'm expecting to happen," said Giles glancing at his watch.

Xander burst through the front door out of breath and stared at the group while he tried to catch his breath to speak.

"Bloody hell Xander," Giles screamed startled by the entrance.

"So-rry," Xander panted.

"Xander, what is wrong and where is Anya," Buffy asked.

"Something…took…her."

"What do you mean something took her?" asked Dawn.

"Xander sit down and tell us what is going on," Giles ordered. Everyone felt at ease with Giles there, he would take charge and all would be ok. Giles had become the father none of them had ever had, and he knew it as well as them. It was a bond they all cherished greatly.

"I went to the Magic Box after I got done at the site, figured Anya and I could walk back here together. When I got close, there was pretty much nobody near the store, which was bizzaro since the rest of the street was packed. I started to run and saw the front window was broken and the door was open, when I got inside the place was trashed. I called for Anya, but she wasn't there…" Xander stopped and surveyed the group, they were all intently listening to him. "So as I was looking around there was this hooded thing sitting on the counter and he said 'soon it will all be over' I tried to get him to explain, but all he did was say it again and pounce on me. I think he broke some stuff in me too." Upon hearing that Willow jumped up and hurried over to check her lifelong friend out.

"Ok, we'll figure this out, but first we need to make sure you're ok," said Buffy as Willow continued her investigation of Xander's wounds. After and extensive work over from the redhead she concluded that Xander had a couple broken ribs and several deep bruises, but he was going to be ok. Xander refused to go to the hospital to verify that there wasn't anything more serious.

Once Xander was taken care of everyone turned their attention over to Giles. He retrieved a few books from his luggage and a small box. Sitting back down, he started to clean his glasses as all eyes were fixated on his every move.

"Alright. I was doing some research and I am 98% certain I know what Ethan is up to and I think I may have a way for us to thwart is plans," started Giles. "Willow, you are a key part to this. I know you've been filled in on that already – but I needed to stress that. I think that Ethan is going to try to bring forth an Jackal Demon. Don't ask let me finish," said Giles halting questions before they began. "The Jackal Demon is a rather evil demon. I have only heard of one coming to pass in this world and it managed to destroy roughly two thirds of the country before it was stopped. I'm hoping that we can get through this and stop him before he releases this demon."

"Giles, he has Anya, why does he want her – she isn't going to be any help to him…" said Xander.

"I know Xander, and we'll get her back safe. You have to believe that. I think he's just trying to get a bargaining tool or something to distract us."

"Well its working pretty damn well," Xander snapped as Willow put her hand on his shoulder and tried to instill some comfort into him.

"Well I have to say that I've known Ethan for a long time and he's stooped pretty low, but I've always been able to stop him and I don't bloody well intend on this being the first time that I don't," stated Giles.

"Giles," Buffy said raising her hand. "Do I get to beat him bloody this time? Cuz the last couple times he's been around I haven't gotten the chance and I really think I deserve the opportunity to do that."

"Yes, Buffy this time you will get that opportunity," replied Giles with a proud fatherly tone.

"Thank you," said the Slayer with a smug contented grin on her face.

"Ok, here is my plan. Willow, you are needed to make this whole plan of Ethan's work…well we're going to do a little switch courtesy of Faith." At the mention of the dark haired Slayers name everyone tensed up.

"Excuse me? The words switch and courtesy of Faith do NOT belong in the same sentence nor do they belong anywhere involving me. Explain," questioned Willow with a defensive tone.

"Well, it was her that actually gave me the idea." Giles said hoping to reassure everyone's fears. "We are going to switch your body with Tara's. That way it will look like you but there won't be the power and connection that Ethan needs." As Giles said that Willow and Tara locked eyes, both fearing for the others safety and both being relieved that the other was going to be directly involved.

"So, when he tries to do whatever it is he's planning it won't work because it'll be Tara and not me," smiled the redhead.

"Exactly," Giles said in a very confident tone. "While he is distracted with getting the spell for the Jackal Demon to work, we'll have Xander going in to get Anya, I'll need Buffy to help me capture Ethan, and Dawn, you are going to be needed to keep Willow in Tara's body safe." Giles knew that Willow would be safe in the teens protection. "Buffy, do you think that we can get Spike to help us with keep the other Sunnydale inhabitants out of our hair?"

"I got your back," Spike said as he came up from the basement.

"How do you keep getting into my house and into my basement?" Buffy said annoyed.

"Now if I told you, you'd find a way to stop me and that wouldn't be any fun. Welcome back Giles."

"Spike, thank you. How long have you been here and how much have you heard?" asked Giles.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time just listening at the door waiting for the best time to come up and make my entrance."

"Argh, if we didn't need your help you'd be filling my dust buster right now," said the disgusted Slayer.

"Hey, not to seem petty, but can we get past the sexual tension between you two and get back to getting my fiancé back?" Xander snapped

"Ewww, you mentioned Spike and I in the same sentence with sexual tension – I think I'm going to be sick," Buffy said scrunching her face up and holding her stomach.

"Don't flatter yourself Slayer, I think you may need a sandwich or two, you're starting to look a tad thin," Spike said back.

"Ok, if you two are quite finished can we get back to things here," Giles interrupted.

"Sorry," Spike and Buffy said glaring at one another and then looking up to the Watcher.

"Ok, now Willow you and Dawn will stay here and as we leave I'll have Tara do a protection spell on the house so that nobody will know that you are hear as your essence will be here. I am hoping that Ethan doesn't check for that because there is no way for us to fake that and have Tara appear to have your essence. Tara you are going to have to do some general magic. I know you are not as strong as Willow, but I don't doubt that with your heritage that you are plenty strong to pull off the shows that we need you to."

"I'll do whatever is needed, just as long as it keeps Willow and everyone safe," Tara said as she pulled Willow close to her and looked at each person in the room and back to the man standing in front of the group.

"Very well. I think we should all just relax for tonight and we'll start tomorrow getting ready. If my calculations are correct, tomorrow Ethan will make his move to capture Willow and start her journey toward bringing forth the Jackal Demon."

"Yeah and how are we supposed to relax Giles. Ethan has Anya and god only knows what he is doing to her," exclaimed Xander.

"Xander, you and Anya have a strong connection, if anything were wrong with her you'd know it – just as if anything were to happen to Willow I'd know it," said Tara hoping to give Xander a bit of comfort, but figuring it wasn't going to be much.

"You're right Tara," replied Xander with a soft smile glad that she was back, she offered the group a stability that they never had nor knew they needed.

The rest of the night the group spent together talking and watching TV. Spike went out on patrol and to see if he could pick up any further information that may lead them to Ethan. As the night went on and people got tired they all headed to their rooms. Buffy gave Giles her room, she crashed on an air mattress in the living room by Xander, Dawn made her way to her room and Tara and Willow went to their room.

Willow lay awake for a long time running through her head everything that was going on and what could go wrong. She felt Tara snuggle up behind her and drape her arm over her. Entwining her fingers with Tara's, Willow vowed that nothing was going to happen to her family – not if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

Anya found herself chained in a small cell in the corner of a large room. She looked around – the ceilings were high, the room felt cold. She was at the far end and she could see a wall plastered with what looked like pictures, but from the distance it was hard for her to tell, it was also very dark. She continued to survey the room when she saw a figure walk through the door.

"Ah, Anya – so glad to see you have decided to join us back in the world of the living. For a minute there I thought I might have to find a new bargaining chip," said the figure as it walked towards her.

"I'm guessing you're this Ethan guy I've been hearing about," snapped Anya.

"Ah, so they did remember me. I'm sure you've heard all sorts of nasty stuff about me – and you know, its all probably true and then some," laughed Ethan.

"After eleven hundred years as a vengeance demon – anything they would have and could have told me about you really wouldn't have phased me so get over yourself."

"Oh I see why Ripper likes you – you have spunk."

"Let me out of these chains and I'll be happy to show you how much spunk I have," Anya said with a great deal of venom in her voice.

"Now, that wouldn't get either of us what we want now would it," chuckled Ethan as he took a step or two back away from her.

"Oh but it'd be fun," mumbled Anya under her breath.

"Well I just wanted to be a gracious host and say hello. I will have my servants bring you some food and something to drink. I would hate to appear rude as you are technically my guest."

With that Ethan left the room and Anya was again left to herself. She scanned the room – the door appeared to be the only way in or out, there were no windows or vents anywhere that she could see.

* * *

The next day everyone was mostly in a daze going through their own preparation and just absorbing everything. Willow and Tara spent a lot of time just the two of them – both reassuring the other that it was all going to be ok enhancing their connection to one another. Finally Giles told them it was time to do the spell, he gathered everyone into the living room. After the spell was completed, Willow and Tara looked around both attuning their bodies to the new scenery.

As they went over the plan again for the last time everyone made sure there were no loopholes that Ethan could exploit. After the last review, Willow and Dawn got comfy in the house, Spike left to go do patrol, Xander, Buffy, Giles, and Tara cast the protection spell on the house and left to complete their part. They split up, Giles and Tara walking to the Magic Box to "get supplies" hoping that Ethan would capture Tara and take her to begin his plan. While they were doing that Xander and Buffy used some information Spike had gotten the prior night to try to locate where Ethan was hold up and where he had Anya. They knew that they were going to have to be very careful as underestimating Ethan usually had dire consequences.

* * *

Dawn and Willow had made themselves comfy in the living room. Dawn was watching TV while Willow was working hard at something on her laptop. Dawn wanted to ask what it was, but she knew that at these times it was best to leave Willow alone.

Staring at the screen – a blank Word document was open, Willow's mind was racing at everything she wanted to key, say, and do. Willow figured the best thing to do was to just let it out – let her fingers type what it is they want. After she got it out she could always edit it, so she let her fingers go.

_Dear Xander,  
We've know each other for most of our lives, you and I have been through a lot together. If you are reading this then I had to do something drastic to ensure that you all were safe._

I love you so much, you are so important in my life I need to entrust you with a task that involves the best part of me and my life. I need you to look after Tara, she's not going to understand why I am doing what I'm doing, she is going to be pissed as hell to be honest, but with you there I know she'll be looked after and taken care of, and maybe in time you can help her forgive me a little bit. I know that the Scooby's aren't just a group but a family so you need to take care of the family. You always said you didn't bring much to this fight, but you bring what is most important – you bring heart and that is what keeps us all going. Keep that in mind so that if the fight seems a loss don't ever lose your heart – its what makes you the man we all love and need. It will make the difference in every fight!

I will always love you and cherish our time spent together.  
Willow

* * *

Dear Buffy,  
How do I start this…you are the sister I never had, the best friend I'm grateful to have had. You didn't care that I was the unpopular loser in High School, you didn't care when they teased you because you hung out with the geek. In college when Oz left you were there for me – I know I wasn't the greatest to be around, but you stuck by me, made sure that I knew I wasn't alone…and when I told you about Tara, you could have freaked, you could have ditched our friendship – but instead you supported me and her. You have always looked out for me and there is no way to thank you for that.

I have a favor to ask, Buffy I need you to protect Tara and look after her. She is my everything and I don't ever want anything to happen to her. I have asked Xander to look after her too – but when it comes to protecting people you are the only one I would ever trust with the most important person in my world. Please, keep her safe. She is going to be mad and feel lost, please remind her that all Scoobies including her are a family...don't let her go back to "them" ever.

I love you,  
Willow

* * *

Dear Dawnie,  
You are like my little sister. I couldn't love you more if you were actually my true blood. You always made me feel like I was truly part of a family and I don't know what to say to that other than Thank you! You have such a kind and caring personality!

You make Tara feel comfortable and that has meant so much to me. I'm hoping that you will continue to do that without my being here. She loves you as I do – please keep her safe and show her the love that a true family has to offer. You guys are a family – don't ever let that go. She is going to be hurt and lost, keep her close, keep her here.

I love you,  
Willow

* * *

Giles,  
You are the father that I didn't really have growing up. Thank you for always offering me your unconditional love and support. You never asked for more than I could give and you never let me get down on myself when I couldn't do something. I'm eternally grateful for that.

As my surrogate father I need to ask something of you that I can't ask of my other family. I need you to take Tara under your wing and love her the way you loved me and help her learn and become stronger witch…I know that I wouldn't be able to survive without her, but I need to be unfair to you and everyone else and ask you all to help her survive without me. You know what she means to me, you know how hard this is for me – I know you won't let me down, you never have.

I love you,  
Willow

* * *

Spike,  
You may act like you don't care, and that I know is false. Look after everyone but most importantly, look after Tara. She is going to need someone strong to pull her through, you care about her I know that – so I am expecting this of you because I know you would die before you let anything happen to her. She has the sweetest, kindest soul, don't let her lose that.

Thanks for everything,  
Willow

* * *

Anya,  
I know we were never close, I never truly understood you – and I'm not sure you truly understood me. We do share 2 things in common though. You love Xander as do I just in a different way, you love Tara and so do I just in different ways. You have always made her feel like she is part of the group even before the others truly accepted her, for that I am truly grateful. Please look after her and keep her safe, she is going to need your strength and support. Xander will need you too, but I know I don't have to ask you to be there for him.

Love,  
Willow

* * *

Willow stopped and glanced over what she had written…she knew that there was just one more letter to write. Looking over at Dawn she felt her heart start to ache…how was she going to write this last one. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let her fingers go.

* * *

_My dearest love Tara,  
How do I write this? How do I put my feelings for you into words? I don't think that there are even words to truly express how I feel when it comes to loving you or what you mean to my life. You are my everything, my air, my water, my heart, my soul, my reason for living, my reason for existing. I am nothing without you – I was nothing but an empty shell before you came into my life and once you graced my life I felt my soul complete. I never knew what I was missing in my life before I met you – and after I met you I look back at my life and wonder how I existed. You made my heart come to life, you completed me._

_I know that reading this you are wondering how I could do what I did, and state that I have such strong feelings for you, well baby that is what gave me the strength. I needed to protect you and what makes me who I am. My family (Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Giles, even Spike and Anya) they helped support me and keep me existing, but you are what made me truly alive._

_I couldn't love you the way I do and let anything happen to you, I have done what needed to be done to protect you, to protect our family, and to ensure that everything that was important to me is safe. I know that you told me that we needed to build trust again and trust in one another, but baby, I need you safe, I would die if anything happened to you. You always say that I'm the strong one in our relationship, but what you don't see is that it is you supporting me that makes me strong. I can't let the possibility of you not existing in this world be an option. You make this world a better place for so many people, I wish I could show you what the world is like from the perspective of anyone other than yourself. You would see the light and greatness you bring to the world. Goddess I love you so much._

_I have asked everyone to look after you and I want you to look after everyone. I know that family was something you weren't used to, but you are a part of the Scooby family and that is lifelong. I know for a long time you didn't feel a part of the family, but I hope you know that you are not just because of me, but because of amazing woman you are._

_My love you are the most amazing woman. I would have given anything to have been there to see the woman that you are to become. You have the strength and compassion that this world needs. Your beauty is something that is beyond my words to describe. You taught me the deepness that love could reach, you taught me how to face my fears and come out a better person. You never let an obstacle stop you and now I'm not going to let one stop me. My love for you is so great that I would rather die than know that you were harmed in any way because of me._

_I love you so much my sweet, I will be waiting for you – my love only grows for you with every passing day. Its never ending and ever-changing in its depth and amazement._

_With all I am, I love you._  
_Willow_

* * *

Willow reread her letters as a single tear rolled down her face though so many others were lined up to fall as well she wouldn't let it happen. She rose from the couch and went and printed out the letters and put them each in an envelop and labeled each one with their names. Just in case she wanted everything covered.

Willow joined Dawn back in the living room, this time without her laptop, they sat and watch TV in silence.

***********  
TBC...  
***********


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Mending Fences  
AUTHOR: Gimpy72  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_Authors note:_**_ Only 1 or 2 more updates and my 10 yr project will be complete...then I may be posting a new W/T goodie (still working on it though)._

***********  
**_Part 15  
_*********

Xander and Buffy were headed to the old factory. Buffy was wondering why it was that the evil that came to Sunnydale always seemed to find that place and make it their hideout – did they not realize that it wasn't a secret. Xander wasn't thinking much other than he needed to get Anya out of there and safe.

"We're going to get her back," said Buffy noticing the determined look on Xander's face. Buffy didn't receive a response nor did she receive any reaction from him. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" said Xander with a start. He hadn't realized he had been so fixated on the task that he was ignoring the Slayer.

"I said, we're going to get her back – she's going to be ok," repeated Buffy in a sympathetic tone.

"I know, just tired of that weasel always messing with us for his own amusement."

"I know, but this time I get to beat him bloody, maybe he'll get a clue then, and if not, I'll beat him again, or maybe I'll do that anyway so that he remembers it going forward."

As they neared the block where the Factory was they slowed their pace and became more cautious of their surroundings. Buffy used her Slayer senses to see if she could pick up what if anything was in the area.

"Spidey sense is telling me there are about three vampires and several demony things around – not to mention anything that I can't sense," stated the Slayer.

"Ok, so what do you want to do? Should we wait or just barge in and take our chances?"

"Xander, Giles told us to wait – if he's correct the goon-squad should be hitting the Magic Box soon and kidnapping Willow, er Tara, er you know what I mean. From there we'll want them take her in and see if we can spot any weaknesses in their little boys club defense."

Xander rolled his eyes as he copped a squat behind some bushes to remain out of sight and to observe what was going on around them. He wasn't pleased with just sitting and waiting, but he knew that Giles would never intentionally put anyone in harms way – not even Anya.

Buffy found a spot next to Xander and started to survey the scene in a bit more detail. She had noticed that the demons around the factory were staying away from the far wall; some even appeared to be afraid of it. This she thought would probably be where Ethan was or at least where she needed to end up to stop him from setting loose the Jackal Demon.

* * *

Tara and Giles arrived at the Magic Box and started to scout out the elements they were going to need to create the spell to stop Ethan. Finding all but the most important ingredient, they started to search the place wishing Anya were there to help; sometimes her method of categorizing was a bit unconventional for someone who wasn't eleven hundred years old.

"Giles, do you think Anya is safe," asked Tara. Giles looked towards her, hearing the kindness in her voice but seeing Willow's body there, it took him a minute to process who he was talking with.

"Yes, I'm certain that she is fine. Ethan may be a low down two-bit loser, but he wouldn't hurt her. Ethan needs a bargaining tool and something to get himself out of trouble or help him get away."

Suddenly there was a loud crash that came from the training room in the back of the store. Giles and Tara exchanged glances before turning their attentions towards the door separating them and the noise. Just then the door burst open and a pack of hooded creatures came barreling through. A couple headed towards Giles who was now trying to block and protect Tara, the rest headed straight for her. Tara did a couple of smoke and mirror spells that made it appear as if she were trying to evade the creatures coming for her.

"Willow, look out," shouted Giles as he was overtaken and knocked to the ground. The creatures kept Giles pinned to the ground as they overtook and captured "Willow" and dragged her from the shop. The creatures holding Giles waited for the others to get Willow out of the building before scampering off.

Giles collected himself, finished gathering the ingredients for the spell, like a light being turned on he figured out where Anya kept the last ingredient. After he had settled himself he called Buffy and Xander on her cellphone. Giles informed them that "Willow" had been captured and would most likely be headed towards them. Upon hanging up Giles went to finish gathering the supplies and went to meet up with Buffy and Xander at the factory.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" snapped Tara as she struggled with the creatures holding her.

"Hush witch – you needn't ask questions…we have no answers to give you," said one of the creatures with a hiss.

"I see, so you don't know where you're taking me huh?! Gee, that has to make it hard for us to get there," she rebutted sarcastically.

"Shut up, your shrill voice is giving me a headache," snapped the one that appeared to be the leader.

"And if I don't feel like it," sassily replied Tara hoping just to annoy the creature more out of spite. She was always so quiet, but for some reason now she didn't feel all that compelled to be, she felt empowered in her lovers body.

"I don't recall asking what you wanted now shut up or we are going to make you in a very unpleasant way," he said as he showed her a blade hidden under his cloak. Tara got the point and decided that since she was in Willow's body and she was very fond of the body, she would follow his request.

The trip to the factory felt like it took forever, upon arrival Tara was escorted into a small room at the end of the hall. She looked around to see if she could spot anything unusual or anything that might be of use to her. The walls of the room appeared to be solid steel, there were no windows and just the one door. She noticed that there were some chains and shackles built into the wall – Tara guessed that those were probably going to be meant for her. With that realization she let out a groan of displeasure.

"Awww, groaning already," came a voice from behind her. Tara hadn't realized until then that she had been left alone in the room. She turned to meet the voice, she saw a tall slender man standing before her, she could see his aura and it was very dark.

"Well this just doesn't look all warm and fuzzy," Tara said extending her arms and motioning around the room.

"Well I'm truly sorry about that, though I wasn't going for that look or feel. I like the institutional look and feel, all clean and orderly." Ethan stated as he moved towards the redhead, his eyes boring into her.

"So where is Anya and what do you want with me?" said Tara figuring that she might as well see if she could get some more information that may help the gang.

"My, my – direct and to the point are we? I don't recall you being this, oh what is the word – confident before."

"It has been a long time since you last saw me and I'm not even close to being the same person I was then. Being honest, timid or confident – really doesn't matter does it. Though I've given up magic or haven't you heard? And I know that is what you need me for."

"Ah, yes it is – but I'm hoping that you can be shall we say persuaded to um assist in my needs." Ethan looked Tara in the eyes and said, "Bind" with that her hands were bound together and confined in front of her.

"Why are you binding my hands?"

"Thought we might take a little walk – so as I can show you my little persuasion tool," said Ethan as he lead them out of the room and down a corridor to where he was holding Anya.

Ethan led "Willow" into a large room that was dimly lit. In the corner at the far end of the room was a cell and in it she could see Anya glaring down towards them. She didn't look hurt, but it was hard to tell from the distance they were at.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought you might like to say hello to your little friend." Ethan cackled.

"She's not my friend. You really should do your research before you kidnap someone. Anya and I barely tolerate each other when we have to," Tara said trying to think of what Willow would say and doubly trying not to stutter so as not to give herself away.

"Oh right, you don't like her...why is that may I ask," said Ethan with a smirk, he thrived on chaos and discontent.

"Doesn't really involve you now does it? What would the point be of hashing it over with you?"

"My, my, Ripper really should have taught you some proper manners."

"And you would deserve proper manners why?" snapped Tara getting into the part a bit too much.

"My Red, you've got some fire and vigor today," snipped Ethan.

"Being kidnapped has a way of doing that to you," said Tara as they made their way to just outside the cell where Anya sat.

"Oh great, Willow's here - and can life get worse...oh wait the Jackal Demon is going to be coming to visit - guess it can, but just barely," spat Anya with disgust.

"Happy to see you too, Anya," Tara said, unsure of how to take the venom she heard in Anya's voice. She knew that Willow and Anya weren't close, but she never realized the contempt that was felt between them, she thought she should try to fix that once this was all over.

The two girls stared more so glared at one another, Anya couldn't place it but there was something different about Willow. Tara was hoping that Anya was just staring at her in hopes of intimidating Willow and not because she suspected something. Just as that thought crossed through Tara's mind she saw Anya's eyes light up. Anya had just figured out what was different about Willow - her eyes weren't their normal green, but blue and not normal blue - Tara blue...this was Tara and not Willow. Anya winked at Tara to let her know that she knew and would play along; Tara gave her a slight smile and wink back. Both girls were hoping that Ethan hadn't registered the communication between them nor had he noticed the eye color change in Willow.

* * *

Ethan led her away without saying another word. He wasn't getting the reaction that he had hoped for by bringing Willow and Anya together. He hadn't realized that the contempt that they felt for one another was this genuine. He hoped it would still save his need.

"So, what is it going to take to get you back into the magic and to help me?"

"Yeah, like that is going to happen," spouted Tara. "I quit magic for a reason, going back isn't an option."

"Listen to me little one – either you do this or Anya dies and then I move on to someone else that you may actually care more about!" Shouted Ethan hoping to get his point across.

With that Ethan and Tara came to a door and he started to fumble looking for the key. He unlocked it and shoved her forward into the room. It was very dark and damp with a strong scent of musty sour grapes. Not a smell that anyone could tolerate for very long.

"Now what," asked Tara.

"Well, now I do a little reading from this nice book and you sit in the chair and get ready for us to perform a very special spell," Ethan said with a glimmer of amusement in his voice as he moved them further into the room.

"Why me?"

"Well, you ARE the most powerful dark witch in the northern hemisphere and I'm pretty powerful – together we make a damn unstoppable team."

"I see," Tara said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh come now Red, you don't need to sound so disappointed. We are going to have a lot of fun…or at least I will have a lot of fun." With that Ethan closed the book and started to walk towards the chair that Tara was sitting in.

* * *

Giles continued to ransack the Magic Box looking for the one ingredient they needed most. He looked on all the shelves, he looked in the display cases, locked cases, the basement, and then finally he sat for a moment. He needed to figure out where an eleven hundred year old ex-demon would store something so powerful. Just then he recalled that Anya said the only thing more powerful than money was this Amber Root. Giles popped up and ran to the cash register. Due to its age, there was a lot of spare space inside it and a secret hidden door. He opened it and out popped a small vile of liquid. Giles smiled and headed off to meet Buffy and Xander at the factory.

* * *

Giles found Buffy and Xander outside the building; they had made their way to the far side where no demons appeared to be. He could sense the fear and anger rising in Xander.

"Xander," said Giles as he put his hand on his shoulder, "we're going to get her back safely – please believe in that."

"Yeah, and remember – I get to beat Ethan bloody this time too," added Buffy trying to make things better, but mostly making it worse.

"I know guys, but I won't feel any better until Anya is safe at home with me. Plus now Willow/Tara is in there with that lunatic."

"I know and I wouldn't have put them in there if I wasn't confident that we would succeed in this," offered Giles hoping that he sounded more confident and sure than he felt at the moment.

The trio proceeded to mix the ingredients that Giles had obtained from the Magic Box. He smiled as he added the last and most important ingredient. Amused with himself that he was able to figure out where Anya had stored it and how he came to figure it out.

"Alright then, lets get started so we can get them out of there," said Giles as they mixed the ingredients.

Giles had Buffy and Xander study the spell to make sure they were comfortable with the chant to ensure it would work.

"How do Will and Tara do it," asked Buffy reading the chant and thinking it looked more like Miss Kitty walked across Willows keyboard rather than actual words.

"It is a passion and calling for them Buffy," answered Giles. "It's like you being the Slayer."

"Oh yeah, that was a passion and burning desire I couldn't live without," said the Slayer with more venom than she had planned.

"Buffy, please," pleaded Xander.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Buffy and Xander moved to help Giles surround the bowl and began to chant the ancient spell.

"Ru mach vi nad balda vin;  
Ru mach vi nad balda ven;  
Ru vi dana balda ven vin"

"Ru mach vi nad balda vin;  
Ru mach vi nad balda ven;  
Ru vi dana balda ven vin"

"Ru mach vi nad balda vin;  
Ru mach vi nad balda ven;  
Ru vi dana balda ven vin"

"Rae ven vladil bahli baer"

With the final line a large surge of power thrust from the bowl and circle to encompass the surrounding area which included the factory where Ethan was holding Tara and Anya.

* * *

Willow couldn't stand just sitting there any longer – she knew she had to be off helping. She has been a part of the action for so long that sitting there was pure torture. She glanced over at Dawn who somehow had fallen asleep. Willow smirked thinking that only someone young could fall asleep at a time like this. Knowing this was the chance she needed, and she covered Dawn up with a blanket and headed towards the door. She stopped and grabbed the letters she had stashed near the door and held them close.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't sit back and just let this happened," she said to herself and placed the letters inside Tara's coat pocket to ensure they were found later. She had thought about leaving them at the house, but she couldn't risk Dawn waking up and finding them and alerting someone about her being gone.

Willow knew that by now everyone would be in place and doing their thing so she headed towards the Magic Box to pick up a couple quick last minute items and then she'd be off to the factory to help everyone.

As Willow arrived she saw that there was someone lurking around inside the Magic Box, she hid near the window so she could see what was going on without being spotted. She saw what looked to be one of Ethan's ghouls picking up some stuff and then bounding out the door. Quickly Willow got the items she needed, left an IOU for Anya and Giles and then headed to the factory.

* * *

Anya paced back and forth in the tiny cage wondering what was going on and why Tara was in Willow's body. Did Willow know this? She stopped and shook her head thinking "of course she does – who wouldn't notice being in another person's body."

Anya watched the door to make sure there were no major surprises to her. She knew that at least where she was – she had advanced viewing of anyone coming in or around her – not that anyone seemed to be there in quite some time.

She was growing more concerned about her own safety and now for the safety of her friend Tara. She was the only Scooby that never made her feel out of place. She knew the blonde had a caring and nurturing soul and she hated to see her in this type of a situation. The more time that passed the more likely things were going to turn for the worse, Anya had seen this happen numerous times in her 1100 years, but this time she wasn't an immortal and that made the stakes a bit higher.

* * *

Ethan closed in and magically brought Tara to her feet.

"Now my dear, let's get you all dressed and prettied up for the fun we are going to have tonight, we want to make a great first impression on our guests."

"So what, you're saying I'm not pretty enough as I am to do this? I think I'm going to have to take offense to that," stated Tara hoping to buy a little more time so that Giles could get the spell done and Buffy could come get her and Anya.

"Now, aren't we turning a little vane? I never said you weren't pretty Red. As a matter of fact – I've told Rupert before that you are much better looking than that Slayer of his Buffy." Spouted Ethan as he continued to prep the unflattering wardrobe they were to wear. "I have encouraged him to assist you in learning; we need more attractive people in our magical community. I even offered my personal and private services for you, but he wasn't interested. Maybe when this is done you and I can _discuss_ it further."

Tara felt sickness and disgust building up inside her with the thought that this thing has been checking out her love. She had never been the overly jealous type, but she felt the pangs and the urges to act on them. She now understood the strong urge that Buffy had to beat this man bloody, and she avoided violence because of her "family" history.

Ethan put out a dress that looked like an early 1800's ball gown. It was powder blue and had a very rich feel to it. Tara had always envisioned something like this worn in the stories that Spike had told about his early human years or when Buffy had talked about Angel.

"Ah, I see you looking at the dress – could it be that it meets with your liking?" Said Ethan startling Tara out of her trance.

"U-um, n-n-no," said Tara scolding herself in her mind for her old stuttering ways coming out and hoping that Ethan didn't notice anything different. "I was wondering what people were thinking when they chose that color."

Ethan's right eyebrow rose ever so slightly then he brushed it off, not sure what was wrong, then he shrugged it off and chalked it up to nerves.

"Get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes so we can get this over with," said Ethan as he walked out the door.

Tara slowly moved towards the dress and ran her fingers along the lace, feeling how soft and finely stitched it was. Just as she was getting ready to put the dress on she felt something change, something inside her shifted. "Was this the spell working or was something else happening" she wondered. Since she was unsure and didn't want to call any more attention to herself she proceeded to change into the dress.

**********  
**TBC...**  
**********


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Mending Fences  
RATING: PG-13 (Some chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)  
DISCLAIMER: Willow, Tara and any other characters from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, and a whole host of other entities, none of which are me.  
SUMMARY: Mostly AU - takes place after Tabula Rasa  
FEEDBACK: Yes please

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy the final chapter! As soon as I find a beta reader for my new story (so I know it isn't crap) I'll start posting it!_**

********  
**Part 16  
**********

Willow was on her way to the factory after collecting her ingredients from the Magic Box. She hoped she could get there before Giles, Buffy, and Xander did their spell so she could get in under it, if not, then she was going to have to find another way into the factory and there wasn't time for that.

As she came up on the factory she saw the trio starting to work their spell and she hid behind some rocks, but inside the area that would be protected by the spell. As she sat there she felt the spell encompass the area and she knew that she had to get going if she was going to have any chance of protecting those that she loved, but most importantly Tara.

* * *

Tara hoped that Willow and Dawn were safe at the house; she was worried that Ethan may send one of his little pets there to get someone after his threat about moving to someone else after Anya.

She looked the dress over realizing there was no way that this dress would fit Willow's frame. It was made for someone with more in the chest area, her body would fit it.

Ethan came in while she was looking at the dress, "why aren't you dressed?"

"Um, this isn't going to fit me, I seem to be lacking in an area that helps hold the dress in place," she said pointing to the chest area.

"Well, do what all the others do and stuff it," spat Ethan tossing a box of Kleenex at her. "You have five minutes or I'll just take you in there naked."

He left the room and Tara, not sufficiently terrified started to get changed. Once she had the dress on she started to fill the chest area to ensure that she showed NOTHING of her loves body to that piece of garbage.

Once she was changed she folded her stuff up and set it off to a side and waited what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a minute.

"Nice," said Ethan as he returned to see her waiting for him. "Now let's get moving so we can get this over with."

As they moved down the corridor Tara noticed that the creatures that had brought her there were gone, this brought another level of concern to her mind.

* * *

Anya was taken out of the holding cell that she had been placed in by Ethan's minions and was moved to another cell in a much larger more spacious room. She was certain that this is where the summoning ceremony was going to take place. She could see an alter at the far end, but the sheer size of the room was more of a giveaway. The minions placed Anya into another cell, this time they chained her hands to the bars.

"Ouch you little scabby troll, that hurts," spat Anya at the minion attaching the chains to her wrist and then to the bars.

"It won't matter," he said to her with a rotted teeth smile.

"Why is that?"

"You are now an offering," he smiled.

"I'm a pretty bad offering, I don't play nice or fair," spat Anya.

"Doesn't matter, but if you keep talking I will put a gag on you. That will be MY pleasure too."

"Ew, stay away from me you gross scabby troll."

"Then be quiet," he spat back and she complied as she didn't want him to touch her any more than he already was.

Ethan entered the room with his charge and smiled as he saw Anya being chained up.

"I have provided you with an audience," he said to Tara pointing at Anya.

"Why," she asked.

"Because, I know your contempt for one another and thought you might take joy in letting her watch you destroy the boundaries between our world and the other realm. Show her the true raw power that you have, allow me to guide you and help you harness real strength."

"Yeah, and she is going to care why? She is going to die as soon as we open the realms, so, you want her to be a witness for like two minutes?"

"She won't die THAT quickly, she'll be our offering," his smile was cold. "Now, let's go to the alter and get ready."

* * *

Willow maneuvered her way up to the factory without being detected by Ethan's people or her trio of friends. She opened a door and went inside. She found herself in a large corridor that was sparsely lit with only a few lights. She allowed her eyes to adjust for a couple seconds before finding a hiding place between some crates in the hall. Just as she got herself situated she saw the door she came in open again and her friends enter.

"Giles, how are we going to know where they are keeping Anya and Tara," asked Buffy.

"I have no idea, but we'll figure it out and get them out of here safely," replied the Watcher. "With the spell in place we have time."

"We need to hurry, I don't like this place and I like it even less with Anya in here," said Xander.

"Very well, let's head down the corridor to the left here," said Giles as Buffy moved to take the lead position.

They made their way down the corridor, hiding between crates and in doorways, but never seeing anyone. They had tried several of the doors as they passed them but all were locked. They finally came to a room that wasn't locked and they went in. They saw a cell at the far side of the room.

"Anya was here, I can smell her perfume," said Xander.

"Great, and can you become a bloodhound and follow that scent," asked Buffy receiving a glare from the two men.

Willow had been following them as well and moved past the room they entered and down the hall to another door that she found unlocked. As she went in she could smell her perfume and knew that Tara had been there. Her fears were confirmed when she found the clothes that she had been wearing neatly folded and set to aside.

_"Come on baby, where are you," _she thought as panic started to rise within her. She heard the sound of movement outside the door and hid in the shadows figuring it was just Buffy and them making their way down the corridor more. She watched and saw two robed figures enter.

"Master needs the bowl," one said as the other moved and grabbed a silver bowl sitting on the table on the far side of the room.

"I smell human," the other said.

"Of course you do you idiot, the girl was in here - she changed into the ceremonial dress in here, look her clothes are still over there," the other one pointed to the pile of clothes.

"Oh, lets go before the Master uses us as additional sacrifices."

With that the two creatures left the room. Willow was on her feet and moving towards the door in a heartbeat, she knew that by following them she would find Tara and she could get this over with. She quietly followed close behind the cloaked figures, but not close enough that they would catch her.

Thanks to Slayer hearing Buffy heard the creatures moving around and the trio quietly followed them and unbeknownst to them Willow down the hall.

The creatures entered the room where Ethan, Tara, and Anya were just as Ethan was moving towards the alter.

"It is about time you got back here with that insipid bowl," spat Ethan.

"Sorry Master," said one of the creatures.

The door hadn't fully closed by the time Willow got there and she was able to slip into the room undetected. She scanned the room and saw Anya chained in a cage and Tara standing at the altar. She was terrified at seeing her up there, so close to where the portal was going to open.

"Now, go guard all entrances and exits leading outside the factory. I don't want any surprises. I know Ripper is a formidable opponent and I have things he wants," smiled Ethan looking at both Anya and Tara.

"Yes master," said the creatures as they bowed and backed out of the room.

Buffy stopped the door from closing all the way and the trio snuck into the room and hid behind another set of crates. They had no idea that they were within ten feet of Willow, or that she was there at all.

Cautiously Willow tried to make her way towards the alter, but once she got a little deeper into the room the crates stopped and it was all open space.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself.

"Now then, shall we get started," asked Ethan as he joined Tara at the altar.

Buffy, Xander, and Giles made their way forward hiding behind the crates until they reached Willow.

"What the hell are you doing here," snapped Giles.

"I couldn't let anything happen to Tara," said Willow.

"You are a bloody fool you know that. She is doing all of this to keep you safe and to keep him from accomplishing is plan and here you are walking right in to give it to him. Someday you need to learn to listen and trust us," snipped Giles.

"Tara is going to kill you if she catches you here," added Xander.

"I know, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her."

"Tough, now you can sit here with us and see if what we did works," said Giles.

Buffy placed a hand on her friends shoulder both for comfort and to ensure that she stayed where they were.

* * *

Ethan began to add the herbs and other ingredients to the bowl careful as to the order and the quantity. One wrong amount and they could have a big mess on their hands.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this," asked Anya hoping to distract Ethan enough that he would make a mistake.

"Why do you care," he asked.

"Well if I am going to die after 1100 years, I would like to understand why," she responded back.

"Ahn, shut up" was all Xander could think.

"That is simple, the only reason I ever do anything is for power."

"Yeah, but you aren't the one with the power, Willow is," stated Anya.

"Ah yes, but once I am done with this spell I will absorb her magic and then I can control the power of the demons I see fit to usher into this world."

As the others watched the banter between Ethan and Anya Buffy saw Tara reach up and swipe one of the ingredients and replace it with something else.

"Did you guys see that," whispered the Slayer.

"See what," asked Xander and Giles while Willow just smiled.

"You saw it didn't you Willow."

"That's my girl," smiled Willow.

"What bloody well happened," asked the annoyed Watcher.

"Tara swiped one of the roots and replaced it with something else," beamed Willow.

"Bloody well done," smiled Giles. "She is really a resourceful and remarkable girl isn't she."

"She is," smiled Willow in awe of her love.

"Makes you wonder why you didn't have faith in us and stay put like you were told to," said the Slayer dryly.

"I know, and I know I'm in a lot of trouble, but if anything were to happen to her that I could have stopped, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You need to trust in us Will," said Xander only picking up part of the conversation that was going on around him, he was still fixated on what was happening with Anya.

"Now, if your curiosity has been quelled, I have a ritual to perform," said Ethan returning to his work at the altar. He finished adding the ingredients to the bowl including the root that Tara had swapped out. He then grasped Tara's hand with crushing strength.

"Ow," she cried.

"Oh deal with it, you won't feel the pain in another couple minutes...actually you may feel nothing ever again," he laughed.

Buffy held Willow in place as she tried to move to get to Tara.

"Let me go Buffy," said the struggling redhead.

"No, if you race up there Tara could get hurt or die, sit still and shut up," ordered the Slayer.

Willow blanched at the hard words from her friend, but seeing the resolve in her face she complied. She made note that once she got her hands on Ethan he was going to pay dearly for what he was doing.

"I owe you pain," she vowed with her eyes piercing towards him.

Ethan began his incantation to take Willow's power, as he did he felt a surge of power that wasn't what he should have felt, the power was white magic based and Willow was dark magic based.

"What the..." he said as he was thrown to the ground.

"I told you I had stopped doing magic, I have purged my system of the dark magic."

"Well, I am certain it is still in there, I can feel the power you have," he said as he got up and grabbed the bowl for the spell to open the portal.

Ethan pushed Tara into the alter and started the incantation to open the portal, as he did a yellow light formed around Tara, it was an energizing light, one that nobody in the room had ever seen before.

"What the…" said Ethan. "What did you do? What is going on?"

"I have no idea what is going on," said Tara as the light around her got brighter, she could feel energy pulsing through her, making her stronger, increasing her magic ability. Tara started to wonder if this was the spell, if this was meant for Willow.

"Wholly crap," said Anya trying to protect her eyes from being burned by the increasing light.

* * *

"Giles, what the hell is going on," asked Willow.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen anything like it. Willow, Tara's magic is light based right?"

"Yeah, her family history is all white magic, with a side of lunacy from her father."

"Yes, I remember that, but I'm wondering how long her family has had magic powers."

"I know that she said her family has studied Wiccan for a really long time."

"I wonder if that has something to do with it or if it has something to do with the various spells that seem to be starting to overlap."

"Can this be dangerous for her?"

"I don't know, I haven't ever seen this happen before."

* * *

Tara could feel the power infusing her system, she could feel the presence of all those in the room. She could feel Anya, Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Willow. What the hell was Willow doing here?

_"Will, what are you doing here," asked Tara through her mind._

"Tara," whispered Willow.

_"Talk to me through your mind sweetie."_

"Does this have to do with the funky bright light surrounding you? It isn't hurting you is it?"

"Will," said Buffy.

"Tara contacted me through her mind," said Willow.

_"No baby, it isn't hurting me, but the power it is surging through me is intense."_

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea, does Mr. Giles have any ideas?"

"No, he doesn't. He thought it might be because of the spells overlapping or your family heritage."

"Ask her about her family lineage," said Giles.

_"Baby, Giles wants to know how far back your family witchy line goes back and if they are all white witches."_

"They were all white witches, and it goes back hundreds and hundreds of years, I don't know how far."

"Giles, she said they were all white witches and it is a long history, she said that she feels a magic surge flowing with the light."

"Can she tell if it is light or dark based?"

_"Baby, can you tell if it is light or dark based magic," asked Willow._

"It feels light based, Will, what should I do?"

"You are supposed to be dark based, why are you showing light signs," spat Ethan trying to reach Tara.

"Well, you are the one casting the spells here, why don't you tell me," she spat back.

"Ripper told me you were dark, I saw it in you last time I was here."

"Well, I guess my giving up the magic has changed me."

Ethan reached out again trying to touch her, as he got closer to the light engulfing her he felt a surge of pain as a tendril shot off her and towards his reaching hand.

"Bloody hell, what was that?"

"Giles, she just shocked him…" said Buffy with a smirk.

"Willow, see if she can free Anya," said Xander. "Safely though, I don't want a charred girlfriend if at all possible."

_"Baby, can you try to use the energy to free Anya?"_

_"I'll try," replied Tara._

Tara turned her line of sight to the cage that Anya was in, fixing her eyes on the former demon, _"Anya I'm going to try to free you."_

"What the hell was that? Oh god, I'm going insane," squeaked Anya.

_"Anya, it's me, Tara, I'm talking via telepathy. You can talk to me through your thoughts as well."_

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now I'm going to try to free you from the cage, stand back as best you can."

Tara's gaze focused on the lock on the door of the cage and a burst of energy shot towards it blowing the lock off. She next focused on the chains holding her in place, carefully she manipulated the energy into unlocking the chains.

_"Wholly crap Tara, you rock," exclaimed Anya._

"Now back behind the first set of crates on the right you'll find the others. Move back there and then get everyone out. Anya, Willow is there and she needs to leave as well. Promise me that no matter what you will make sure she leaves."

"I promise Tara, but what the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know but get moving, I'm not sure how much longer I this is going to last. Remember the creatures are covering the doors, Buffy can take them though."

"Be careful Tara," smiled Anya as she ran towards the others.

"What the hell? How are you controlling the power? Oh I so need you on my side," said Ethan in awe.

"That is NEVER going to happen."

* * *

Anya reached the others and relayed to them what Tara said about them needing to get out of there and that the creatures were guarding the doors.

"Ok, we need to leave then," said Buffy.

"I'm not leaving without Tara," said Willow turning back to watch Tara.

"Yeah, she said that you wouldn't want to, but we were supposed to make you. Xander, grab her and lets get out of here," said Anya.

Xander reached to grab his friend and she moved out of his reach almost out into the open where she would have been seen. Buffy saw this and grabbed Willow.

"If you want Tara to get out of this alive and unhurt, move you ass out of here now," she said sternly to her friend. "NOW!"

Willow knew that Buffy meant business and probably wouldn't hesitate to knock her out to get her to comply and she didn't want Tara's body being marred because of her stubbornness.

_"Baby, we're going, come back to me safely, I need you," said Willow._

"I will, I love you and the others," Tara said back.

Tara waited to feel that the group had left the room, then she turned towards Ethan.

"Guess it is just us," she said.

"I guess it is, I didn't really care about her anyway. Now that I see the amount of power that you have, I think we need to take you out for a test spin and see what you are capable of."

"Never going to happen," said Tara.

* * *

The group made their way towards the closest door, two of the creatures were guarding it and didn't hear them coming up. Buffy grabbed them both by the head and smashed them together knocking them both out. They found a rope and tied them up before heading out the door.

_"Baby, we're outside," Willow said hoping that Tara could hear her._

* * *

Tara felt them leave the Factory and heard Willow acknowledge that they were out, she didn't respond though. Slowly she turned to face Ethan and stretched out her hand and raised him up with a light tendril.

"Killing me will not keep you and your magic pure," he advised her.

"I have no interest or desire in killing you," said Tara. "My goal is simple, payback for damages rendered and for you to leave us alone."

"Yeah, ok, I promise I will not bother you guys again," smiled Ethan.

"You think I'm going to buy that." Tara said to him as she guided the tendril over to the cage that Ethan had Anya in. She proceeded to chain him up and weld the door back on since the lock had been shattered earlier.

"Hey, this isn't fair," cried Ethan.

"What? Why not? It was good enough for you to put Anya in, but you feel you are too good for it?"

"Yes, and you can't leave me in here, I'll die and that is just as good as you marring your soul killing me with one swoop of magic."

"I already told you I have no interest in killing you, but you are going to pay for your crimes," said Tara as she started an incantation to bind his magic. Once she bound his magic the yellow light engulfing her faded a bit.

"What have you done to me," asked Ethan.

"I have done to you what you wanted to do to me, I have taken away your ability to use your powers. You are now less of a threat than you were before. I know better than to believe that you will never become a pain to us again, but I can at least make it more difficult for you."

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Well, I believe you used magic to escape a government facility, I think it is only fitting that you are returned there and that they keep you a bit longer than they had thought they were going to. Isn't that the way it works for people who escape from prison?"

"I won't go back there, you don't know where it was so you can't send me back there."

Tara started to scratch out a note advising the reader that this was Ethan Rayne and he had escaped from their facility and that he is a danger to society. She put the note in his pocket, but had it sticking out so whomever found him would find it.

"Willow, please, don't do this," pleaded Ethan.

"You didn't learn you place and tried to hurt my family, you should feel honored that this is all I am doing," she spat with all the anger she could muster for what he'd done and with that she returned him to the hidden facility in New Mexico that he had escaped from. She wasn't sure how she knew where to send him, but she followed and trusted what was inside her. She then did a spell to send the creatures back to where they came from and headed out of the factory and back to the Summers' house to join the others. As the light that had engulfed her began to fade.

* * *

Willow was pacing around the living room as the others sat watching her. They had all tried to get her to sit down, but she wouldn't. Dawn was mad that Willow left when she fell asleep, but she was happy that nobody was mad at her about it.

"Where is she," asked the anxious redhead.

"She will be here when she is done Will," said Buffy.

"Sit please," asked Giles getting anxious himself watching her pace back and forth.

"I can't, I need to know where Tara is."

"That sounds funny coming out of Tara's body," giggle Anya.

"You know honey it really does," agreed Xander as the others smiled.

After 20 minutes Tara came through the door and was attacked by Willow.

"Baby, are you ok," asked Willow holding Tara very tight.

"I was until…Will…oxygen…becoming…an…issue…" replied Tara.

"Will, ease up and let the poor girl go," said Xander putting his hand on her arm.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Ok, can you two get back into your own bodies, it is really creepy to see you together but not have it be who we think it is," said Buffy.

"Right," they said together and then chanted for them to return to their own body.

"Wow, Will, it feels really weird to have been in your body," laughed Tara.

"It was weird to be in yours too baby."

"Ok, enough of that, what happened in there," asked Buffy.

"I have no idea," said Tara. "I have never seen the light like that or had that much power surge through me."

"What happened to Ethan," asked Giles.

"I put him into the cage that he held Anya in, hooked up the chains – all is fair – bound his magic and then I sent him back to New Mexico with a little note telling them about him escaping and suggested that maybe they should hold him a bit longer for his misdeeds."

"Go Tara," cheered Anya.

"Baby, are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I feel great actually, little bit of an overcharge going actually."

"I know a cure for that," said Buffy as all eyes turned to her. "Bronze!"

"Definitely," agreed Xander.

"Do I get to go," asked Dawn.

"Of course," answered Tara as she grabbed ahold of Willows hand.

"I'm going to pass, but you kids have fun. I'm going to do some research on that whole yellow light thing," said Giles and he headed out of the house and towards his apartment.

"Let's move it people, there is partying to be had," said Buffy ushering everyone else out the door.

* * *

In New Mexico the Initiative was just coming across Ethan in his cage. One of the soldiers read the note that Tara had put into Ethan's pocket and radioed their command advising them that he had found the escapee and that he was going to need a blow torch and something to cut the chains binding the prisoner.

Once they freed him from his cage and restraints they moved him to their holding cells to await the prepping of a new cell that would be more confining for him.

"Damn you Ripper and your little band of misfits…" cursed Ethan as he was seated next to a fowl smelling demon that kept looking at him and licking its chops.

"Back off you oaf, I am not your snack," snapped Ethan.

* * *

At the Bronze they group danced and enjoyed the music and one another's company. Willow requested a slow song as often as she could and pulled Tara onto the dance floor to dance with her.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you going to the factory," Tara whispered in Willows ear during one of the dances.

"I know, but not tonight. Tonight I want to savor in having you and everyone else safe. Please," pleaded the redhead into her lovers ear.

"Tomorrow," Tara agreed.

"I love you Tara Maclay," said Willow as she pulled Tara closer.

"I love you too, Willow Rosenberg," replied Tara as she melted into Willows embrace.

Everyone loved seeing the two girls in the others arms, Buffy was still mad at Willow for not having faith in them to get the job done, but they would address that tomorrow.

As the night ended and everyone went to their rooms a calm came over the Scoobies.

* * *

The next day Buffy was up first and went and got donuts and coffee for the group since she didn't think Tara was going to be up for making breakfast.

"Morning everyone," said Buffy as her two witchy friends and her sister dragged themselves into the kitchen.

"You went and go donuts," asked Dawn.

"How long have you been up," asked Tara

"Did you get my favorite," asked Willow as everyone chuckled. "What you guys asked your 'important' questions, I asked mine."

"Yes, I got donuts, I've been up for a little over an hour, and of course I got your favorite Will," said the Slayer.

"You rock," said the bouncing redhead as she reached in the box and grabbed her Bavarian Cream donut.

"Yeah, you say that, but your actions yesterday said otherwise," said Buffy with an eyebrow arch.

"After sugary goodness you guys can yell at me," said Willow looking at both Buffy and Tara.

"Fine," said Buffy.

"Ok, now where is the coffee," asked Tara.

The four sat in silence enjoying the sugary and caffeine goodness. Once they were done they cleaned up and Dawn headed off to Janice's and the others went into the living room to have a discussion with the redhead.

"So, what the hell Willow," started the Slayer.

"I'm sorry, you guys know that I am not good on the sidelines and that I am even worse sitting by when something could possibly happen to Tara."

"We get that Will," started Tara. "The issue is that you could have gotten hurt or you could have gotten caught and blown the whole plan. Buffy, Xander, and Giles were there to look after me."

"Yeah and I know enough to protect her – like I wanna suffer witchy wrath from you?!" said Buffy.

"I understand that, but that didn't and wouldn't have made it any easier for me. Buffy, I trust you with my life and I trust that you would protect Tara, but that didn't make sitting here any easier. Tara, I love you more than anything and I psyched myself out and told myself that I needed to be there to help."

"You should have trusted us though. How do you think either of us would have felt had something happened to you," said Tara as she took Willows hand. "I love you baby, but not trusting us doesn't help with the mending of fences we are doing here. I need you to trust that I can take care of myself and that if I can't I will either ask for help or one of you guys will be there to help me. You want me to trust you and trust your life in Buffy's hands when you guys go out patrolling together, well, why should I if you aren't going to trust me in her hands."

"Hey, I'm not sure there is a compliment in that last part," said Buffy.

"There was – I was asking her why it is ok for me to trust that you'll protect her but she doesn't have to trust that you will protect me. Double standards don't fly with me."

"Oh, ok, yeah – why wouldn't I protect her Will…we're family remember!?"

"I know that in my heart, but my head gets mixed up and I get so lost sometimes because of it."

Tara pulled Willow into a hug and tried to figure out how they could fix this or how she could help. The three sat in silence for a while before Buffy had to leave for work leaving the two witches alone.

* * *

"So, we're alone," said the redhead wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yep, but you aren't getting that, I'll snuggle, but you blew your chance at sex until you agree to stop with the double standards. We are supposed to be equals here Will."

"I know and I'm sorry. I do have something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Now that the danger is gone, does this mean that you are going to move back to the dorms or can I persuade you into moving back in?"

"I'd have to make sure that it was ok with Buffy and Dawn, it's their house, but I love you and would love to stay here with you. It has been really nice falling asleep with you in my arms and seeing your gorgeous face first thing when I wake up."

"I've loved it too. I'll ask Buffy when she gets home from work."

"So, since I'm not going to get lucky today, what do you want to do?"

"I have to go over to the dorm to get a few things, but other than that I have no plans. What ideas do you have?"

"Maybe we could snuggle, make-out, and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good," smiled Tara.

"Why don't you head to the dorm and get what you need and I'll take a shower and get the movie and snacks all set up."

"Sounds good! I'll see you soon," Tara said placing a lingering kiss on the redheads lips.

"Mmmm Tara-lips," cooed Willow.

Tara went and grabbed her coat and headed over to the dorm. Willow went upstairs and showered and got stuff ready for when the blonde returned.

* * *

Tara was at the dorm when she bent down and something in her coat stabbed her. She opened up the side of her coat and saw several envelopes stuffed into the pocket. She pulled them out and saw each one had a name on it, all but Willow. She sat down on the bed and opened the one addressed to her. As she read the letter she started to cry and realized that Willow wrote these letters before she left for the factory. Tara was lost inside herself reading the words Willow had written over and over again. The letter to her was very touching, very moving, she could feel the love that Willow had for her, but that wasn't all it had or said. It said that she was willing to give up and give in when things got too tough for her, she wasn't thinking about what others would be thinking, feeling, wanting, or capable of doing.

_"How could she write this? How could she not believe in us or want to fight enough to come back to us? Why Willow, why," _thought Tara as she lay on her bed crying_._

Tara didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she wanted to go back and face Willow, should she confront her about the letters? Is it something that she should just let go? She couldn't let it go, she had to talk to the redhead and figure this out. Grabbing the items that she had come to grab and the letters she headed back over to the house to talk to Willow.

While Tara was gone Willow set everything up and waited. While she was waiting Buffy came home.

"Tara is that you," called the redhead from the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry Will, just me," said Buffy as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Buff, how was work?"

"Slow, hence the Buffy home early," she said taking a piece of popcorn out of the bowl.

"Makes sense. Hey, since you are here and we are alone, I have a question for you," started Willow.

"Sure, what's up," said Buffy stealing another piece of popcorn.

"I was wondering if you it was ok with you for Tara to move back in here on say a more permanent basis? It is your house so I would never assume that it was ok."

"Will, it is our house, I have no issues with Tara moving back in. I think it will be nice to have the four of us under one roof without imminent danger plaguing us."

"Thanks Buffy."

"Is Tara ok with that idea or haven't you asked her yet."

"I asked her, but she said that we had to have your blessing since this is your and Dawn's house."

"Casa de Summers' is a family house and we welcome family to live here," smiled Buffy.

Buffy helped Willow move the snacks into the living room and just as they got them set up they heard Tara come in the door.

"Hey Tara," smiled Buffy noting the puffy eyes.

"Buffy," Tara said her eyes never leaving Willow.

"Hey Baby," said Willow as she looked up to see Tara staring at her and her puffy eyes. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok," started Tara as Buffy started to move towards the stairs. "Stay Buffy, this will include you in a minute."

"What the hell did I do? I was at work," said the Slayer making her way back into the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to say this as calmly as I can," said Tara as she pulled the envelopes out of her pocket and saw Willows eyes grow as large as saucers. "WHAT…THE…FRILLY…FUCK…WILLOW?"

For Buffy who could count the number of times she's heard Tara use the F-word outside the bedroom her and Willow shared on one hand, sat up and took notice of what Tara was holding.

"Baby, let me explain," pleaded Willow as Tara coldly glared at her.

"Whatcha got there Tara," asked Buffy.

"These lovely envelopes contain goodbye letters from Willow," spat the blonde as Willow flinched at the words.

"They what?"

"I wrote you all a letter before I left the house to go to the factory on the chance that I didn't make it back. I forgot that I had put them in the pocket of Tara's coat."

"Why did you write us all goodbye letters," asked Buffy.

"From reading mine I gather it was because she wasn't planning on getting out of there alive," said Tara as her voice caught and a tear rolled down her face.

"Tara," Willow said as she reached out towards the blonde only to have her pull away from her. "Baby please. It wasn't that I wasn't planning on getting out of there alive, I just wanted to have everything covered."

"Bullshit! I am touched by what you wrote in my letter, but that isn't an '_in case I don't come back'_ letter, that is a goodbye letter."

"Do I get to read mine," asked Buffy now curious as to what it could possibly say.

Tara looked over at Willow who acquiesced and nodded for Tara to give Buffy her letter. As Buffy read it Willow could see the range of emotions playing across her face. She saw the sorrow, the anger, and heartbreak, the love all mesh together.

"Well, I now understand your initial question Tara. As for you my little redheaded witchy friend, how dare you."

"Huh," asked Willow dumbfounded by Buffy's statement.

"I was willing to grace you the sitting on the sidelines thing, but now nuh uh…that was total premeditation. How dare you write us goodbye letters and take the time to prep them and everything while claiming that you were planning on coming back. There is NOTHING in this letter that would make me believe that you were planning on coming back from that factory alive."

"I'm sorry. I thought that what I was doing was the right thing," said Willow not able to make eye contact with either person as shame was overpowering her. "I thought that if I had the letters written and with me, if something happened then you all would know how I felt about you all. I knew that if something happened to me that Tara would go back to being in her body and would then find the letters and be able to distribute them. After all was said and done last night I forgot about them because I was so happy to be home with all of you. I need you guys to understand that I had no desire to die in that factory, I want to grow old with you Tara, I want to help you for years to come Buffy. I am not ready to call it quits, but I was ready to be practical in the fact that I may not have had those options. I was being prepared-girl."

"Willow look at me," said Tara as she waited for those green piercing eyes to meet hers. "I love you and want to spend my life with you too, but I'm having a hard time buying that you did this just in case."

"I swear Tara, you are my world and I would never willingly want to leave you. And Buffy, you are like a sister to me, I wouldn't give that up for Ethan either."

"I get it Will, but next time, no letters, just plan to come out alive and trust us, we have each others back because we are family," with that Buffy picked up a match for the grill and started her letter on fire. "I don't accept this, it now doesn't exist, do it again and I'll kick your scrawny ass." And with that the Slayer left the room.

"Tara," Willow whispered.

"I'm hurt, I'm touched, I'm pissed, and I'm confused."

"I get the hurt, touched, and pissed, but what are you confused about?"

"You really want to grow old with me?"

Willow laughed softly and moved closer to the blonde and cupped her face in her hands.

"Baby, you are my soulmate, of course I want to grow old with you, you are my forever. Happiness to me doesn't exist unless you and I are together. I know I fucked up, I'm so very sorry, but I'm not sorry that you got to read some of my raw feelings for you."

"I love you so much Willow, but you are going to work to earn forgiveness from me on this one."

"Does that mean that you won't be staying here for good? Because, I asked Buffy about it and she was cool with it."

"No, it doesn't mean that I won't be staying here, but it does mean that you are going to be very nice and dotting on me for a very long time. And this can NEVER happen again or I will let Buffy kick your scrawny ass twice!"

"I can do that, I can do anything when faced with the horrendous chore of falling asleep in your arms and waking up to you as well. And I swear it will never happen again."

"Good, because you are going to feed me popcorn during the movie and at some point when I am done with the popcorn you are going to give me a foot rub, and later I expect a full body massage."

"Yes ma'am," smirked Willow.

Willow and Tara got comfy on the couch as Willow started the movie and as they watched Willow dutifully fed Tara popcorn, M&M's, anything the blonde wanted. Buffy peeked down the stairs and saw them together and was grateful that the letters didn't destroy what they had built. She knew though that Tara may forgive, she doesn't forget and Willow would probably be on thin ice for a very long time. After the move they moved up their room and Willow gave Tara a very private and personal full body massage making sure that no area went untouched. They fell asleep in each others arms savoring the closeness.

The next day with Buffy's help they went and retrieved Tara's stuff from the dorms and got her and Willow settled into their room. The three of them agreed that the others would not know about the letters or what had transpired.

"Tara," said the redhead while looking out the window in their bedroom at the moon.

"Yeah sweetie," said the blonde as she moved over and wrapped her arms around the redhead.

"I think I get what you meant about mending fences. If we don't mend what is broken and just move on we leave holes open to allow other stuff in to hurt us and possibly destroy all we had worked to build and grow."

"Very insightful, my love."

"I don't want holes to let the bad in," Willow said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Then lets always make sure we mend what is broken. I don't want the bad in anymore either."

"I love you Tara."

"I love you too, Willow."

Tara led Willow away from the window towards the bed and whispered, "Make love to me and show me how strong our love is…"

* * *

**- THE END -  
**


End file.
